Ensaio de um Beijo
by uchihaxx
Summary: Você teria coragem de mostrar um lado seu que ninguém conhece para ir atrás dos seus sonhos? Sakura Haruno resolveu arriscar. Seguindo o seu sonho de ser atriz, ela faz um teste para interpretar a Bela na peça A Bela e a Fera da sua escola, e assim conhece Sasuke Uchiha, que interpreta a Fera, e sua vida muda. ADAPTAÇÃO.
1. Chapter 1

O livro se chama _"Ensaio de um Beijo" _da autora _Elizabeth Bernard._

Naruto e o livro _Ensaio de um Beijo_ **não me pertencem**, blá blá blá.

* * *

**Sinopse:** Aos quinze anos, Sakura Haruno é a aluna mais aplicada da escola e todos estão certos de que uma brilhante carreira de advogada a aguarda. Todos, menos ela, pois secretamente Sakura tem um sonho. Ou melhor, dois: deseja tornar-se uma atriz e quer viver uma história de amor, igualzinha aos romances que adora ler.

Disposta a desfazer a fama de garota comportada e tímida ela se candidata ao principal papel feminino da peça 'A Bela e a Fera', que o grupo de teatro de sua escola se prepara para encenar. E, para surpresa geral, é a escolhida.

O teatro faz vir à tona um lado da personalidade de Sakura que ela jamais imaginara que existisse. Tudo lhe parece novo, a vida se torna cada vez mais excitante... principalmente quando descobre que o misterioso e rebelde Sasuke Uchiha foi o escolhido para o papel de Fera. Diferente de todos os garotos que Sakura já conheceu, ele a fascina desde o início. Quando Sasuke a beija durante o ensaio de uma cena, desperta-lhe as mais loucas emoções...

Mas será que a paixão entre eles é verdadeira ou fruto apenas da linda história de amor que representam no palco?

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Sonhando Em Ser Estrela.**

Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, e só de olhar para mim vocês jamais diriam que eu sou uma garota que guarda um segredo. Ou dois segredos.

Nada de segredos obscuros ou assustadores. Meu pai não é um agente secreto, e nossa família — minha irmãzinha Kyo, minha mãe e nossa gata Pebbles — com certeza não está se escondendo de um cartel de traficantes de drogas do subúrbio de Boston em que moramos. Não, nada disso. Eu sou só uma garota comum de 15 anos. Mas há algumas coisinhas a meu respeito que ninguém jamais adivinharia.

Por exemplo: apesar de já ser uma aluna do segundo colegial do Konoha High, minha escola, eu ainda devoro livros que falam de amor como se fossem bombas de chocolate.

A maioria de minhas amigas gosta de histórias de amor. Mas, sempre que começam a viver a sua própria, elas geralmente param de ler. Eu não. Tenho saído com Kimimaro há meses e continuo vidrada em histórias de amor.

Vocês sabem o tipo de histórias de que estou falando — aquelas em que um simples beijo coloca você em órbita, em que o herói sabe que a heroína é o seu destino e está disposto a ir até o fim do mundo se for preciso para conquistar o amor dela. Isso é o que eu chamo de "romantismo". Já na vida real, com Kimimaro, eu continuo esperando o tal romantismo aparecer...

Talvez Kimimaro Kaguya não seja a matéria da qual as grandes histórias de amor são feitas.

E talvez eu também não seja. Mas naquele frio dia de novembro em que a lista dos papéis de nossa produção escolar do clássico 'A Bela e a Fera' foi divulgada, eu comecei a duvidar.

Eu estava tão entusiasmada! Vesti minhas roupas novas para ir à escola naquele dia, incluindo as botas de caubói que eu tinha economizado todo o verão para comprar e a longa saia de brim que fazia meus olhos verdes ficarem ainda mais chamativos. Apesar de ser uma manhã cinzenta e chuvosa e a maioria dos garotos e garotas estarem se sentindo melancólicos e desanimados por causa da terceira derrota consecutiva do time de futebol do Konoha High, eu me sentia de altíssimo astral enquanto caminhava apressada em direção ao anfiteatro da escola. Quase uma felizarda... Como se alguma coisa de muito especial estivesse prestes a me acontecer.

Minha vida estava a ponto de mudar completamente. Tinha certeza disso. Eu, a tímida e doce Sakura, de quem todo mundo gostava, mas definia como uma cê-dê-efe obcecada em chegar o mais rápido possível à Faculdade de Direito de Harvard, tinha cometido um verdadeiro ato de transgressão! Sem conversar com meus pais ou ter duzentas discussões intermináveis com minha melhor amiga, TenTen Suguiyama, e sem sequer mencionar meu plano a Kimimaro, eu tinha matado as sessões de estudos na biblioteca e usado aquele tempo para batalhar um papel na peça de teatro da escola — nada menos do que o papel principal.

Isso realmente era algo que as pessoas jamais me imaginariam capaz de fazer. Todo mundo — meus pais, meus melhores amigos — já havia decidido que eu seria advogada, mas secretamente eu sempre quis ser uma atriz. E 'A Bela e a Fera' poderia ser o meu começo.

— Boca fechada, pessoal!

Era a voz de Lee Rock, presidente do Máscaras, o clube de teatro do Konoha High. Ele parou em frente ao mural do anfiteatro. Portas de escaninhos se abriam e fechavam com estrondo. Todo mundo parecia atrasado para a aula, e todos os que haviam participado dos testes para a peça queriam ser os primeiros a ler a lista dos selecionados. A barulheira era fenomenal, mesmo para os padrões de nossa enorme e populosa escola.

— Dá um tempo, moçada! Assim não dá nem pra pendurar a lista!

A multidão obedeceu, dando espaço ao atarracado do Lee.

— De onde saiu toda essa gente? — perguntou espantada minha amiga TenTen.

Quando na noite anterior havia lhe contado sobre minha participação nos testes, ela pensou que eu tinha pirado, mas admitiu ter sido um bocado corajosa para subir no palco na frente de todo aquele povo. Achou também que eu não tinha a mínima chance de ser aprovada. _"Segundanistas não ganham papéis principais", _lembrou-me ela. E muito menos segundanistas inexperientes e mais altas do que qualquer garoto do clube de teatro. Mesmo assim, tanto ela quanto Neji Hyuuga e Kimimaro chegaram mais cedo naquele dia só para poderem estar comigo na hora que saísse o resultado dos papéis e me dar um apoio moral.

Eu precisava daquilo. Não sei o que deu em mim para ter peito de tentar o papel. Só sei que, lado a lado com o desejo de viver um grande romance, anseio pelo estrelato mais do que por qualquer outra coisa. Esse é o maior dos meus segredos. Desde os cinco anos, quando representei um anjinho no espetáculo escolar do domingo de Natal, sonho com Hollywood, ou com a Broadway, ou com a TV. Só que até agora fui tímida demais para tentar.

Aquela minha primeira e única experiência no palco não tinha sido nada animadora. Minhas asas haviam ficado presas no cortinado e eu desabara de uma plataforma, arrastando metade do cenário junto. O público em peso caíra na gargalhada, e com isso nascera meu medo do palco. Meus sonhos de estrelato não incluíam, de jeito nenhum, papéis cômicos. Para mim, eram papes românticos ou nada.

A campainha de chamada para a aula tocou, e a pequena multidão de aspirantes a uma papel na peça avançou como uma manada em direção ao mural. Apesar da esperança, eu já estava em parte tentando me desiludir de antemão, para depois não sofrer muito com a provável derrota. _"Idiotice. Só pensar em tentar já foi uma grande idiotice"_, murmurei para mim mesma. _"Não sei nem por que estou perdendo tempo em conferir a lista"._

Contudo estiquei o pescoço o máximo que pude para tentar enxergar por cima da cabeça de dois caras na minha frente.

— Provavelmente, isso só vai me servir de lição, por ter sido tão pretensiosa — resmunguei desanimada. — Com certeza fracassei no teste.

— "Fracasso" é uma palavra que não existe no vocabulário de Sakura Haruno — disse TenTen atrás de mim, desembaraçando-se dos braços de Neji. Ela e Neji tinham se tornado tão grudados nos últimos dias, tão abraçadinhos e de mãozinhas dadas o tempo todo, que estavam começando a parecer um daqueles monstros mitológicos de quatro pernas, quatro braços e duas cabeças.

As maçãs do rosto de TenTen estavam vermelhas de felicidade, combinando com o rosa pálido da cor de sua camisa. Enquanto forçava passagem em direção ao mural, ela me pareceu exatamente como eu achava que alguém apaixonado deveria se parecer.

Não como eu. Não como o Kimimaro. As pessoas apaixonadas parecem estar meio fora de foco com relação ao resto do mundo, como se suas mentes só conseguissem se sintonizar com a do ser amado e vice-versa. A minha mente estava na peça.

E a mente de Kimimaro estava no segundo toque da campainha de chamada. Quando ela soou, ele deu uma olhada em seu relógio de pulso e depois no que ficava acima dos escaninhos ao longo do anfiteatro. Voltou-se então para mim com um olhar expressivo. Não apaixonado. Era mais um olhar do tipo _"vamos acabar nos atrasando". _Kimimaro e eu estávamos namorando só havia alguns meses, mas éramos amigos desde a infância. Portanto, acreditem em mim, eu conheço bem a "peça": decididamente, aquele não era um olhar apaixonado.

TenTen se livrou de Neji e saiu se espremendo por entre as pessoas na nossa frente. Ela era baixinha, e por isso mesmo já havia aprendido bem, com seus 15 anos e meio, a abrir caminho a cotoveladas no meio das multidões. Uma habilidade que eu sempre admirei nela. "Olha eu!", anunciava, e milagrosamente a plebe se apartava para lhe dar passagem.

Eu fiquei vacilando um pouco atrás dela, com medo de que os outros notassem a minha presença. Mas TenTen simplesmente me puxou pela manga da minha jaqueta de camurça novinha e foi me arrastando pelo caminho.

— Agora chega desse papo de fracasso, Sakura — impôs — Você nunca fracassou em coisa nenhuma em sua vida. Caramba, você é "fera" em tudo o que faz!

— Pois desta vez eu prefiro ser a Bela do que a Fera.

Aquilo soou tão engraçado na hora que eu e TenTen trocamos um daqueles olhares únicos de "melhores amigas desde o jardim-de-infância" e caímos na gargalhada.

Neji riu com a gente:

— Eu acho que a Sakura é perfeita para o papel de Bela... — disse ele, ao mesmo tempo que me lançava um sorriso.

Eu me senti corar, mas agradeci o elogio. Costumavam me chamar de Olívia Palito — sempre fui magricela —, mas felizmente eu conseguira ganhar um pouco mais de peso com relação ao ano anterior.

— Ela tem uma beleza mais do que suficiente para o papel — acrescentou Neji.

— E esse deveria ser o seu papel — disse TenTen, dirigindo-se a Kimimaro.

— Papel...? — Kimimaro coçou a cabeça, com expressão confusa.

Quando ele ficava assim, meio confuso e sem graça, eu sentia um impulso irresistível de lhe dar um forte abraço, do mesmo jeito que faria com um ursinho de pelúcia meio estropiado, mas muito querido. Kimimaro era uma pessoa muito doce, o perfeito companheiro. Um metro e oitenta e cinco, de ombros largos, ele tinha aquele sorriso simpático e amigável que fazia a metade da população feminina da escola dar uma segunda olhada quando ele atravessava os corredores. E uma das qualidades de Kimimaro era justamente não ter a menor idéia do quanto ele era atraente para as garotas — para a maioria delas, pelo menos. Quanto a mim, acho que o conhecia havia tempo demais para sentir uma moleza nos joelhos quando ele passava por perto.

Depois de seu treinamento semanal das segundas-feiras pela manhã com a equipe de tênis, ele estava com um aspecto meio abobalhado por causa do cansaço. Mas não se iludam. Kimimaro era o garoto mais esperto da escola. Ele era o presidente do clube de debates e sempre se saía brilhantemente em todas as discussões e polêmicas. Kimimaro já estava querendo fundar um outro clube dentro da escola, uma espécie de "clube dos futuros advogados", que se chamaria Águia da Justiça. Era só quando se tratava de relações humanas que ele ficava meio perdido. O que chegava até a ser fofo — às vezes.

— Eu... Eu... acho que não captei...

— Você é o namorado dela, bobão! — disse TenTen, sem mais rodeios. — E seria de esperar que você a achasse tão bonita que, fosse uma pura questão de lógica, ninguém mais no mundo além de Sakura poder ganhar o papel da Bela!

— Mas é óbvio que eu acho você bonita — disse Kimimaro, no mesmo tom em que diria "o céu é azul" ou "eu gostaria de um pedaço de pizza no almoço". — Mas não é assim que essa história de casting funciona — completou o meu sempre pragmático namorado. — Claro, seria demais você ganhar o papel, mas, se não der, não é nada sério. Afinal, você não estava mesmo pensando em se tornar atriz ou algo parecido. Bom, vamos indo que a gente já está meio atrasado, e eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de ter de agüentar a irritação de Mr. Hatake.

Fiquei irritada, mas nem deu tempo para me preocupar com isso. TenTen já estava de nariz colado na lista, e eu bem atrás dela. Nós duas batemos o olho no meu nome exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Por um segundo as letras embaralharam, e pensei que fosse desmaiar.

— Você conseguiu! — gritou ela.

— Eu consegui... — sussurrei. Minha voz entalou na garganta. O sangue fugiu de meu rosto. — Eu consegui o papel principal! Eu não acredito... — falei como se estivesse sufocada, meus joelhos viraram geléia e desabei em cima de TenTen. — Isso é bom demais para ser verdade!

— Pois é, mas é verdade! — Suas palavras saíram tão cheias de orgulho que eu me recompus e comecei a sorrir.

Ela sorriu de volta.

— Eu sabia que você estaria à altura, mas nunca imaginei que eles fossem dar o papel a uma aluna do segundo ano. Estou muito feliz, Sakura!

Então ela rodopiou comigo num abraço forte, enquanto Neji me dava tapinhas nas costas. Kimimaro me pegou no meio do redemoinho formado por TenTen e Neji e me esmagou num enorme abraço de urso. A camisa dele me provocou uma sensação de suavidade ao roçar em minha pele, e eu me senti absolutamente, completamente feliz.

A felicidade, eu já aprendi, é um sentimento muito fugaz. Num minuto você está tão alto quanto o monte Everest, no topo da alegria, e no seguinte já pode estar mergulhada no mais profundo oceano de desespero. Eu costumava me preocupar muito com esse fenômeno da vida. Minha mãe dizia que isso tem a ver com ter 15 anos.

— Ah, não! — TenTen continuava a fuçar na lista dos selecionados. — Olha só quem ficou com o papel masculino!

Mas é claro, o papel principal masculino! O papel da Fera! Como eu tinha podido me esquecer da Fera? Não existe uma Bela sem a sua Fera, e nem sequer uma vez durante os testes do dia anterior tinha parado para pensar a respeito de quem poderia vir a contracenar comigo se eu ganhasse o papel. Tudo em que me concentrara fora em ser a Bela, em imaginar de que jeito ela caminharia, como pensaria, como soaria sua voz. Eu tenho tendência a ser mentalmente muito "mono direcional", o tipo de pessoa que sempre se concentra numa única idéia de cada vez. Meus pais, meus amigos e meus professores acham que essa é uma das minhas qualidades mais preciosas: a concentração perfeita.

— Más notícias — resmungou TenTen. – Uh!

— Uh? — repeti, questionando TenTen.

Eu não tinha gostado nada da entonação que ela dera àquele "uh". Fizera-me pensar numa coisa comprida, nojenta, como um réptil, algo monstruoso e horripilante, como a própria Fera. Dei uma olhadela ao redor da sala, em direção aos garotos que haviam estado checando a lista e já se afastavam. Qual seria o meu parceiro? Nenhum deles me pareceu tão horrendo assim. Nenhum tinha cara de "uh", ou algo semelhante.

— Quem é o parceiro dela? — perguntou Neji.

Kimimaro ergueu os olhos de seu relógio.

— Parceiro? — indagou inquieto.

— A peça não é só "A Bela" — lembrei-lhe.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Parceiro, no papel de Fera — expliquei, paciente.

— Bom, eu não diria que Sasuke Uchiha é uma fera ou um monstro — emendou TenTen —, mas não vou com a cara dele. Pelo menos não é mais baixo do que você, Sakura.

— Você o conhece? — Neji pareceu enciumado.

TenTen sorriu e fez uma pausa só para dar um beijo nele.

— Você é o único cara que eu realmente conheço, Neji. Mas há alguns caras de quem ouvi falar...

Sasuke Uchiha. Minha imaginação rodopiou a mil. TenTen tinha "ouvido falar" daquele sujeito. Mau sinal. Isso significava que ele tinha algum tipo de má fama. E se fosse um ordinário qualquer? _"Eu vou ter de beijá-lo!",_ pensei, me dando conta disso pela primeira vez. _"E não vou ter escolha!"._

— O que exatamente você sabe sobre esse Sasuke? — perguntou Kimimaro, colocando uma mão protetora em cima de meu ombro.

— O pai dele é Fugaku Uchiha, aquele cara que tem uma oficina do tipo "Conserta-se tudo" em Keaton Corners — informou TenTen.

Meus ombros, minhas pernas e minha alma relaxaram com alívio. "Uma oficina" soava tão normal, e Keaton Corners era um lugar também normal...

— Ah, é aquele cara que tem uma Harley... — Kimimaro franziu a testa. — Eu não o conheço, mas o vi zanzando na oficina quando levei o limpador de neve de meu pai para consertar lá, na semana passada.

— Um motoqueiro? Numa peça de teatro? No papel principal masculino? — Eu tentava com dificuldade visualizar aquilo.

— Estranho, não? — observou TenTen.

— E por que a gente nunca topou com ele? — perguntou Neji, enlaçando sua mão na de TenTen.

Agora nós já caminhávamos a passo ligeiro para o fundo do anfiteatro, em direção às nossas respectivas salas de aula.

— Ouvi dizer que ele só se transferiu para Konoha High em setembro. Ele estava morando em Berkshires com a mãe e se mudou para cá para viver com o pai. Além do que, é de uma turma mais velha do que a nossa e trabalha na oficina do pai depois do horário escolar. De forma que os nossos caminhos não têm muito como se cruzar.

— Essa é boa! Você me deixa besta! Como é que você sabe tantas coisas a respeito de alguém que nem sequer conhece? — perguntou Kimimaro.

Eu respondi por ela:

— Sai dessa, Kimimaro. A TenTen é a antena ambulante de Konoha High.

— A questão — continuou TenTen, enroscando seu braço no de Neji e apressando o passo ao mesmo tempo que soava o terceiro toque da campainha — é que ele não é nem um pouco o tipo de cara que eu gostaria de beijar.

— Puxa, fico contente de ouvir isso! — Neji tocou brincalhão na franja do cabelo castanho e brilhante de TenTen.

Ela afastou o rosto só o suficiente para acrescentar:

— E muito menos maquiado de monstro. Uh!

— Pois eu não gosto nada da idéia de te ver beijando outro cara, maquiado de monstro ou não! — disse Kimimaro, pegando na minha mão.

Aquilo foi um gesto inédito. Ele nunca pegara na minha mão na escola.

— Olha só! Você até que está parecendo enciumado! — brinquei sem ter certeza de como me sentia a respeito daquele ciúme.

A mão dele apertou a minha, e subitamente tive uma estranha sensação de aprisionamento.

— Não se preocupe, Kimimaro. Ela não vai curtir nadinha esse beijo. Não com Sasuke Uchiha, maquiado de monstro ou não. Eu garanto! — Disse TenTen, justo no momento em que ela e Neji atingiram a bifurcação que conduzia para as salas de aula da ala oeste.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza — contestei, um pouco irritada.

Por alguma razão as atitudes de meus amigos estavam começando a me incomodar. Será que eu era tão entediante, tão previsível assim? TenTen não sabia tudo a meu respeito. Ela não tinha nem idéia de que eu ainda lia histórias de amor. Ou que uma parte de mim achava as Harley muito românticas. Ou que todas as minhas partes consideravam os atores a matéria da qual os sonhos são feitos.

— Eu poderia gostar — provoquei, jogando minha trança por cima do ombro.

TenTen arqueou as sobrancelhas. Neji tossiu. Kimimaro fez uma cara de cachorrinho ferido.

— Você está falando sério?

— Ora, Kimimaro, dê um tempo! A gente está falando de um simples beijo numa cena de uma peça, só isso. Além do que, o mais provável é que eu só o beije uma vez, no final... Você sabe, aquele clássico beijo para transformá-lo no príncipe dos meus sonhos.

— Príncipe dos seus sonhos? — TenTen soltou uma risada e deu uma cotovelada em Kimimaro. — Não esquenta, Kimimaro. Isso vai ser divertido de ver. Escute, Sakura, você vai encontrar o tal Sasuke Uchiha dentro de... — ela olhou para seu relógio — exatamente sete horas. Mais tarde você nos conta tudinho sobre esse ator-motoqueiro. Fica combinado? Depois do seu ensaio, no Jonesy's. A gente se vê lá — e dizendo isso acenou um tchau com o braço e partiu com Neji num pique acelerado em direção à sala de aula.

Kimimaro parou para me dar um beijo rápido na bochecha — outro gesto inédito — e se apressou rumo à aula do Mr. Hatake.

Eu corri para o lado oposto, em direção à minha sala, vagamente irritada com TenTen. O que, afinal de contas, dava a ela o direito de pensar que sabia como me sentiria ou não ao beijar um cara — qualquer cara! Talvez, pela primeira vez na vida, ela estivesse redondamente enganada a meu respeito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Ele Não É Um Monstro.**

Sete horas mais tarde, Sasuke Uchiha me pegou de surpresa. Vinte minutos atrasado para o ensaio, ele se precipitou pelas grandes portas de mola do Caldwell Theater, o teatro do Konoha High; todos os membros do elenco e da equipe técnica de A Bela e a Fera olharam para ele. As luzes da platéia estavam acesas. Nós estávamos no palco, formando um grande semicírculo com as cadeiras.

Tsunade Senju, a professora de teatro e diretora da peça, tinha acabado de começar a falar sobre a programação dos ensaios quando Sasuke finalmente apareceu. E, assim como todos os que estavam sentados no grande semicírculo de cadeiras, quando Sasuke Uchiha fez sua aparição eu me inclinei para a frente para vê-lo melhor.

Ele era bonito, uma beleza felina e misteriosa, com olhos grandes e maçãs do rosto salientes. Teria sido perfeito para o papel de vampiro. Contudo, apesar de seus cabelos e olhos negros, tinha um rosto claro e límpido. Na verdade, nós dois tínhamos o mesmo tipo de tom de pele.

Um capacete de motoqueiro com uma insígnia vermelha enfiado embaixo do braço. Um brinco brilhando na orelha direita. Muitos garotos usam jaqueta de couro e brinco. Muitos garotos que eu tinha visto perambulando pela escola eram até mais bonitos. Mas alguma coisa em Sasuke me fez parar e reparar. Como se ele estivesse dizendo: _"Ei, olhe para mim, eu estou aqui"._ Aquele cara tinha algum efeito sobre as pessoas. E, com certeza, algum efeito sobre mim. Ele não fez meu coração pular, mas decididamente provocou minha curiosidade.

Sasuke era como um livro com uma capa chamativa e com um título ao qual você simplesmente não consegue resistir. Eu queria saber tudo sobre ele.

Não me perguntem por que, mas logo que bati o olho em Sasuke pela primeira vez, instantaneamente fiz uma rápida prece para que TenTen estivesse errada, para que Sasuke não significasse "más notícias".

Porque a verdade é que, de alguma forma, ele fazia mesmo pensar em más notícias. Pude entender perfeitamente porque minha amiga estava preocupada quanto a eu ter de beijá-lo.

— Obrigada por ter vindo — disse Tsunade, por cima de sua prancheta.

— Um cara lá perto da oficina teve um problema com o carro, e eu tive de lhe dar uma carona até o trabalho.

A voz dele era suave, mas cada palavra sua que atravessava o palco silenciava automaticamente os cochichos que se haviam iniciado entre o resto do elenco e da equipe técnica.

— O ensaio estava marcado para as três em ponto — disse Tsunade.

Ela estava numa das pontas do semicírculo, sentada em sua cadeira do lado contrário, de frente para o encosto. À medida que falava, pontuava seus comentários dando pancadinhas com a prancheta no dorso do espaldar da cadeira. Eu a conhecia havia apenas vinte minutos, mas já chegara à conclusão de que era uma pessoa com a qual não gostaria nem um pouco de duelar.

— Não vou admitir atrasos. Não vejo o menor charme neles.

Achei que Tsunade estava sendo um pouco dura demais com o rapaz. Contudo Sasuke não pareceu alterado:

— Não pretendo fazer disso um hábito. Mas eu não podia deixar o cara perder o emprego, podia?

Sasuke Uchiha estava começando a me impressionar. Eu teria murchado até ficar do tamanho de uma ervilha seca se Tsunade ou qualquer outro professor tivesse falado comigo do jeito que ela falara com ele.

— Tudo bem — o tom de Tsunade se suavizou. — Eu admito que de vez em quando não pode fazer mal a um ator se comportar com um ser humano — acrescentou, com uma piscadela.

Todo mundo riu. Sasuke sorriu. Ele não tinha aquele tipo de sorriso amplo e caloroso como o de Kimimaro. Era mais um meio sorriso pendurado no canto da boca.

Ele ainda estava sorrindo quando se dirigiu para a única cadeira vazia no semicírculo. Bem ao lado da minha.

— Oi — disse, enquanto empurrava o capacete para debaixo da cadeira. — Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha. Você deve ser a Sakura.

Eu olhei fixo para ele, um pouco perplexa.

— Sou... — respondi devagar. — Como você sabe?

Ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a jaqueta de couro, inclinou a cabeça e estudou meu rosto. Sasuke vestia uma camiseta cinza, com algumas letras vermelhas desbotadas que diziam: _UCHIHA – OFICINA DE CONSERTOS EM GERAL_. Ele era magro, porém musculoso e parecia bem forte para o seu tamanho.

— Você é a minha parceira — ele se sentou e cutucou um buraco desfiado no joelho de seus jeans. — Como você ainda não era membro do clube do teatro, andei perguntando por aí. Queria saber com quem iria trabalhar.

— Ah...

Ele fez aquele "saber com quem iria trabalhar" soar tão sensato que cheguei a me sentir meio idiota. Afinal, ele não tinha ficado o dia inteiro se atormentando sobrem quem exatamente seria Sakura Haruno. Ou se gostaria dela. Ou se ela seria uma garota qualquer.

Então pensei que eu também poderia ter me informado mais sobre ele, apesar de não conhecer muita gente nas turmas mais adiantadas para poder perguntar.

Naruto estava distribuindo cópias do texto. Ele passou uma para Sasuke, e o cumprimentou com um amigável tapa nas costas.

— E aí, Sasuke — disse.

— Fala, Naruto — retrucou Sasuke.

Sasuke folheou a sua cópia rapidamente e em seguida a lançou no chão à sua frente.

Ele me olhou:

— Além disso — disse —, você ainda não notou? Desde que a lista do elenco foi pendurada no mural hoje de manhã, todo mundo na escola já sabe quem nós somos.

— Então é por isso que as pessoas ficaram me encarando o dia inteiro? — Dessa vez eu ri. — E eu que fiquei o tempo todo tentando descobrir se havia algo de errado com a minha aparência.

— Não, não tem nada de errado com a sua aparência.

Ele disse aquilo com total simplicidade, sem a mínima intenção de flertar. Mas mesmo assim eu corei. Se ele percebeu, não deixou transparecer.

— No meu colégio anterior, qualquer um que fosse selecionado para o elenco da peça escolar virava instantaneamente uma celebridade. Claro que a Otogakure High, lá no interior de Berkshires, não era nem a metade dessa escola.

— É verdade, você é novo na cidade.

— Vê, você também sabe algo a meu respeito! — provocou irônico, ao mesmo tempo que adiantou o corpo em minha direção e me deu um pequeno empurrão com o ombro.

Todo o seu corpo parecia irradiar calor e energia, produzindo uma sensação suavemente perturbadora. Eu me afastei um pouco, fingindo estar ofendida, mas não estava.

— Não sei muito, na verdade. Só sei que você é da turma mais velha, tem um moto e entrou em Konoha High em setembro.

Ele estava a ponto de dizer algo mais, mas Tsunade deu início à aula. Pediu para uma garota que distribuísse as fotocópias da programação dos ensaios. A menina era baixinha, e eu já a tinha visto pela escola. Seus cabelos eram curtos e num tom castanho claro, e vestia uma blusa de moletom com os dizeres: MÁSCARAS – EQUIPE TÉCNICA.

— Obrigado, Matsuri — disse Sasuke pegando uma cópia e esticando as pernas. — Matsuri, essa aqui é a Sakura.

Ela sorriu para mim e piscou para ele. Eu me perguntei se eles estariam saindo juntos.

— Essas são as apostilas de ensaio — explicou Tsunade em meio ao farfalhar de papéis. — quero que comam, durmam e respirem com elas. Esqueçam o resto de suas vidas pelas próximas duas semanas.

Uma menina sentada perto de mim, que pouco antes havia se apresentado como Ino, sacudiu a cabeça, e seus enormes brincos balançaram. Seu jeans estava repleto de remendos coloridos. Ela me contara que mexia com figurinos, o que de alguma forma, a julgar por sua aparência, fazia sentido.

— Isso é o que mais me fascina no teatro — comentou Sasuke, do meu outro lado. — Adoro gostar de uma coisa a ponto de ela poder me devorar.

Antes que eu tivesse uma chance de pensar naquilo, Tsunade olhou em nossa direção e limpou a garganta para começar a falar:

— Vocês têm uma semana, a partir de hoje, para memorizar todas as suas falas.

Meu gemido se misturou com duas dúzias de outros

Com o canto dos olhos, reparei que Sasuke ficara subitamente desanimado. Ele captou meu olhar e explicou:

— Eu não sou muito rápido nos estudos. Sou péssimo para decorar qualquer coisa.

— Eu sou um prodígio nisso — contei a ele. — Aprendi alguns truques com uma professora do ginásio.

— Você bem que poderia me ensinar alguns deles — disse ele sorrindo.

— Claro...

Fiquei calada de supetão, pois Tsunade estava de novo olhando para nós. Repassei mentalmente minha agenda de estudos para as próximas duas semanas. Ia ser difícil encontrar algum tempo livre para ajudar Sasuke, mas eu daria um jeito.

— Como eu ia dizendo... — Tsunade recomeçou a batucar com sua prancheta no encosto da cadeira —... Temos menos de três semanas para tornar nossa estréia viável. Parece utópico, mas é plenamente possível. É uma semana a mais do que tivemos na primavera passada para a produção de fim de ano.

— É para ficarmos agradecidos? — o comentário de Matsuri ressoou pelo semicírculo.

Eu reparei que ela estava sentada perto de um cara cuja malha com o letreiro da equipe técnica do Máscaras era igual à dela. Matsuri jogara uma de suas pernas por cima dele. Eles emitiam vibrações parecidas às de Neji e TenTen. Obviamente ela não estava saindo com Sasuke. Sorri para ela e decidi que gostava daquela garota.

— Para começar — prosseguiu Tsunade —, vamos fazer uma série de exercícios de representação que irão ajudá-los a se soltar, a "afiar suas ferramentas de trabalho" e ao mesmo tempo a conhecer uns aos outros. Vamos conviver muito e intensamente nas próximas semanas. Na maior parte do tempo, vais ser legal e divertido; mas, às vezes, o clima pode ficar tenso, até meio louco. E no fim de tudo, depois da última apresentação, quando este grupo se dissolver, vão ficar com a sensação de que perderam todos os seus melhores amigos de uma só vez.

Sasuke olhou para mim e eu lhe sorri, na esperança de que parecesse apenas um sorriso bem-educado. Não podia imaginar o fato de me tornar amiga de alguém tão rápido assim. Eu conhecia todos os meus melhores amigos — TenTen, Neji, Kimimaro — desde a infância. Claro, tinha muitos colegas na escola, mas não do tipo de colega com quem partilharia meus segredos mais profundos.

Tsunade andou para o centro da sala. Seu rabo-de-cavalo loiro pulou de dentro do boné de beisebol. Era uma mulher magra e enérgica, e eu sabia que ainda atuava vez ou outra em Nova York, em novelas de TV.

— Andem garotos. Vamos fazer um círculo de mãos dadas.

As cadeiras arranharam ruidosamente as tábuas do piso. As cortinas do fundo foram levantadas, e o palco mudou de aspecto ao ser alongado em direção à escuridão dos bastidores. Todos tropeçaram uns nos outros. Ninguém parecia ansioso para assumir o papel de um bando de crianças do jardim-de-infância, de mãos dadas num círculo. Alguns fizeram piadas a respeito.

Primeiro fizemos algumas brincadeiras de roda que eu tinha até esquecido que existiam. O "jogo do anel" foi uma delas, acredite se quiser. Então houve um exercício engraçado, em que todos tinham de se jogar no chão e manter os olhos fechados, fingindo-se de mortos.

Em seguida algumas posturas de ioga, para relaxar. Quando todos nós estávamos em pé outra vez, Tsunade nos disse para pegarmos um parceiro e imitarmos tudo o que ele ou ela fizesse.

— Sasuke — disse Tsunade —, vamos mostrar a eles.

Ela se virou para nós:

— Sasuke já teve algum treinamento profissional — explicou. — Ele já fez isso antes.

Todo mundo estava agora olhando para os dois, rindo, enquanto Sasuke e Tsunade espelhavam os gestos um do outro. Aquilo parecia tão bobo! Então Tsunade fez com que o resto de nós começasse o exercício. Tentei ficar na moita, mas Ino, minha parceira, saltitou em círculos na minha frente, como uma menininha. Eu saltei também. No começo me senti desajeitada, sem graça. Mas então percebi que ninguém estava olhando para mim, e aos poucos comecei a me soltar. Fiz uma careta. Ino também. Aquilo me fez rir. Ela imitou minha risada; mostrou a língua para mim, mostrei a língua para ela.

— Mudando de parceiros! — gritou Tsunade.

Eu me vi cara a cara com Sasuke. Ele inclinou a cabeça para esquerda. Vacilei um momento, um pouco confusa. Ele começou a acariciar o estômago com uma mão e o topo da cabeça com a outra. Dei uma risadinha boba e fiz a mesma coisa. Então ele gritou — não um rugido, mas um grito penetrante que veio direto do fundo de seus pulmões. Os olhos dele estavam me desafiando. Ele não sabia nada a respeito de minha possante e profunda voz de contralto. Retribuí o grito. Ele gritou mais alto. E gritei feito uma louca, tomando de vez a dianteira. Foi um grito espantoso, que me fez sentir selvagem, livre e maravilhosa.

Sasuke ficou boquiaberto.

— Certo! — exclamou Tsunade. — Chega!

Todos pararam instantaneamente. Minha garganta estava ardendo.

— Isso foi incrível! — falei com voz rouca, a pouca que me restava.

O teatro, as pessoas, as paredes cinzentas, as roupas brilhantes, o cabelo de Matsuri... o mundo inteiro me pareceu mais vivo do que nunca, com cheiros, cores e texturas que eu nunca tinha notado. Respirei fundo, mas não fechei os olhos. Eu queria absorver ao máximo cada detalhe daquele precioso momento.

— Você foi demais! — disse Sasuke, enquanto cambaleava na minha direção

Deixei meu corpo desabar no chão, na direção dele.

— Que baita vozeirão! — ele completou, parecendo assombrado. — E eu que pensei que você fosse do tipo delicadinha, de fala suave, quietinha.

— Te peguei, hein?

Lancei um sorriso matreiro para ele, e nós dois deixamos nossos corpos relaxarem, apoiados nas costas um do outro.

Mas eu estava pensando que na verdade também tinha "pego" a mim mesma: caramba, nunca tinha gritado tão alto em toda a minha vida!

— Muito bem, vocês dois! — elogiou Tsunade, que viera em nossa direção.

Reparei então que as pessoas que haviam feito juntas o último exercício tinham permanecido assim, cada uma com seu par. Estavam batendo papo, ou só sentadas perto umas das outras, como se todas as barreiras entre elas tivessem caído. De repente, tive a sensação de adorar todo mundo naquela sala.

— Agora quero que vocês me digam exatamente como se sentem... Não, Sasuke, não se mexa. Fique assim, apoiado contra o corpo de Sakura. Como você se sente? Diga a primeira imagem que passar pela sua cabeça.

Ele mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos. Reparei que seus cílios eram bem longos

— Eu me sinto... eu me sinto como uma coluna quebrada numa daquelas ruínas gregas — disse.

Uma visão de céus azuis, templos brancos, e altas montanhas, invadiram minha mente.

— Eu também — falei.

— Então sejam colunas, sejam ruínas. Confiem um no outro — instigou Tsunade.

Procurei não parecer idiota. Ser uma coluna? Tentei o melhor que pude, me apoiando com mais peso contra Sasuke.

— Confie em mim — disse ele. — Não vou deixar você cair.

Eu me enrijeci um pouco. Não sentia segurança.

— Em pé agora — mandou Tsunade.

Eu me levantei.

— Fique atrás dela, Sasuke. Sakura, deixe-se cair. Ele vai te segurar.

— Não consigo. Dá medo.

— Confie em mim — repetiu Sasuke.

Ele estava atrás de mim. Não podia vê-lo. Tsunade não me deixaria olhar para trás para conferir a que distância ele estava. Ela só acenava com a cabeça, me encorajando.

— Caia! — ordenou num grito

Deixei-me desabar para trás. E caí tão rápido que quase soltei um berro. Os braços de Sasuke me seguraram quando eu já estava a uns trinta centímetros do chão. Sua pegada foi firme e segura, e pude sentir o coração dele batendo. Sua força pareceu fluir diretamente para dentro de mim através de minhas costas. Então me ajudou a ficar em pé e me virou de frente para si.

Parte inferior do formulário

Foi aí que percebi que nós éramos da mesma altura. Meus olhos estavam nivelados com os dele.

Passaram-se, no mínimo, três segundo até me dar conta de que nós dois ainda estávamos nos olhando fixamente.

De repente dei um passo para trás, e nesse momento corei.

Tsunade assobiou.

— Eu falei que você podia confiar em mim — ele murmurou, ao mesmo tempo em que Tsunade dava a todos algumas instruções sobre as falas, a programação de ensaios e alguns exercícios.

Acho que não ouvi nem uma palavra do que ela disse.

Quando o ensaio acabou, Sasuke retirou seu capacete debaixo da cadeira. Ele se deteve um pouco, enquanto o resto do pessoal se engarrafava nos corredores entre as cadeiras da platéia.

— Imagino que você nunca tenha feito algo parecido antes — ele disse enquanto vestia a jaqueta.

Reparei numa pequena tatuagem no dorso de sua mão esquerda. Perguntei-me se seria do tipo "lavável", mas apostei que não era.

Sacudi a cabeça, confirmando. Percebi que havia se demorado só para poder falar comigo. Senti-me lisonjeada. E um pouco sem jeito.

— Você é um talento natural — ele continuou. — Alguns movimentos que você fez enquanto te imitavam, aqueles gestos grandes, amplos... No palco funcionariam muito bem. Os espectadores da última fileira com certeza iriam entender o que estava querendo expressar. Você é muito boa, Sakura.

— Não tão boa quanto você — me apressei a observar.

— Bom, já atuei profissionalmente...

— É, vi a Tsunade falando.

Eu não tinha tanta certeza se o fato de ele parecer tão bom tinha a ver ou não com ser um profissional. Mas do que estava certa era que, depois daquela tarde de malucos exercícios teatrais que acabaria de viver, eu queria ardentemente ser tão boa quanto ele. Num impulso, barganhei:

— Eu te ensino a memorizar, se você me ensinar algumas das suas técnicas teatrais.

Seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso; ele pegou minha mão para sacudi-la:

— Feito!

Subitamente, fora da segurança protetora do ensaio e dos exercícios, tocá-lo me pareceu muito íntimo.

Eu me afastei um pouco e segurei meus livros contra o peito passando os braços em volta deles e formando uma espécie de escudo.

— Eu sou novo aqui, e trabalhar em grupo é um jeito fácil de fazer amigos — disse ele causando uma rachadura do piso com a sola de sua bota.

Pareceu-me um pouco solitário.

— Claro... — repliquei, me sentindo meio culpada.

Eu havia até me esquecido de que ele era novo na escola. Tinha a sensação de que já o conhecia havia muito tempo.

A campainha das quatro e meia tocou. Sasuke deu um pequeno pulo:

— Preciso ir — disse, dando um puxão na jaqueta para terminar de arrumá-la.

— Eu também. — Ainda tinha de passar no meu armário e pegar o resto dos meus livros.

— A gente se vê. — Sasuke sorriu e deu uma encolhida de ombros, meio sem jeito.

Então girou sobre seus calcanhares e saiu num meio pique porta afora.

Fiquei lá um pouco mais, vendo a porta se fechar atrás dele. _"Esperem só até eu contar para a TenTen que o Sasuke não é nenhum monstro"_, pensei. Simplesmente tocar em Sasuke e estar perto dele já tinha sido uma experiência muito interessante. Eu não podia nem imaginar o que seria beijá-lo.

"Ou podia?", pensei, enquanto corria em direção ao meu armário.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Minha Alma no Diário.**

Eu estava parada na calçada do lado de fora da escola, esperando o semáforo abrir. Minhas botas de caubói pisavam com firmeza no cimento, mas me sentia como se estivesse flutuando a uns dois centímetros do chão. Que grande dia tinha sido aquele.

Foi então que vi Kimimaro acenando para mim da janela do Jonesy's, do outro lado da rua. TenTen estava lá também, se inclinando por cima do ombro dele. Eu não conseguia ver Neji, mas o jipe dele estava estacionado em frente ao bar. Todos tinham esperado por mim.

— Ei! Sakura!

O grito atrás de mim ficara quase abafado pelo ronco de um motor.

Eu me virei. E lá, montado numa grande Harley preta, estava Sasuke. Mesmo com o capacete e a jaqueta de couro com o zíper puxado até em cima, eu o reconheci. Ele havia saído do fluxo do trânsito e parara no meio-fio. Acelerou a moto umas duas vezes, e a fumaça que saiu do escapamento me fez tossir. Gostei do jeito daquele "Ei" e tentei fazer igual:

— Hã... Ei, Sasuke. Linda a sua moto — gritei tentando superar o barulho do motor e o do trânsito.

— Quer uma carona? — Ofereceu.

Fiquei sem ar.

— Nisso?!

Que garota nunca sonhou com um passeio de moto ao pôr-do-sol, na garupa de um bonitão com jaqueta de couro e brinco na orelha? Mas a verdade é que, lá no fundo, tenho pavor de motocicletas! Meu pai é o cirurgião-chefe do pronto-socorro do Hospital Geral de Konoha e tem uma péssima opinião a respeito dessas máquinas. Diz que as motos matam as pessoas ou as mutilam para o resto da vida.

Além do mais, TenTen, Neji e Kimimaro estavam bem ali do outro lado da rua, olhando pela janela frontal do Jonesy's, esperando por mim.

— Não posso.

O sorriso de Sasuke se desfez.

— Ah... pensei que talvez você morasse em algum lugar no caminho para Keaton Corners...

— Não... Quero dizer, eu moro por lá... — disse, me sentindo completamente desajeitada enquanto apontava para South Chestnut, na direção de Old Town Road. — Mas é que estou indo encontrar com uns amigos — completei, indicando o Jonesy's com a cabeça.

A velha e recém-reformada lanchonete dos anos 50 brilhava na luz prateada da tarde. _"Sasuke precisa conhecer este lugar"_, pensei, _"se quiser se enturmar por aqui. Se é que nós vamos ser amigos"_.

— Ah, bom... — se conformou, colocando de volta o capacete.

Pela segunda vez naquela tarde tive a sensação de que ele se sentia sozinho.  
Aproximei-me e toquei em seu braço.

— Escute, por que você não vem também? Você já esteve no Jonesy's?

Sasuke não era de sair muito, senão, com certeza, antes do primeiro ensaio eu já saberia quem ele era.

— Só uma vez, na semana passada. Para pegar a vitrola automática para consertar — respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que eu reparei nos três rostos me encarando pela janela do outro lado da rua.

— Seus amigos estão esperando... — acrescentou com um pequeno sorriso. — Mas obrigado por perguntar. Fica para uma outra vez. Agora preciso ir trabalhar.

Na verdade ele ainda não tinha mencionado nem uma vez que trabalhava na oficina do pai. Eu me perguntava se estaria envergonhado por isso, ou algo do gênero. Nenhum de meus amigos na escola fazia algo além de estudar, apesar de que TenTen e eu eventualmente éramos baby-sitters para os filhos de amigos de nossas famílias. Eu me perguntava também sobre o que Kimimaro e companhia estariam pensando àquela altura me vendo conversar com um cara montado numa Harley.

— Bom, a gente se vê — despedi-me, abraçando meus livros com força.

Ele afrouxou o breque e acelerou. Justo antes de mergulhar no trânsito, gritou por cima do ombro, acelerando novamente:

— Não se esqueça de que você me deve aquelas lições de memorização. Tudo bem se eu te ligar para combinarmos isso?

— Claro — retruquei rindo, quando ele já entrava de novo na avenida para Keaton Corners. — Ei, meu número de telefone! Não está na lista!

Mas ele já estava muito longe para me escutar. Fiquei olhando a Harley ondular no meio do tráfego, até perdê-la de vista numa curva. Então me lembrei de que todos os números de telefone dos integrantes do elenco e da equipe técnica de A Bela e a Fera estavam listados nas agendas de ensaio que Tsunade havia distribuído. Até mesmo eu tinha o telefone de Sasuke!

Ouvi o clique do semáforo de pedestres. A luz estava verde. Atravessei a rua num pique rápido e subi de dois em dois os degraus das escadas frontais da lanchonete.

— Oi, gente! — ofeguei, pendurando meu casaco num dos pequenos ganchos ao lado da mesa.

Neji se levantou e me deixou deslizar para o lado dele. Nós sempre nos sentávamos assim: eu do lado de Neji, de frente para Kimimaro, e TenTen ao lado de Kimimaro, de frente para Neji.

Desabei no assento de couro falso e afundei nele até meu queixo quase encostar na mesa de fórmica azul-turquesa. Passeei o dedo sobre a mesa e sorri para Kimimaro do outro lado. Depois para TenTen. Eu queria abraçar todo mundo. Sentia-me abobada, eufórica e totalmente sem fôlego.

— Eu te falei! — TenTen cantarolou, como se fosse uma musiquinha. — Ele é um motoqueiro...

Fiquei pasmada:

— E daí?

— É difícil imaginar você trabalhando com alguém como esse cara, Sakura. Ele parece meio bruto — observou Neji.

Eu me endireitei no assento.

— É um pouquinho. Mas qual o problema? Isso não impede que ele atue.

TenTen olhava para mim como se eu fosse uma recém-chegada de Plutão, ou algo parecido.

— Por um segundo cheguei a pensar que você ia convidá-lo para vir aqui também — disse Kimimaro num tom amuado, me encarando. — Você parece diferente... — Agora seu tom de voz pulara de amuado para perplexo.

Na parte cromada do porta guardanapo eu captei um reflexo retorcido de mim mesma, do tipo "sala dos espelhos". Meu cabelo tinha se desvencilhado da trança, e as maçãs de meu rosto estavam rosadas.

Olhei para Kimimaro do outro lado da mesa e me dei conta de que para olhá-lo nos olhos tinha de levantar ligeiramente a vista. Sasuke e eu éramos da mesma altura, e naturalmente encarávamo-nos olho no olho.

— Eu me sinto diferente! — declarei.

Desde que o ensaio terminara, tinha a sensação de estar renovada e mais viva, de que a cada segundo, cada pedacinho, de mim se transformavam.

— É, Kimimaro, me sinto diferente. Acabo de experimentar algo novo e maravilhoso...

Mas estava muito eufórica para explicar tudo naquele momento. E não podia deixar de lado o que TenTen dissera a respeito de Sasuke e sua Harley. Ela fizera a palavra "motoqueiro" soar como um palavrão.

— Ele anda de moto, TenTen. Você já sabia disso. Motoqueiros não são necessariamente criminosos.

TenTen fez um gesto pacificador com as mãos:

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. De qualquer jeito, com o que você está tão exaltada? — Perguntou, inclinando-se para trás para deixar o garçom colocar uma soda diet na sua frente.

TenTen espremeu delicadamente o limão por cima do montinho de pedras de gelo. Eu detesto gelo na soda, e TenTen sempre me provoca com isso. Ela deu uma sugada.

— Você mal conhece o cara. A maioria dos motoqueiros anda com a gangue do Pulito.

— Sasuke não tem nada a ver com esse tipo de gente — insisti, esperando que realmente não fosse um dos que circulavam com o pessoal do Pulito, garotada da pesada. — Ele é um verdadeiro ator. Pode acreditar.

Minha irritação com TenTen estava começando a se dissolver à medida que eu direcionava a conversa para o ensaio.

— Bom, me parece legal tudo isso — concedeu ela.

Percebi que ela tentava parecer entusiástica, mas estava ao mesmo tempo um pouco cética.

— Só que acho também que vai exigir muito de você — completou.

— Especialmente durante a fase de trabalhos e exames bimestrais. Você não tem um super trabalho de História Americana à vista? TenTen tem — disse Neji, esticando os braços por cima da cabeça.

Ele pediu outro café. Neji é o único garoto de 16 anos que conheço que praticamente inalava café — café de verdade, com cafeína.

Fim de bimestre. Notas. O maldito trabalho de História. Fiquei pálida e senti um nó no estômago. O tal trabalho teria de ser entregue lá pelos mesmos dias em que eu supostamente já deveria ter todas as minhas falas memorizadas.

—Droga, é mesmo. Os exames e os trabalhos do bimestre eram as coisas mais distantes da minha cabeça quando me candidatei para a peça.

— O quê?! Sakura, a rainha da lição de casa dos segundanistas, se esquecendo do fim do bimestre! — exclamou TenTen, com uma risada nervosa.

— Não sei, não, Sakura. Essa história de peça de teatro... Não é do seu feitio folgar desse jeito com os estudos — disse Kimimaro, franzindo as sobrancelhas para mim. — Você não pensou que a peça vai tomar a metade do seu tempo?

— Pois é... Não pensei.

Eu estava começando a me sentir uma boba. Como podia ter me esquecido dos trabalhos da escola? Aquela semana estava se convertendo numa semana de "números um" para mim: a primeira atitude impulsiva que havia tomado em minha vida; o papel principal na primeira peça de teatro a que me candidatara; o primeiro ensaio; o primeiro novo amigo em anos.

E agora começava a temer que todos esses "números um" me levassem a um outro "número um": minha primeira nota zero!

— Ei, ânimo! Não é o fim do mundo! — encorajou TenTen. — Você vai dar conta de tudo.

— Você sempre dá conta, Sakura - acrescentou Neji. — Afinal, não é a toa que todo mundo a considera um gênio.

— Então espero que todo mundo esteja certo — disse.

Mas naquele dia eu não estava com vontade de ser gênio coisa nenhuma. Fora o dia de começar a aprender a me soltar.

Só de pensar como aquela tarde tinha sido maravilhosa, eu já me esquecia automaticamente da questão do fim do bimestre. As provas e os trabalhos poderiam esperar até eu chegar em casa e pegar os livros. Por enquanto, desejava saborear aquela magia um pouco mais. Queria que TenTen, Kimimaro e Neji compreendessem quão maravilhoso tudo aquilo estava sendo pra mim.

— De qualquer jeito — continuei —, só o fato de fazer parte do elenco de A Bela e a Fera me faz sentir tão bem! É a sensação de finalmente ter conseguido algo por mim mesma.

— Ué, e ganhar o primeiro prêmio na Feira de Ciências do condado por dois anos seguidos não é consegui algo por si mesma? — Perguntou Kimimaro.

Ele fora minha dupla em Ciência num ano e TenTen no outro.

— Claro que isso conta... mas eu estou acostumada a ser inteligente. O que não estou acostumada a ser é, bem, talentosa, ou "artística", ou bonita.

A última palavra simplesmente escapou, e eu me senti corar.

TenTen alcançou minha trança e a puxou.

— Você é bonita. Mas a Faculdade de Direito de Harvard não vai estar preocupada com a sua beleza. Eles estão interessados em códigos de lei e boas notas.

— Dá um tempo, TenTen. Estamos no colegial ainda — disse Neji.

Esse era um dos motivos mais freqüentes de discussão entre nós quatro. TenTen e Kimimaro tinham essa mania de planejar cada detalhe de nossos futuros. Já haviam até previsto que seríamos sócios numa firma de advocacia em Boston: Suguiyama, Kaguya, Hyuuga & Haruno.

Neji não estava tão convencido quanto eles a respeito de que rumo tomaria sua vida depois do colegial. E, depois daquele dia, eu também não estava mais.

Eu mudava de idéia o tempo todo. Em certos dias queria ser médica: agarrar a vida e a morte com minhas próprias mãos e superar o desafio. Então a comichão da advocacia voltava, e aí eu começava a sonhar com ser a primeira presidenta dos Estados Unidos. Não importava o que eu quisesse fazer, tinha de ser sempre algo desafiador.

Alguma coisa que qualquer um não fosse capaz de fazer. E agora estava achando que talvez quisesse ser atriz.

Esse simples pensamento me petrificou. De repente, tudo pareceu absurdo, ridículo. E mais petrificante ainda foi pensar em como iria conseguir cumprir com todas as minhas obrigações escolares. A realidade concreta do aqui e agora era estudar para as provas de Biologia e escrever meu trabalho de História — e não ser uma atriz. O mesmo quanto às notas. E o mesmo quanto a decorar todas aquelas falas para dali a uma semana.

Meu coração afundou.

— De que estou brincando, afinal? — suspirei. — Acho que mordi mais do que sou capaz de mastigar... eu...

— Você não pode desistir agora! — me interrompeu Kimimaro, parecendo horrorizado. — Você assumiu um compromisso. Está na peça, e tenho certeza de que vai conseguir fazer um belo trabalho no papel de Branca de Neve...

— De Bela! — gritamos Neji, TenTen e eu ao mesmo tempo.

Tive vontade de matar Kimimaro por ter se esquecido de algo tão importante para mim, mas de repente comecei a rir. Deixei para lá...

— Está bom, Bela, ou o que for. — Kimimaro pareceu incomodado. — Você pode fazer tudo isso ao mesmo tempo... se é que alguém pode. E assim se livra duma vez dessa história de teatro.

— "Me livrar"? — Mal consegui repetir as palavras dele. Alguém pode se livrar de uma gripe. Ou da mania de só usar roupas rosa choque. Ou de um engarrafamento.

— Talvez o teatro seja algo de que eu não queira me livrar — repliquei, finalmente. — Por que eu deveria? Talvez atuar seja uma parte importante do que realmente sou.

— Desde quando? — gracejou TenTen.

Kimimaro arqueou as sobrancelhas. Neji sorriu para mim.

— Estou falando sério — afirmei.

— Ha! Depois de um único ensaio, ela está falando sério a respeito de se tornar uma atriz. Seja realista, Sakura! — disse TenTen. — Aproveite a experiência e depois parta para outra. Não é essa uma das razões pela qual se candidatou para a peça? Experimentar algo novo. E não ficar amarrada à primeira novidade que experimenta!

_"Uma das razões, TenTen...",_ disse para mim mesma. Mas eu não estava a fim de começar a falar ali de toda aquela história da peça de Natal na infância e do meu velho sonho de estrelato.

— O próximo passo, Sakura, é começar a se preparar para entrar na Escola de Artes Dramáticas de Yale — sugeriu Neji, brincando.

— Não comece a dar idéias a ela! — exclamou Kimimaro. — A última coisa que tinha ouvido aqui é que nós íamos todos para a Faculdade de Direito de Harvard. Certo, Sakura?

Não respondi. Subitamente, eu não tinha mais vontade de saber o que iria fazer depois do colegial. Não tinha vontade nem de pensar no assunto. Acima de tudo, não queria me sentir enjaulada. Toda aquela conversa me levava a sentir que as janelas escancaradas dentro de mim durante o ensaio estavam sendo todas trancadas novamente, uma a uma.

— Espere um pouco, Kimimaro! Eu estou só no segundo ano. Não tenho por que ficar preocupada com isso desde já.

— Eu te conheço desde que tinha nove anos e sempre teve planos de ir para Harvard e ser alguém na vida — Kimimaro resmungou, agarrando a conta.

Parte inferior do formulário

— Eu ainda quero ser alguém na vida — repliquei. — Só não sei direito ainda o que eu quero ser. Só tenho 15 anos, Kimimaro. Minha vida nem começou.

_"Ou será que já começou?",_ pensei enquanto acompanhava Neji, que já saía da mesa.

— Está sensível hoje, hein? — provocou TenTen, brincalhona. — O que há de errado com você, Sakura? — Perguntou num tom mais sério, quando nós duas já saíamos da lanchonete, deixando os meninos dentro para pagar a conta.

— Nada, TenTen — respondi, um pouco magoada por ela não ser capaz de compreender por si mesma.

Algo de maravilhoso acontecera comigo naquele dia, e meus amigos simplesmente não conseguiam perceber.

Os diários são o que os amigos nunca poderão ser. Um diário é um amigo todo ouvidos, sempre atento e compreensivo, ao qual se pode confiar absolutamente qualquer segredo.

Naquela noite, com o rádio sintonizado numa estação de jazz para notívagos, e as pernas enfiadas embaixo do meu edredom púrpura escuro, despi minha alma no diário. Enchi três páginas inteiras com a minha letra apertada, só falando de tudo o que acontecera no dia, de Sasuke, e de como me sentira por ter uma chance de fazer um velho sonho se tornar realidade.

Mais do que nada, escrevi sobre o quanto tinha me divertido com todos aqueles jogos malucos, confiando o suficiente em alguém para me deixar cair de costas em seus braços. Claro, não quaisquer braços. Os braços de Sasuke. Doce pensamento. Depois de escrever isso, mordi a caneta, olhei vagamente para as florezinhas do papel de parede amarelo do meu quarto e suspirei.

O suspiro se derreteu e se metamorfoseou numa nítida pontada de culpa e numa vaga sensação de confusão.

Escrever tanto sobre a peça e sobre Sasuke me fez pensar em Kimimaro. Às vezes me questiono por que comecei a namorar ele. Tentei fazer uma lista das possíveis razões:

_"1. Nós dois somos altos. Eu sou a garota mais alta do segundo ano, e ele é um dos garotos mais altos. Os treinadores de basquete têm 'babado' com a gente desde o ginásio. Nada demais para servir de base a um relacionamento, exceto pelo fato de que nós dois detestamos basquete."_

_"2. Nós sempre fomos vizinhos, até os pais de Kimimaro se mudarem no ano passado para um belo bairro novo a leste de Keaton Corners. De maneira que nós nos conhecemos praticamente desde sempre."_

_"3. Nós éramos 'menores abandonados'. O 'pão amanhecido de nossa turma', Kimimaro costumava dizer. TenTen, Neji, Kimimaro, eu e mais outros dois garotos que depois acabaram se mudando para outro bairro, tínhamos sempre convivido juntos e saído em grupo a partir dos 13 anos. Mas logo que Neji tirara sua carta de motorista, ele e TenTen subitamente haviam formado um parzinho à parte e começado a sair para todos os lados, sozinhos, no jipe de Neji. Isso deixara Kimimaro e eu a ver navios, e só dois não formam uma turma."_

_"Lá pelo nosso terceiro cinema, só nós dois, ele pegou na minha mão. Era o filme mais recente da série das Tartarugas Ninja, e me lembro de cada cena com detalhes. Segurar na mão de Kimimaro não apagara nenhum pensamento de minha mente, nem enchera meu estômago com borboletas amarelas. Nem nada parecido. Fora apenas uma gostosa sensação de familiaridade, de um afeto reconfortante. Rochas não explodiram e fogos de artifício não iluminaram os céus, mas tinha gostado de pegar na mão dele e de abraçá-lo."_

_"E foi a mesma sensação de 'torta de maçã quentinha feita em casa' quando mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, ele me deu o beijo de boa-noite na porta de minha casa. Estávamos os dois meio encabulados com a situação. Nossos narizes trombaram, e ambos demos uma risadinha boba. Nós nos beijamos muitas vezes desde então, mas nenhum dos beijos de Kimimaro jamais me colocou em órbita". _

Eu tinha acabado de escrever isso quando o telefone tocou. Minha primeira reação não foi sair correndo em direção ao aparelho (não estou autorizada a ter meu próprio aparelho de telefone até completar meu 16º aniversário). Foi olhar para o despertador. Eram 23h35min. Todos os que me conhecem sabem muito bem que eu não posso receber telefonemas depois das 22h30min nos dias de aula.

Portanto, imaginei que não fosse para mim. Deixei tocar mais uma vez, fechei meu diário, me enfiei de novo debaixo do edredom e acariciei minha gata Pebbles até ela começar a ronronar. Engraçado como Kimimaro me fizera pensar em torta de maçã, enquanto Sasuke... Sasuke me fizera parar de pensar. Ou me fizera pensar somente nele.

— Sakura, é para você! — Minha mãe gritou um instante depois, num tom que não me pareceu de contentamento. Eu me sentei de supetão.

— Para mim?!

Quem poderia estar me ligando àquela hora?

Pulei da cama e corri para a sala. Nem me preocupei em colocar o robe e os chinelos. Minha mãe tinha voltado tarde e ainda estava vestida com a roupa de trabalho. No andar debaixo a TV estava ligada.

— É alguém do tal grupo de teatro — disse, me passando o fone. Tirou o casaco e soltou os pequenos botões prateados de sua blusa de seda. Pareceu-me um pouco cansada enquanto se dirigia para seu quarto. — Não sei quem pode estar te ligando a essa hora... — acrescentou com algo mais do que um leve traço de irritação na voz.

Eu tampouco tinha a mínima idéia, mas gostaria que ela não tivesse ficado tão irritada. Esperei até que fechasse a porta do quarto, e destapei o fone.

— Alô? — Eu disse.

— Hã... Sakura? — A outra voz respondeu. Eu conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar.

— Sasuke? — Quase sussurrei o nome dele.

Inclinei-me para trás, me apoiando contra a parede, e enfiei um pé debaixo da barra da camisola.

— Eu não pensei que fosse tão tarde... De repente me senti muito novinha, com todo o "peso" dos meus 15 anos nas costas. Afinal de contas, ele era um veterano.

— Regras da casa. Nada de telefonemas depois das dez e meia da noite em dias de aula — tive de dizer, para o caso de ele tornar a ligar nesse horário "impróprio".

Comecei a sorrir. Talvez ele realmente ligasse de novo.

— Eu estive pensando...

— Sobre?

— Sobre os truques para decorar o texto.

Eu me senti meio desapontada.

— Ah, as nossas lições de memorização...

— É... eu sabia que era meio tarde e tal, mas não pensei...

— Não, tudo bem, não tem problema... — interrompi.

Eu não queria que ele desligasse. Estava prestando atenção aos sons de sua casa que vinham pelo telefone. Havia uma música tocando... Ele estava ouvindo a mesma estação de jazz que eu!

Fiquei imaginando como seria a casa de Sasuke. Tentei visualizar onde estava o aparelho de telefone, e decidi que ficava na cozinha. Imaginei-a toda amarela e luminosa, da cor dos girassóis. Eu podia vê-lo apoiado contra a bancada, falando comigo.

Sentei-me no chão e fiquei encaracolando os grossos pêlos do tapete com os dedos do pé.

— E então, o que é que têm as nossas aulas de memorização?

— A gente tem tão pouco tempo para decorar essas falas! Ainda bem que é boa nesse negócio — disse ele —, porque você aparece em quase todas as cenas da peça. Eu só tenho de ficar bancando o monstro e grunhir bastante. — E então ele deu uma espécie de rosnada no telefone.

Joguei a cabeça para trás e soltei uma gargalhada. Ele riu junto.

— Mas, mesmo assim, tenho muita coisa para memorizar. Achei que devia começar já.

— Tem razão.

Tentei repassar minha agenda mentalmente.

— Talvez você pudesse me dar umas dicas agora... pelo menos para eu dar a partida.

— Agora? Pelo telefone? — perguntei, escutando o tom de decepção de minha própria voz.

— É verdade, já é tarde. É melhor eu esperar.

— Não! — quase gritei no fone. — A gente pode começar já. — Fiz uma pausa para clarear as idéias. — Bom, lembro que a primeira lição que aquela professora me ensinou foi pegar pequenos trechos daquilo que se quer memorizar e cantá-los para si mesmo.

— Cantar?

— É, do mesmo jeito que as criancinhas fazem quando estão aprendendo o alfabeto. De alguma forma isso ajuda. Mas, o mais importante, pegue algumas frases, metade de uma cena, qualquer coisa, e leia antes de dormir. Então repita uma e outra vez, até cair no sono com aquela ladainha ressoando na sua cabeça... Quando você acordar, vai se lembrar de tudo.

— Sério?

— Confie em mim! — eu disse, exatamente no mesmo tom que ele havia usado comigo no ensaio daquela tarde. Nós dois rimos.

— É, vou ter de confiar mesmo! — retrucou ele, bem-humorado.

Houve um silêncio. Eu não queria desligar ainda. E acho que ele também não estava com nenhuma pressa de se despedir.

— Bom... é tarde... — Sasuke arrematou finalmente, com uma voz mais grave.

— É... eu tenho de ir.

— É... amanhã então...

— Legal.

Nós dois desligamos, mas nenhum de nós disse "tchau".

Estiquei as pernas para a frente e fiquei sentada no chão, com os fios do telefone ao meu redor. Nem sei quanto tempo me deixei ficar lá, daquele jeito. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que poderia significar falar ao telefone com um cara que acabara de conhecer e não ter a mínima vontade de desligar.

— Sakura? — Minha mãe tinha saído de seu quarto. Ela estava vestida com o roupão de banho e passava uma escova no cabelo. — Quem era no telefone?

Algo na voz dela me deixou alerta:

— Você quer dizer quem acabou de ligar agora?

— Isso mesmo — disse, olhando para mim. Levantei-me e dei um sorriso, com a esperança de que parecesse bem casual.

— Ah, era o Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. É o rapaz que pegou o papel da Fera.

— Sei...

Ela continuava parecendo não muito satisfeita.

— Ah, é mesmo, me esqueci... — continuei, ainda tentando manter o tom casual. — Você não estava aqui na hora do jantar e por isso ainda não está sabendo... — Agora já não conseguia mais controlar o meu sorriso. — Ganhei o papel principal. Vou fazer a Bela!

Os olhos de minha mãe se arregalaram.

— Ei, que bom! — exclamou ela. — Só espero que participar de uma peça não interfira nos seus trabalhos escolares. Não se envolva demais com esse negócio de teatro, senão ele vai tomar lodo o seu tempo. Os ensaios podem exigir muitíssimo.

— Nem precisa falar!

— Mas esse garoto... como é o nome dele?

— Sasuke — eu disse cuidadosamente.

Minha mãe _nunca_ esquecia um nome.

— Por que ele te ligou tão tarde? É melhor ele não se acostumar. Você o conhece bem?

— Ah, mãe — choraminguei —, não fique tão preocupada! Ele não vai mais ligar tão tarde. O Sasuke só queria repassar umas falas do ensaio de hoje. Vamos trabalhar muito próximos daqui para frente. Afinal de contas, ele é o meu parceiro agora.

Algo na expressão de minha mãe me disse que era melhor não dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

— Desde que ele respeite as regras da casa... — replicou ela. E começou a descer os degraus da escada e então se virou dizendo:

— Para falar a verdade, não posso dizer que gostei muito do jeito dele no telefone. Não é tão educado quanto o Kimimaro.

Suspirei.

— Olha aqui, mãe, o Sasuke é legal, pode acreditar. Se ele não fosse, você acha que a Tsunade Senju o teria selecionado para a peça? Você sabe muito bem como ela é durona.

— Está bem, tudo bem, mas ele não tem jeito de se parecer com os seus amigos de sempre, é só isso.

Ela franziu os lábios levemente, numa expressão um pouco preocupada. Encarou-me por um segundo e continuou a descer as escadas.

— Sasuke não é como eles. Não, não mesmo — retruquei, nas numa voz suave, que na verdade ela não poderia ouvir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Heroína de Conto de Fadas.**

— Por que você não deixa seus cabelos soltos, Sakura? — perguntou Tsunade no começo da semana seguinte, da cadeira da primeira fileira da platéia em que estava sentada.

Levantei os olhos do script, confusa.

Tsunade riu.

— É, se livre dessa trança. Você sempre usa os cabelos puxados para trás ou para cima, num rabo-de-cavalo. Vamos lá, experimente. Só para ver como fica.

Eu me senti encabulada, mas obedeci, apesar de já saber muito bem como meu cabelo ficava quando solto: uma bagunça.

Desfiz a trança, me curvei e deixei meus cabelos caírem como uma cortina na frente de meus olhos. Então me endireitei, sacudi a cabeça para trás, e vi Sasuke me espreitando.

— Lindos! — exclamou ele num sussurro que atravessou o palco, apontando para os meus cabelos.

Eu ri, toquei em meus cabelos e senti meu rosto ficar quente.

— Bem melhor — disse Tsunade. — Agora você parece uma garota prestes a se apaixonar. — Ela pulou para cima do palco e me lançou um olhar crítico:

— De agora em diante vista uma saia comprida nos ensaios, para se acostumar a andar pelo palco dessa maneira. Nos contos de fadas as garotas não usam jeans. Um figurino adequado vai ajudá-la a entrar na personagem.

Então Tsunade pediu a Konan que esvaziasse o palco, para que se pudesse ensaiar a cena programada para aquele dia, o prólogo. Era uma cena entre Naruto, que fazia o papel do pai da Bela, e Sasuke. Passava-se na manhã seguinte ao dia em que a Fera tinha protegido o pai da Bela da tempestade.

Peguei a meu suéter e o meu script e me sentei atrás de Tsunade. Eu precisava trabalhar nas minhas falas, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ver o que Sasuke iria fazer. Naruto e eu tínhamos que dar uma repassada numa outra cena mais tarde, e por essa razão eu tinha uma desculpa perfeita para ficar por lá.

Claro que Sasuke ainda não estava maquiado de monstro. Não estava nem mesmo usando a máscara que no dia anterior Tsunade havia-lhe dito que comprasse, para ir praticando. Vestia apenas uma calça de malha preta bem larga e uma suéter com capuz, também preta. E um par de tênis velhos e macios.

Eu me questionara se trocar os jeans e as botas de motoqueiro pelo que ele estava vestindo agora era sua estratégia para entrar na pele da personagem. Resolvi perguntar mais tarde.

Sasuke entrou no palco. Puxou para cima o capuz do suéter e ficou de costas para todo mundo por um momento. Seu corpo se tensionou com a concentração. Parecia uma pantera pronta para dar o bote. Então colocou o capuz para baixo e se virou de frente. Todos na platéia ofegaram.

Quase não consegui reconhecê-lo. Seu rosto parecia empelotado e escamoso, como o de um réptil. Um rosto com o qual você não gostaria de topar sozinha numa rua escura. Havia nele uma expressão de fúria e sofrimento.

Da décima fileira da platéia podia-se sentir a dor e o medo que emanavam daquela face contorcida.

Ao longo de toda a cena a voz de Sasuke foi ameaçadora, encurvou os ombros sobre si mesmo e ficou parecendo um felino ferido e raivoso. Fui apanhada em cheio pela teia de fantasia que Sasuke estava tecendo bem ali, na minha frente.

Quando a cena terminou, houve uma fração de segundo durante a qual Sasuke ainda era a Fera. Então a personagem pareceu escorrer dele como água, e o rapaz em pé no palco era de novo um colegial de 17 anos olhando esperançoso para sua professora a espera de algum comentário. Não, não apenas um comentário, Cada átomo de Sasuke parecia ansiar por um elogio.

O teatro ficou em silêncio por um instante, até que Tsunade realmente aplaudiu. E o mesmo fizeram todos os outros.

— Isso foi incrível, Uchiha — disse Naruto.

Sasuke enterrou os punhos no bolso da frente de seu suéter e corou de prazer.

Tsunade subiu novamente no palco e deu algumas instruções aos rapazes. Eu me estiquei para frente em minha cadeira, para tentar escutar o que ela dizia. A performance de Sasuke tinha me inspirado. Estava determinada a saber tudo o que havia para saber no mundo sobre a arte de representar, sobre teatro, sobre construir uma personagem.

Um pouco mais tarde, durante uma pausa, Sasuke se ofereceu para me mostrar todos os cantos do teatro.

— Não posso acreditar que você nunca tenha explorado este lugar — disse ele.

Seus olhos escuros brilhavam enquanto me guiava para a porta que ficava bem em frente à saída lateral do palco. Eu havia estado nos bastidores uma vez, na semana anterior, para que Ino tomasse minhas medidas para o figurino e para trabalhar um pouco com Tsunade. Havia até brincado com Ino a respeito do fato de haver no teatro um único e grande camarim do qual as garotas do elenco tinham se apossado. Os rapazes tiveram de se conformar com o banheiro para se trocarem.

Dirigimo-nos para a sala em que figurinos, cenários e materiais de cena em geral ficavam guardados. Ainda podíamos escutar Tsunade dando as instruções de iluminação. Também ouvíamos marteladas e vozes vindo da oficina do teatro, onde estavam sendo construídos os novos cenários.

Segui Sasuke até a sala de materiais. Cabides cheios de velhos figurinos se alinhavam em uma parede. Painéis poeirentos de cenários antigos se apoiavam nas outras paredes. Espadas, chapéus de todas as formas e cores, cestas repletas de rolos de tecidos desbotados. Uma única e fraca lâmpada amarelada dependurada no teto, lançando sombras assustadoras sobre todos os objetos. Parecia um pouco com o trem fantasma de nosso parque de diversões local.

Andei em direção a uma penteadeira de pés compridos e finos com um grande espelho oval, tão sujo que nem de muito perto conseguia me ver. Com o dedo escrevi na poeira "SAKURA = BELA", e a data. Então, num impulso, acrescentei "SASUKE = FERA".

— Ei, olha só isso aqui! — exclamou Sasuke.

Rapidamente esfreguei a mão numa área grande do espelho e apaguei nossos nomes. O reflexo de Sasuke apareceu na minha frente. Ele tinha encontrado um grande chapéu com plumas.

Colocou-o na cabeça, fez uma pose e arqueou o corpo num gesto profundo e galante. Então agarrou uma espada e começou a esgriar com um inimigo de faz-de-conta.

Apanhou uma poeirenta capa de veludo vermelho e a jogou para mim. Coloquei-a sobre os ombros, espiei no espelho e fiquei surpresa ao ver que meus cabelos continuavam soltos. Joguei-os cima do colarinho ereto e rígido da capa.

Subitamente me senti uma boboca, como se tivesse seis anos. Mas, pelo fato de estar ali sozinha com Sasuke, me senti também "mais velha". Me virei para ele.

— Você sabe o que este lugar me lembra?

— Um sótão.

— Numa casa velha! Brincando de disfarce e faz-de-conta.

— Então é por isso que nós dois temos tanto em comum — disse Sasuke.

— Isso o quê?

— Sótãos, faz-de-conta. Você é uma atriz inata, Sakura. Não diga que não adora isso tudo... E não é que a Tsunade está com a razão? Só de deixar os cabelos soltos e vestir um figurino, já se tornou uma pessoa totalmente diferente.

— Nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, que representar fosse como brincar de faz-de-conta num velho sótão. Mas é isso mesmo.

Então contei a ele que ser uma estrela dos palcos e das telas tinha sido sempre um dos meus segredos mais preciosos.

— Não vai ser segredo por muito tempo... Aposto como a Bela vai ser apenas o primeiro papel que você vai pegar aqui. Está só no segundo ano, Sakura. E é talentosa. Claro que tem muito que aprender, mas você possui o dom.

Então me falou daquele livro de um russo que diz tudo sobre como construir uma personagem. Disse que eu deveria lê-lo. Enquanto conversávamos, ele estava remexendo em algumas coisas num cesto.

— Olha só para isso aqui!

Sasuke me passou um espelhinho de mão todo enfeitado e uma escova de cabelos com um longo cabo que fazia jogo com o primeiro. Eram do tipo dos que eu tinha visto nos filmes antigos.

Testei a escova, passando-a por meus cabelos. Sasuke sentou-se numa das quinas da penteadeira e ficou me olhando e falando com uma voz suave:

— Também tenho meus sonhos, Sakura. Não quero só representar. Algum dia quero também dirigir. — Ele se levantou e esticou os braços para o alto, sacudindo impacientemente a cabeça. — O problema é que eu quero tudo!

Parei de escovar os cabelos e ponderei sobre o que Sasuke dizia. Ele parecia reprimido, excitado, ansioso... e algo mais. Assustado? Eu me dei conta então de que no fundo não era tão seguro de si quanto parecia.

— Olha, Sasuke, ainda não entendo muito de teatro. Mas se tivesse um milhão de dólares para apostar, apostaria que você vai ter "tudo", sim.

Ele encontrou meu olhar no espelho:

— Você acha mesmo?

— Acho — confirmei, e era verdade. — E acho até que a Universidade de Yale concederia uma bolsa de estudos a você. Ouvi falar que eles têm um Departamento de Artes Dramáticas. Você é bom o suficiente.

— Yale? — ele fixou o olhar em mim como se houvesse crescido um nariz extra em minha cara, ou algo parecido. — Esqueça. Quem disse que quero ir para Yale?

— Você não quer?

Sasuke veio em minha direção aos trancos, por cima das tralhas espalhadas pela sala, e se agachou perto de um baú, pousando as mãos no tampo curvo de madeira.

— Yale? Universidade? Não é nesses lugares que está a arte de representar. De jeito nenhum. Quero a coisa de verdade. Não posso deixar minha vida de lado por quatro anos só para conseguir um estúpido diploma de ator. Quero viver teatro, respirar teatro. Assim que terminar o colegial, caio fora daqui. Vou pra Nova York.

— Broadway?

— Com certeza. Ele se levantou e começou a andar para lá e para cá por trás de mim. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto falava:

— Ou no circuito _off_ Broadway, mesmo que seja num teatrinho qualquer. O que me importa é fazer arte de verdade. Faculdade é legal para algumas áreas, para se tornar um cientista, um professor. Mas para representar, realmente representar, você tem de viver de verdade, cair no mundão.

— Mas como você vai se virar num lugar como Nova York?

— Sei lá — disse ele despreocupadamente. — Dou um jeito. Sempre me virei. Sou bastante habilidoso e posso trabalhar duro em quase qualquer tipo de serviço. Desde que haja uma chance de fazer teatro de verdade, não ligo muito para o que tiver de fazer para viver, nem para quanto dinheiro vou ganhar.

Engoli em seco. Tudo o que ele dizia era um pouco demais pra eu digerir de uma vez só.

Nunca tinha pensado na vida naqueles termos. Nunca me ocorrera que alguém poderia querer fazer algo grande e importante na vida sem ter necessariamente de ir à escola. Sempre encarara a escola como um lugar extremamente excitante.

Mas Sasuke a fazia parecer, sei lá, algo entediante e desinteressante. Ou, no mínimo, não tão interessante quanto a vida que planejava para si mesmo.

Recomecei a esticar meus cabelos com a escova. Como sempre, estavam embaraçados e escová-los com força repuxava meu couro cabeludo. Aquilo doía.

— Não faça isso! — disse Sasuke, com um tom de voz engraçado.

Então, antes que eu pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, ele já havia tirado a escova de minha mão.

Ri, mas meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Ele tocou em meus cabelos suavemente e começou a escová-los. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que não doía.

Ele encontrou de novo meu olhar no espelho, e havia uma expressão em seus olhos que fez minha espinha amolecer de cima a baixo. Se não estivesse sentada, acho que teria desmaiado ali mesmo. Ele se inclinou um pouco, ajeitou a capa vermelha sobre meus ombros e arranjou meus cabelos em leque por sobre ela. Então, avançando com sua cabeça por cima da minha, foi se curvando mais para baixo, mais para baixo...

— Fim do descanso! — A voz de Naruto soou de repente num estrondo.

Ele estava em algum lugar do lado de fora da sala de materiais, mas muito perto.

Sasuke deu um salto para trás.

Também dei um salto e quase bati o ombro no queixo dele. Sua mão agarrou a minha, para me acalmar. Por um momento nossos dedos se entrelaçaram. Por um segundo quis ficar daquele jeito para sempre. E no segundo seguinte tentei perceber no que exatamente eu estava pensando. Retirei minha mão da dele e comecei a dobrar a capa.

— Haruno, Uchiha, onde vocês estão?

— Aqui! — a voz de Sasuke soou surpreendentemente casual, como se quase nada tivesse acontecido entre nós dois.

— Para o palco, está na hora! — disse Naruto, entrando na sala de materiais e olhando para nós.

Sasuke, que tinha deslizado de mansinho até a cesta das espadas, olhou para Naruto com um amplo e amigável sorriso.

Eu estava em pé, no meio das sombras. Sentia-me tão vermelha quanto a capa, mas Naruto não pareceu notar. Ele encurralou Sasuke e começou a conversar.

— Então, o que você acha deste lugar?

— Demais! Eu estava justamente comentando com a Sakura como este teatro é legal. Aliás, estava pensando... — continuou Sasuke com um tom de voz despreocupado — vocês têm livros sobre teatro por aqui? Como aquele do Stanislavski, por exemplo...

— Quem?

— Stanislavski. O título é 'A Construção da Personagem'. Vocês têm? Acho que seria muito bom para a Sakura ler esse livro. Naruto balançou a cabeça.

— Tente na biblioteca — disse ele, enquanto já atravessava o arco da porta com seus largos ombros, de volta para o palco.

Sasuke começou a segui-lo, mas depois de um ou dois passos parou e se voltou para mim:

— Ei, Sakura, tenho esse livro em casa. Por que você não vai comigo até lá depois do ensaio e o apanha?

— Hoje? — foi a primeira palavra que me saiu.

Minha voz geralmente grave se esganiçou, e senti meu rosto ir de vermelho para pálido e para vermelho de novo. Era uma espécie de código. O que Sasuke estava na verdade dizendo era: _"Sim, de fato algo quase aconteceu. E eu não quero que esse momento se acabe"._

Fiquei atônica por um instante e não consegui encará-lo. Tinha quase beijado aquele garoto bem ali, na sala de materiais, e agora precisava agir, tínhamos de agir, como se nada em absoluto tivesse acontecido.

— Não posso. Tenho de fazer um baby-sitting assim que sair daqui.

— Fica para outra hora, então.

Naruto se intrometeu:

— Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada nesse livro também... talvez depois que a Sakura o tiver lido.

Estávamos na coxia agora. Naruto parou e me encarou:

— Puxa, Sakura! Você... você está linda! — disse ele, com um sorriso encabulado.

— Ela tem de ser. — Sasuke deu um tapinha nas costas de Naruto e piscou para mim. — Afinal de contas, ela é a Bela!

Ele saiu andando com Naruto. Segui atrás deles, agradecendo por ter um minuto para me recompor. Eu estava um pouco confusa. O que afinal tinha quase acontecido lá na sala de materiais? Primeiro Sasuke havia quase me beijado. Depois, num piscar de olhos, lá estava ele jogando conversa fora com Naruto.

É, com certeza ele conseguia mudar de marcha bastante rápido. Num segundo ele discorria ardentemente sobre seu futuro como ator, no segundo seguinte era ardente comigo e poucos segundos depois conseguia agir como se nada em absoluto houvesse ocorrido entre nós.

Era o suficiente para me fazer perguntar a mim mesma se o que tinha acabado de acontecer era real ou só um faz-de-conta, como na peça. Sasuke conseguia mudar de estado de espírito tão rápido — de motoqueiro para ator, para mecânico, para namorado — que, enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego, me perguntava quem ou o que era o verdadeiro Sasuke.

* * *

Graças a Deus que Sharon Jane Smithson é um bebê doce e dorminhoco. Geralmente faço minha lição de casa durante o _baby-sitting_. Mas da mesma maneira que minha vida tinha mudado desde que eu pegara o papel em _A Bela e a Fera_, a minha rotina de _baby-sitter_ também.

Na semana anterior havia aproveitado aquele tempo para memorizar meu texto na peça enquanto Sharon dormia. Mas nesta semana eu o usava para escrever em meu diário sobre quão incrível tinha sido soltar os meus cabelos. Quem tinha tempo para lição de casa a essa altura do campeonato?

A campainha tocou e me fez dar um salto. Então me levantei rapidamente, fechei o diário de supetão e coloquei uma apostila de biologia por cima dele. E corri para a porta antes que a campainha tocasse de novo e acordasse Sharon Jane.

— TenTen!

— Não fique tão surpresa — disse ela sorrindo e me empurrando para dentro, seguida de Neji e Kimimaro. — Nós sabíamos que você ia estar aqui hoje à noite, como de costume. E, já que a fase dos trabalhos e provas bimestrais se acabou para todos nós, achamos que era uma boa idéia passar por aqui.

— Para comemorar! — acrescentou Kimimaro.

Neji, que tinha uma irmãzinha de um ano, colocou os dedos nos lábios:

— Em silêncio, claro.

Tive vontade de abraçar Neji por aquilo. Levei todo mundo para a sala de visitas, bem longe da mesa. Longe do meu diário.

Uma das melhores coisas dos Smithson é que acham que os adolescentes que trabalham como _baby-sitters_ têm de ser tratados com dignidade e respeito. E o mais importante: devem ser alimentados.

Os Smithson costumam abastecer bem a geladeira com sanduíches e sempre deixam uma caixa de pipocas para microondas na bancada da cozinha. E também deixam bem claro que não há nada de mau que eu receba alguns amigos enquanto Sharon Jane dorme.

Desde que nós mantenhamos os decibéis num nível baixo, lavemos a louça depois de usar e não transformemos a reunião numa festinha.

TenTen e eu mandamos os garotos para a cozinha. Ela é uma firme defensora da idéia de que os rapazes devem tomar conta da culinária. E devem aprender também a lavar pratos, lavar roupa e trocar fraldas. No entanto, para sorte de Neji e Kimimaro, fazer pipocas no microondas é o máximo de que eles podem se encarregar na casa dos Smithson.

Uma vez sozinhas na sala, TenTen reparou na escova que eu tivera nas mãos o tempo todo.

Tão logo Sharon Jane havia adormecido, tinha dedicado vinte minutos inteirinhos a escovar os cabelos. Só para recordar como me sentira quando Sasuke os escovara.

Depois começara a escrever em meu diário.

— Você está usando os cabelos soltos! — comentou TenTen, olhando para a escova. — Isso é novidade.

Ela pegou a escova de minha mão, soltou os dois coques e a passou por seus longos e sedosos cabelos. TenTen sempre usava os cabelos presos. Mesmo tendo um cabelo lindo.

Por um momento, uma parte de mim quis contar tudo a ela: como me sentira ao ver Sasuke representar; como era vivo e vibrante; como sabia tudo sobre teatro; como eu nunca tinha conhecido alguém igual a ele; como eram delicadas suas mãos ao escovar meus cabelos...

As maçãs de meu rosto ferveram com aquele pensamento. Não, não podia contar nada a TenTen. Ela não ia com a cara de Sasuke. Ela achava que eu devia amar Kimimaro.

— Faz séculos que não vejo os seus cabelos soltos — disse ela, dando um passo para trás.

TenTen jogou a escova no sofá, prendeu os cabelos novamente, enganchou os dedos nas passadeiras do cinto de seu jeans e me olhou, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente:

— Eu gosto. Fica diferente. Mas... como veio a mudança?

Por dentro estava me retorcendo. Senti-me como se houvesse um letreiro de néon na minha testa piscando: _"SASUKE = MUDANÇA"._

Engoli em seco e pensei rápido.

— É o papel na peça... Tsunade sugeriu que eu experimentasse — expliquei, cheia de convicção. — As heroínas dos contos de fadas sempre usam os cabelos soltos.

TenTen riu com energia.

— Certo. — Ela se deixou cair na cadeira mais próxima e sacudiu a cabeça. — Lembra de quando tínhamos sete anos e você resolveu que ia deixar os cabelos crescerem até chegar nos pés, assim poderia se tornar uma princesa?

— Eu disse isso?

— É, e que você nunca mais os cortaria. E a verdade é que quase não os cortou mais desde então. — Ela tirou os tênis, jogando-os com um chute para um canto, e apoiou os pés na mesa do centro. — E provavelmente não vai mais... — completou.

— Não vai mais o quê? — perguntou Kimimaro, que chegava à sala.

— Cortar os cabelos — explicou TenTen.

— Nem deve. Fica com um aspecto romântico assim — disse Kimimaro, enfiando um punhado de pipocas na boca.

Ele colocou a travessa na mesa, empurrando os pés de TenTen para o lado.

— Se eu quiser cortar, corto! — disse, surpreendendo até a mim mesma com o tom áspero de minha voz.

Kimimaro me olhou espantado.

TenTen tomou a palavra:

— Não se preocupe, Kimimaro. Sakura não vai cortar nada. Ela odeia mudanças.

— Fico feliz em saber — disse Kimimaro sorrindo.

Ele me puxou para a poltrona, para o lado dele. Carinhosamente retirou os cabelos que cobriam meu rosto e beliscou minha bochecha. Com a outra mão ele cavoucou na travessa de pipocas.

— Posso surpreender vocês qualquer dia desses — afirmei, me desvencilhando com nervosismo de Kimimaro e me levantando da poltrona. Eu já estava cheia de todos acharem que eu era tão previsível. — Talvez eu raspe ele todo! — ameacei, enquanto começava a fazer uma trança.

TenTen vaiou.

Neji simulou um colapso nervoso.

Kimimaro pegou o controle remoto da TV.

— Ah, que nada. Não é o seu estilo — disse Kimimaro, parecendo muito seguro de si.

Meu estômago estava revirado. Escarafunchei em meu bolso à procura de minha fivela. Depois de Sasuke, não queria que mais ninguém tocasse em meus cabelos.

Sentei-me no tapete e comecei a guardar os blocos de Sharon Jane na caixa de brinquedos.

Pensei em que pessoa horrível eu devia ser. Conhecia aqueles três desde sempre. E, naquele momento, os via como se fossem completamente estranhos para mim. Eles achavam que realmente me conheciam, mas não tinham a mínima idéia do que estava se passando em minha vida, ou em meu coração.

Olhando para Kimimaro, senti de repente uma forte pontada de culpa. Eu sabia que não o amava. Ele não era uma pessoa muito romântica, mas nós nos gostávamos. Estávamos mais ou menos "levando juntos". Perguntei-me o que "levar juntos" significaria para ele.

Perguntei-me o que significava para mim. Perguntei-me o que Sasuke estaria fazendo naquele exato momento...

E me perguntei por que qualquer pensamento que atravessava minha mente acabava tendo algo a ver com Sasuke.

O que havia de errado comigo, afinal? Era de se esperar que estivesse naquela poltrona, abraçada com Kimimaro. Em vez disso, estava "a salvo", no outro lado da sala, abraçando meus sonhos com Sasuke.

— Sakura... — disse Kimimaro. Dei um pulo. — Você parece mesmo diferente esta noite. Você parece... — fez uma pausa para procurar a palavra.

_"Culpada",_ pensei.

— ...feliz!

— Feliz? — repeti, olhando fixo para ele.

— E o que tem de diferente nisso? — perguntou Neji, abrindo o zíper de sua malha.

TenTen apertou os olhos para me estudar.

— Acho que a Sakura está se apaixonando pelo teatro — disse ela.

Fechei a caixa de brinquedos de Sharon Jane.

— Como de costume — disse, tentando manter o tom de minha voz normal —, TenTen está certa.

Os garotos se concentraram num show na TV. TenTen se concentrou em mim:

— E então... Hoje você ainda não mencionou Sasuke — disse ela, se esparramando ao meu lado no tapete.

TenTen começou a fuçar num dos livrinhos de Sharon, e tive a nítida sensação de que estava querendo pescar algo.

— E o que há para mencionar? — retruquei. — Hoje nós ensaiamos as mesmas velhas cenas da peça, a maioria delas com Naruto Uzumaki. O pai da Bela.

— Ah... Pensei que hoje fosse o grande dia.

Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que ela estava falando.

TenTen se inclinou para a frente e puxou minha trança:

— Você se esqueceu do Dia-B? O Dia do Beijo?

— Até parece que você ia me deixar esquecer! — exclamei. Enterrei os pés nos grossos pêlos do tapete.

Esquecer? Por toda a semana tinha temido o momento em que teria de beijar Sasuke na peça. E, agora que quase o havia beijado de verdade, temia mais ainda. Não sabia como iria conseguir fingir beijar a Fera quando, na vida real, estava morrendo de vontade e medo de que Sasuke me beijasse.

— É um beijo pelo qual eu não te invejo — disse ela.

— Ele não é má-pinta, TenTen.

— Má-pinta? Não, é até bonito... desde que você goste do tipo. Eu pessoalmente acho até que ele não deixa nada a desejar com relação à Kimimaro no departamento "beleza". Mas, não sei, algo me diz que é falso, malandro... desonesto. Sei lá. Talvez todos os atores sejam assim.

— Assim como? — disse eu, me endireitando. Não estava certa de que queria saber quais eram as teorias de TenTen sobre os atores.

— Como nunca saber com quem você realmente está falando — esclareceu ela.

E não tinha eu ficado a tarde inteira pensando na mesma coisa? Havia Sasuke verdadeiramente quase me beijado, ou eu imaginara tudo? Tinha ele realmente sido capaz de desligar seus sentimentos tão rápido? (Eu, com certeza, não.) E, no fim das contas, tinha ele algum sentimento para ser desligado?

— Você sabe o que quero dizer... Sasuke é assim, não é? Num minuto, um motoqueiro. No minuto seguinte...

— TenTen, alguém já lhe disse que você fala demais? — perguntei, me pondo em pé rapidamente. — Sasuke é o que é, e ponto. De qualquer maneira, não é ele quem irei beijar. Vou beijar a Fera. Lembra? É um faz-de-conta. Uma peça de teatro. Estou curtindo  
demais ensaiar para esse espetáculo. E já estou me enchendo de você ficar o tempo todo tentando desmoralizar o meu parceiro.

— Não precisa ficar tão na defensiva! — ela rebateu.

— Não estou na defensiva — contestei bruscamente. — Só estou começando a me cansar de você agir o tempo todo como se soubesse de tudo.

— Eu sei de você, Sakura.

— Talvez não saiba — resmunguei, enquanto ela saía agitadamente na direção de Neji e se largava no colo dele.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Quebrando Algumas Regras.**

— Uma semana e três dias. Você consegue acreditar que faz pouco mais de uma semana que nós nos conhecemos? — a voz de Sasuke ressoou através do _Pizza Palace_.

Era uma sexta-feira, e ele havia me arrastado para fora da escola para almoçar. As regras da escola estabeleciam que calouros e segundanistas não podiam de jeito nenhum sair do campus durante o horário de aula, e eu nunca tinha comido em outro lugar a não ser na cantina do colégio.

Sasuke me disse que já era hora de aprender a quebrar algumas regras. E era hora de comemorar. Comemorar nossa primeira semana. Nossa nova amizade.

— Uma semana, três dias, quatro horas e vinte minutos — disse.

Queria que ele soubesse que eu estivera contando cada instante daqueles maravilhosos dias.

Contudo, ao mesmo tempo, uma parte de mim estava nervosa, temendo que algum professor me pegasse ali no _Pizza Palace_. Tinha pavor de suspensões.

E outra parte de mim estava excitada por estar fazendo algo levemente perigoso. Mas a maior parte de mim estava apenas perplexa por ver como eu me sentia bem perto de Sasuke.

Seu rosto se abriu num sorriso.

— É bom saber que você registrou tão bem a passagem desse tempo.

Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e esse inclinou em minha direção.

Respirei fundo e me forcei a cair para trás no assento. O que, diabos, estava acontecendo comigo?

— A minha vida antes da peça era uma droga — ele me contou.

— Não acredito.

— Ah! Eis aqui uma pessoa sensível — disse e se inclinou para trás para deixar o garçom colocar a pizza na mesa.

Ele me passou um pedaço e pegou outro para si.

—Tem razão – continuou. — E só queria ver se você se importava.

Com um peteleco, lancei um canudinho através da mesa, na direção dele.

Ele o devolveu do mesmo jeito e continuou a falar:

— Não, a vida não tem sido uma droga. Eu gosto de Revere Hills. E também gosto de morar com o meu pai. Mas com certeza está sendo muito mais legal agora que conheço você. Gosto der ir à escola só para te ver por lá.

— Antes da peça nunca tinha visto você em lugar nenhum — comentei.

Aquele pensamento ainda me desconcertava. A nossa escola era enorme, mas, mesmo assim, como eu poderia nunca ter reparado em alguém como Sasuke?

— Eu também, quero dizer, eu também nunca tinha te visto — replicou ele. — Devia estar cego.

Sasuke bateu seu canudinho pela mesa como se fosse a bengala de um cego, e com ele apanhou uma fatia de pimentão da minha pizza.

Dei um tapa no canudinho dele. Mas antes ele conseguiu jogar o pedaço de pimentão na boca e sorriu para mim.

Sorri de volta. Será que eu sorria tanto antes de conhecer Sasuke?

— Você mora com seu pai... — falei. — Você mencionou isso...

Deixei a frase no ar. Continuava sem saber quase nada a respeito dele, com exceção de sua paixão pelo teatro. E que sua pizza favorita levava uma dose extra de queijo, almôndegas, pimentão e salsicha por cima. Exatamente igual a minha favorita.

Às vezes eu me questionava sobre quem seria o verdadeiro Sasuke. Era difícil dizer quando estava sendo ele mesmo e quando estava representando.

— É, moro com meu pai — afirmou, enquanto pegava fatias de salsicha de seu pedaço de pizza e as depositava no meu pedaço. — Eu me mudei para cá, para morar com ele, quando minha mãe decidiu se casar de novo. Não gosto do cara com quem está se casando.

Pela primeira vez a voz de Sasuke soou um pouco mortiça.

— Não é nada fácil mudar totalmente de vida quando você já está no fim do colegial — respondi, jogando uma isca na esperança de que ele fosse em frente e me contasse quem era antes do Máscaras, antes de vir para Revere Hills, antes de me conhecer.

— Não, não é mesmo. — Ele fez uma pausa apenas longa o suficiente para cortar outro pedaço de pizza. — E com exceção do Máscaras, não tenho tempo para nenhuma atividade extra-escolar. Nem para sair e me divertir — continuou, num tom meio pensativo.

— O seu trabalho...

— Pois é. — Ele fez uma nova pausa. — Trabalho para meu pai, na oficina. — Começou a batucar em seu copo com o canudinho. — Meu pai é um conserta-tudo... um dos bons — acrescentou, mas soando um pouco defensivo.

— Ouvi dizer. — Sasuke me lançou um olhar duro. — Ele é dono da _Uchiha – Oficina Consertos em Geral_, com Keaton Corners, não é isso? — Perguntei. — Quero dizer, é lá que você mora... — completei, tentando rapidamente cobrir o meu fora, já que nunca tinha comentado com Sasuke que havia ouvido falar dele pela boca de meus próprios amigos.

Ele relaxou:

— É isso aí. No outro lado da cidade — confirmou, dando uma significativa ênfase a "outro lado".

Finalmente compreendi por que ele estava sendo tão defensivo quanto a falar de sua vida.

Considerava-se uma pessoa "do lado errado da cerca". E então percebi que provavelmente TenTen também achasse isso, e Kimimaro, e até mesmo Neji. Nosso pais eram todos doutores e advogados, e o juiz Hyuuga estaria concorrendo a governador no próximo ano.

O pai de Sasuke consertava os cortadores de grama e limpadores de neve deles.

— Nada disso — disse com leveza —, não é o "outro lado desta cidade". É totalmente outra cidade. Acho que você ainda não conhece bem a geografia local.

Parei para vestir meu casaco.

— Conheço o suficiente — retrucou Sasuke, num tom nada leve.

Então fiz uma coisa que nunca tinha feito antes. Uma semana atrás — quatro dias atrás —, teria fingido não saber do que ele estava falando só para não dar vazão a seus sentimento. Para evitar uma cena.

Mas agora, depois de alguns ensaios com Sasuke, que haviam começado a soltar as minhas travas, amarras e bloqueios, já não era mais a mesma pessoa polida, contida, do tipo "não agitemos as águas".

Era agora uma garota que preferia usar os cabelos soltos.

— Olhe aqui, Sasuke Uchiha — disse, enquanto ajeitava os cabelos por cima do casaco e encaixava a mochila nos ombros —, não importa onde você mora, sou sua amiga. Keaton Corners é um lugar tão bom quanto outro qualquer.

Ele se levantou e me olhou direto nos olhos.

— Agora me explique uma coisa: como é que eu sabia que você ia dizer exatamente isso?

Me virei rapidamente e dei uma olhada no relógio numa das paredes do _Pizza Palace_. Todos os meus pensamentos sobre Sasuke e Keaton Corners se desvaneceram no ato.

— Já é uma hora da tarde! Vou me atrasar para a aula de sociologia.

Nós atravessamos a toda o estacionamento, até chegar à porta da frente da escola. Quando entramos no anfiteatro, a segunda campainha de chamada já estava tocando.

— Ah, não! Agora estou ferrada! — gemi.

— Agora estou ferrada! — ele gemeu de volta, caçoando de mim.

Olhei para ele e corri até meu armário. Todos os meus livros para as aulas da tarde estavam lá dentro. Não era hora para piadas e brincadeiras teatrais.

Ele me seguiu. Tive a sensação de que estava imitando o meu jeito de andar.

— E você, não está atrasado para alguma coisa também? — perguntei.

Ele se apoiou no armário próximo ao meu e ficou olhando com interesse. Errei o segredo da fechadura duas vezes.

Quando finalmente consegui destrancá-la, a porta não se abriu. Sasuke me afastou para o lado com delicadeza e deu um leve pontapé no armário. Milagrosamente, a porta se abriu num estalo.

Ele se plantou na frente do armário e não me deixou guardar meu casaco nem pegar meus livros.  
— Estou sem aula agora — me informou com a maior calma. — Período livre. Um ótimo momento para memorizar as falas da peça. Hoje à tarde, no ensaio, nós vamos repassar as nossas grandes cenas, você sabe.

Respirei fundo.

— É mesmo. É hoje. Eu me esqueci.

Realmente tinha me esquecido, apesar de que naquele instante, com o rosto de Sasuke a poucos centímetros de meu nariz, não conseguia imaginar como tinha podido me esquecer.

Aquele era o Dia-B. O Dia do Beijo.

O último toque da campainha soou.

— Preciso correr, Sasuke.

Mas apenas fiquei lá parada, incapaz de me mexer.

— Eu já notei — disse ele, sorrindo.

Tive uma estranha sensação de que ele estava fazendo força para não rir da minha cara.

— Sasuke, eu vou ficar muito atrasada para a aula de sociologia. Vou ser suspensa.

— Talvez seja uma boa experiência. Quero dizer, os atores deveriam estar sempre procurando por novas experiências.

— Chega, Sasuke! — gritei.

Ele continuava a bloquear meu acesso ao armário.

— Eu aposto como você tira 'A' direto em sociologia.

Arregalei os olhos:

— E daí?

— Que tal uma nova experiência?

— De que tipo? — perguntei, tentando manobrar em volta dele para furar o bloqueio e pegar meus livros. Mas ele não se mexia.

— Qual é a maior loucura que você já sonhou fazer na sua vida? Estou me referindo a loucuras dentro da lei, claro — emendou ele, sem me dar tempo para corar. — Alguma coisa que ninguém jamais imaginaria que você fosse capaz de fazer... — completou depois de uma breve pausa.

Pensei por um longo segundo.

— Cortar os cabelos! — deixei escapar, para logo em seguida dar uma palmadinha de arrependimento na boca.

Como podia ter dito aquilo a Sasuke, justamente a ele, que tinha me feito gostar de meus cabelos compridos mais do que nunca?

— Ótimo! — ele bateu com o punho na palma da outra mão. — Muito bem, vamos fazer isso. Agora!

Fiquei sem fala.

— Você conhece aquele lugar no mini-shopping atrás da escola?

— O _Tesoura Maluca_? — me senti como se estivesse rolando num skate ladeira abaixo, em alta velocidade.

— Isso mesmo. Minha madrasta costuma ir lá. Eles fazem cortes de cabelo em meia hora por dez dólares. Você só vai perder uma aula — ele acrescentou malicioso. — E pense só no que todo mundo vai dizer quando te ver!

Eu sabia que devia dizer "não". Mas, mais uma vez, por que não? Mordi os lábios.

— Matar uma aula para cortar os cabelos! — exclamei, surpresa com a idéia.

E de repente me lembrei de TenTen: _"Sakura não vai cortar nada. Ela odeia mudanças"._ Só para ver a cara dela quando viesse me encontrar naquela mesma noite para a nossa sessão semanal de estudos já valeria a pena o sacrifício.

— É isso aí, matar uma aula — disse Sasuke, imitando meu tom horrorizado.

Então bagunçou meus cabelos com as mãos e saiu da frente do armário. O tom de sua voz se suavizou e soou quase pensativo:

— O dia está lindo, e...

— Nunca matei aula em minha vida!

— Sempre há uma primeira vez...

— E... e se a gente for pego?

— Confie em mim. Não vamos ser pegos. A gente sai pelo estacionamento atrás da escola, passando por trás da casa dos funcionários, e vamos descendo pela margem do rio. O rio conduz direto ao mini-shopping. Podemos ensaiar nossas falas enquanto esperamos a sua vez no cabeleireiro.

Estendeu-me a mão.

Hesitei só por um segundo. Então agarrei sua mão e a apertei com força, como se estivesse a ponto de iniciar a maior aventura de minha vida.

— Por que você não mata a próxima aula também? — sugeriu Sasuke quarenta minutos mais tarde, quando nos esgueirávamos de volta no anfiteatro da escola. — Acho que precisa de pelo menos mais uma hora para se acostumar à "nova Sakura"!

Sasuke ria, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos de mim. Tinha adorado meu corte de cabelo.

E eu também tinha adorado, especialmente depois que ele dissera que com os cabelos curtos meus olhos tinham aumentado e dominado meu rosto.

Admito que a tentação de matar mais uma aula foi grande. Não conseguia me imaginar largando Sasuke ali para entrar numa aula de francês.

Meu corte de cabelo tinha tomado só vinte minutos, e durante o resto do tempo havíamos ficado vadiando pela beira do rio, ensaiando nossas falas.

Ainda estava sintonizada em Sasuke e na Fera. Na verdade, naquele momento não conseguia desvincular um do outro.

— Não que eu esteja querendo te levar para o mau caminho... — disse ele, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Neguei balançando a cabeça. A realidade me chamava. Reprimi rapidamente meus sonhos de passar todas as tardes de minha vida com Sasuke, e suspirei.

— Foi muito bom. Mas não me tente mais. Por favor.

— Estava só perguntando... — disse, ainda incapaz de tirar os olhos de mim.

O jeito dele me olhar me fez corar. Por um momento me senti como se estivéssemos de volta à cena que tínhamos acabado de ensaiar. A cena em que a Bela pela primeira vez começa a perceber que a Fera não é uma criatura terrível e monstruosa, mas alguém merecedor da sua compaixão.

— Não posso. E é melhor não me atrasar. Monsieur Maito não gosta que faltemos às suas aulas nem mesmo se estivermos de cama por causa de uma gripe ou algo parecido.

— Está certo — aceitou ele, já dando uns passos de costas na direção oposta à minha. — Mas qualquer hora iremos almoçar juntos de novo.

— Está bom. Mas não sei se quero dar sopa para o azar de novo, vadiando fora da escola.

— E matando aula.

Já estávamos bem a uns dois metros de distância um do outro e a aula de francês continuava a quilômetros dali. Não havia quase ninguém no anfiteatro.

— A gente se vê mais tarde. — A voz dele ecoou pelo corredor.

— Mais tarde... no teatro — retruquei.

Meu coração bateu mais forte. Faltavam 45 minutos a partir daquele instante. Continuava a olhar fixo para ele.

Sasuke não se mexia.

Me virei primeiro e disparei numa leve corrida, quase nocauteando Mr. Umino, o bedel.

— Sakura Haruno? — perguntou ele, me olhando como quem não tem certeza de com quem está falando.

Por dentro me animei. Quer dizer que eu estava assim diferente?

— Você está atrasada? — continuou ele, parecendo chocado.

— Só um pouquinho.

Mr. Umino provavelmente teria tido um enfarte se tivesse me pego matando aula, e ainda por cima com Sasuke.

Eu ainda estava pálida por causa desse pensamento quando entrei na aula de francês.

Todos já estavam em suas respectivas carteiras.

— Bonjour, Mademoiselle Haruno! — disse Monsieur Maito. — Você está um pouco atrasada hoje, un peu tard, non? Novo corte de cabelo? — acrescentou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. — Trés chic!

— Hã, é... quer dizer, oui...quer dizer, merci.

Deixei-me cair em minha carteira na primeira fileira, bem perto de Kimimaro.

Olhei para me olhou de volta, boquiaberto com meus cabelos. Pude sentir que não tinha adorado meu novo look.

Então ele olhou para minha mão. Eu ainda estava segurando uma cópia do texto da peça. A cópia de Sasuke, para ser mais precisa.

O nome dele estava impresso com letras garrafais na capa e no lombo — claro como o dia.

E a borda verde e vermelha de um guardanapo do _Pizza Palace_ ,que eu tinha usado para marcar a página da cena que Sasuke e eu estivéramos ensaiando, sobressaltada entre os papéis.

Monsieur Maito limpou a garganta:

— Maintenant, agora,posto que Mademoiselle Haruno está un peu tard, um pouco atrasada, vou ter que repetir a tarefa. Mademoiselle, estamos tendo un petit conversation. Vocês têm de agir como se estivessem num restaurante. Um de vocês será o garçom e o outro será o cliente. Você já tem um parceiro, Monsieur Kaguya, oui?

— Hã, já... oui... é a Sakura.

Sorrateiramente enfiei a cópia do texto da peça em minha mochila e abri a apostila de francês.

Minhas mãos tremiam, e as letras da página à minha frente não entravam em foco de jeito nenhum. O guardanapo era uma revelação fatal.

Kimimaro provavelmente já havia deduzido que eu fora ao _Pizza Palace_.E o texto da peça deixara claro exatamente com quem eu havia estado durante o almoço.

De súbito me senti falsa. E foi um sentimento horrível.

Kimimaro me passou um bilhete. Eu o abri:

"_Eu__ estava na cafeteria.  
ONDE ESTAVA VOCÊ?!  
E... O QUE ACONTECEU COM OS SEUS CABELOS?"_

_Sete pontos de exclamação._ Contei duas vezes para ter certeza. Não encontrar a turma na cafeteria não justificava sete pontos de exclamação. E _dez pontos de interrogaçã_o constituíam um insulto que eu **não estava** disposta a tolerar.

Não conseguia acreditar que Kimimaro estivesse tão chocado.

Olhei para ele.

Mas ele evitou meus çou a cabeça em sinal de desgosto e girou sua cadeira até ficar de frente para mim.

— Temos exatamente quinze minutos para praticar. Depois temos que apresentar esta droga de diálogo para a classe — me informou ele, com os lábios semicerrados.

Todos tinham se juntado com seus parceiros e começado a murmurar e praticar seus diálogos.

— Bonjour, mademoiselle — começou Kimimaro, numa voz baixa mas agressiva.

— Você é o garçom?

— Oui, jê suis votre garçon ce soir.

Ele estava me dizendo apenas que era o meu garçom, mas sua frase soou como se estivesse dizendo que estava prestes a me estrangular.

— Kimimaro — sussurrei —, não entendo porque está tão furioso comigo.

— Parlez vouz seument français, Medemoiselle Haruno! — interrompeu o professor, nos lembrando de falar somente francês.

Ele vagava pela sala, prestando atenção nas diversas conversações.

— Oui, monsiuer — disse, fingindo consultar algo no dicionário até ele sair do raio da escuta.

— Não estou extremamente furioso. Estou chocado — retrucou Kimimaro — Por onde você andou? Você está muito estranha. O que, diabos, levou você a cortar os cabelos?

Ele parecia profundamente ofendido, como se eu tivesse cortado os cabelos dele, ou algo do gênero.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar numa resposta, Kimimaro continuou:

— Você não estava na aula de sociologia. A TenTen desviou do caminho dela para o laboratório de biologia só para me contar que você não tinha aparecido por lá também.

— Por que "também"?

— Porque também te esperei na cafeteria, para o almoço.

— Bom, apenas não almocei na cafeteria, só isso.

— Não posso acreditar que esteja se comportando assim.

— Assim como? — desafiei

Discutíamos pela primeira vez. E todos começavam a notar.

Kin Tsuchi e Kagerou Fuuma levantaram a vista de seus papéis e olharam boquiabertas para nós.

— Cuidem das suas vidas! — falei rispidamente.

Elas se viraram, e mostrei-lhes a língua pelas costas.

Kimimaro parecia horrorizado.

— Droga, tudo o que eu fiz foi sair pra comer uma pizza na hora do almoço — disse, esmagando o tíquete da conta que ainda estava na minha mão direita.

— Você saiu do campus na hora do almoço? — concluiu Kimimaro, afastando sua cadeira de mim, como se sair do campus fosse algo contagioso — Segundanistas não podem fazer isso!

— E daí, o que é que tem demais?

— É contra as regras, Sakura. Nunca pensei que você fosse o tipo de pessoa que sai por aí quebrando regras. E ainda por aí a matou aula de sociologia, não foi? Só para trabalhar na peça com esse Sasuke, não foi? Essa história toda de teatro está indo longe demais. Você está se comportando como uma cabeça-de-vento deslumbrada.

— Não sou cabeça-de-vento, Kimimaro. E não vou morrer só por perder uma aula de sociologia. Não é para tanto. Além do mais, não sou do tipo de pessoa, em absoluto. Sou eu, e nada mais. Quis comer um pedaço de pizza no almoço e trabalhar um pouco um pouco mais no texto da peça, só isso.

Contudo não acrescentei que tinha matado aula para ir cortar os cabelos. Kimimaro não estava pronto para ouvir tanto.

— Mas eu estava esperando você...

Subitamente ele apareceu meio perdido.

Esquadrinhei meu cérebro, tentando me lembrar.

— Tínhamos combinado alguma coisa? Tínhamos ficado de nos encontrar na cafeteria? — perguntei

— Combinado?

Afirmei com a cabeça e então reparei que Monsieur Maito estava vindo de novo em nossa direção.

— J'ai faim! — exclamei, voltando ao diálogo em francês. — Jê voudrais dês pizza! — acrescentei, só para provocar Kimimaro.

Ele ficou vermelho.

Mondieur Maito sorriu satisfeito ao passar.

— Não, não tínhamos combinado nada, mas sempre almoçamos juntos — continuou Kimimaro, olhando fixo para mim. Sua expressão passou de ofendida para confusa, e depois para irritada.

— Todo mundo ficou se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido com você. A TenTen quase foi à enfermaria quando não apareceu na aula de sociologia.

— Ah, dê um tempo!

— Não é justo — continuou. — A TenTen ficou preocupada.

— Não já nada para se preocupar. Apenas tive vontade de fazer algo diferente uma vez na vida.

Kimimaro deu um suspiro e esticou os cabelos para trás com as mãos. Olhou para o teto, para o chão, para todos os lugares, menos para meus olhos.

— Pensei que nós sempre almoçássemos juntos.

— Não sempre, Kimimaro. Tem sido assim, mas agora, com a peça, vez ou outra, posso ter de ensaiar na hora do almoço, como hoje.

Não tinha ensaiado coisa nenhuma na hora do almoço.

Tinha somente me divertido, pelo simples fato de estar ao lado de Sasuke. Mas havia ensaiado depois, ambos havíamos, e com muita dedicação.

De qualquer forma, o que dissera à Kimimaro ainda era uma meia-verdade, e me sentia desconfortável como aquilo.

— Por isso — continuei —, não dê por garantido que sempre estarei na cafeteria na hora do almoço. Certo?

Kimimaro finalmente olhou para mim e mordeu os lábios.

— Claro... Quero dizer, o que é que eu posso fazer com relação aos seus ensaios e tudo mais? Conformar-me, não é? Tudo bem, a gente supera isso. Só não quero perder a sua pista — concluiu, com uma tentativa de sorriso.

Sorri de volta e rocei carinhosamente com a mão na manga dele. De repente me senti muito triste. Não sabia o que dizer. _E nós dois sabíamos que ele estava me perdendo._

* * *

— Beijos no palco são sempre uma coisa atrapalhada. Mesmo quando você é uma velha profissional e está acostumada a eles — disse Tsunade à Sasuke e à mim naquela mesma tarde.

Ela havia desocupado o teatro dos outros atores. Somente Matsuri e o pessoal da construção dos cenários estavam por lá, martelando, atrás das cortinas do fundo do palco.

— Portanto — continuou — vamos colocar nossos sentimentos para fora agora. Cartas na mesa, tudo às claras.

Nossos sentimentos? Eu sabia que Sasuke devia estar sentindo algo, porque ficava em pé, muito rígido e tenso, ao lado de uma grande roseira de _papier-mãchê_. Seus braços estavam cruzados na altura do peito, e ele havia evitado meus olhos nos últimos dez minutos.

Quanto aos meus sentimentos, eu não tinha certeza de que queria pendurá-los num estandarte para que o mundo inteiro os visse. Desde que discutira com Kimimaro, minha vida tinha se tornado uma massa confusa de sentimentos conflitantes. A maioria deles ruins.

Kimimaro dissera algo a respeito de estar me tornando uma pessoa diferente. E ele estava certo. Antes daquele dia, nunca me sentira falsa ou desonesta. Não tinha certeza se gostava daquilo em que estava me transformando.

E beijar Sasuke era um problema que ainda não sabia como encarar.

E Tsunade? Que sentimentos poderia ter ela? Estudei-a por um instante. Ela olhava para o fundo do teatro, onde os outros membros do elenco se embolavam na saída.

Aparentemente ela não tinha dado até aquele momento muita importância ao ensaio da cena do beijo. Mas agora eu tinha a nítida sensação de que havia orquestrado tudo cuidadosamente, trabalhando primeiro as grandes cenas do grupo, depois as cenas comigo,"meu" pai e o malvado conde que queria casar comigo, e assim por diante, até o elenco necessário para continuar o ensaio e reduzí-lo a apenas duas pessoas — Sasuke e eu.

A única cena que faltava repassar era a em que a Fera está morrendo e Bela se apressa para salvá-lo.

— Como eu dizia — continuou —, o melhor é pôr tudo às claras. Mas falar sobre beijos no palco não é difícil. O difícil é fazê-los. Antes de mais nada, você precisa estar dentro da personagem. Bela — disse Tsunade se dirigindo a mim da maneira como sempre fazia no meio de uma cena —, venha cá.

Tsunade me levou de volta à coxia e depois sinalizou para que eu entrasse em cena.

Eu tinha de correr pelo fundo do estreito cenário, por cima de uma pequena plataforma, depois descer de novo para dar a impressão de estar fazendo um grande percurso, e finalmente subir e descer escadas dentro do jardim da Fera.

Puxei para cima o capuz do vestido de ensaio que Yakumo havia alinhavado para mim e fui aos trancos e barrancos até Sasuke.

Estava à espera de que Tsunade me detivesse a qualquer momento e me fizesse começar a cena de novo. Definitivamente, eu não estava dentro da personagem.

Deixei-me cair com não muita graciosidade ao lado de Sasuke, tão desajeitadamente que meus joelhos doeram ao bater no chão. Mal consegui abafar um "Ai".

Pelo menos Sasuke tinha tido o bom senso de manter os olhos fechados, apesar de que seu coração batia tão forte que quase podia vê-lo pular por debaixo de sua blusa.

Tinha os nervos à flor da pele quando me inclinei sobre Sasuke, peguei sua cabeça e a aconcheguei em meu colo, como se supunha que deveria fazer.

Senti ele respirar fundo, tentando relaxar ou pelo menos aliviar a tensão. Inclinei-me para a frente e dei-lhe um beijo... na bochecha.

— Não era esse tipo de beijo que eu tinha em mente, Sakura.

Olhei para cima. Tsunade tentava reprimir um sorriso.

— Quer que eu saia e comece tudo de novo? — Perguntei.

Ela ignorou o tom esperançoso em minha voz:

— Não, não precisa. Tente de novo só a parte do beijo.

Agora já conseguia me imaginar salvando a vida da Fera. Beijei a bochecha dele e depois beijei-o nos lábios.

Sua boca estava fria, e ele não reagiu ao meu beijo.

De repente fiquei com medo de verdade.

Beijei-o de novo.

E dessa vez ele me beijou de volta. Um beijo do tipo _"menininho beija menininha na boca pela primeira vez na vida."_

Foi péssimo. Mas ele continuou a cena. A Fera pegou em minha mão, fingi empurrá-lo.

Estávamos cara a cara. Ele enlaçou seus braços ao meu redor, me trazendo para mais perto de si. Primeiro nossos narizes e depois nossas testas trombaram.

— Ai! — ele gemeu, pulando para trás como se tivesse sido atingido pelo soco de um boxeador.

— Ai para você também! — gritei, esfregando minha testa com a mão.

Nossos lábios não tinham nem mesmo chegado a entrar numa _"distância de beijo"._

Tsunade soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

— Como eu disse, costuma ser atrapalhado — Ela nos empurrou um para perto do outro. — Já é muito bom que vocês tenham quase a mesma altura. Isso torna tudo mais fácil.

— Mais perigoso, você quer dizer — brincou Sasuke.

— Sasuke — começou a instruir Tsunade — , incline-se de forma a que sua cabeça bloqueie o rosto dela da vista do público. Sakura, passe seus braços ao redor dele. Então, à medida que vocês se aproximarem — e ela nos aproximou —, vocês abrirão levemente os lábios, de maneira que o público pense que vocês estão a ponto de começar a se agarrar ardentemente. Mas na verdade não precisam nem encostar na boca um do outro, se não quiserem. O público imagina o resto sozinho.

Obedientemente seguimos as instruções de Tsunade, passo a passo.

Sasuke colocou seus braços ao meu redor, escondendo levemente meu rosto. Abrimos delicadamente nossas bocas, e nesse momento nossas faces se tocaram. Ele girou meu corpo e ficou de costas para a platéia, escondendo meu rosto com sua cabeça.

Então ele me beijou. Foi um beijo desajeitado na bochecha. Senti-me boba. Afastamo-nos dando risadinhas sem graça, mas por fim a tensão estava totalmente dissolvida.

Admito que fiquei um pouco decepcionada.

Felizmente Tsunade terminou o ensaio.

Depois de trocarmos de roupa, me encontrei com Sasuke no palco. Ele segurava sua mochila por uma das correias e a balançava para lá e para cá.

Estava leve, e todos os meus confusos sentimentos e sensações de antes do ensaio haviam se dissipado. Não me preocupava mais com Kimimaro ou com o quanto se chateara comigo.

E não tinha mais de me inquietar com o fato de beijar Sasuke no palco.

— Não foi tão mal — comentei, enquanto seguia Sasuke escada abaixo e depois pela ala lateral da platéia.

— Muito obrigado — disse ele golpeando seu coração com a mão. — Sabe, um cara se sente ferido quando é qualificado de "não tão mal".

Dei-lhe um safanão com minha agenda.

— Quis dizer que beijos no palco não são assim tão complicados como pensei que fossem.

Eu não podia acreditar como tinha sido fácil dizer aquilo.

— Não acho que já tenhamos feito a coisa direito — ele observou.

Passávamos perto de Tsunade, que estava sentada numa cadeira da platéia com sua prancheta apoiada nos joelhos, fazendo anotações.

— Ia ajudar bastante se conseguíssemos entrar mais nas personagens — completou ele.

— É difícil pra mim começar uma cena no meio da ação e me sentir a Bela, ou imaginar que você é a Fera — expliquei. Então me lembrei: — E aquele livro de que você me falou, sobre como construir uma personagem? Você disse que ia me emprestar.

Sasuke parou sobre seus passos:

— Esqueci completamente. Você devia mesmo dar uma lida.

— Traga-o no próximo ensaio, na segunda-feira à tarde.

Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça e então parou de novo.

— Por que desperdiçar o fim de semana? — perguntou, dando uma olhada em seu relógio. — Trabalho no turno da noite hoje. Não preciso estar lá antes das cinco e meia, mais ou menos. Podia levar você da escola para sua casa e no caminho dar uma parada na minha, para pegar o livro. O que você acha?

Antes que eu pudesse responder "sim" ou "não", antes que eu tivesse tempo de conectar a carona para casa com a temível motocicleta de Sasuke, Tsunade levantou a vista de sua prancheta:

— Nós ainda não terminamos de conversar sobre essa cena — disse ela, num tom bem casual.

— Ainda não? — perguntou Sasuke, lançando-me um olhar desconcertado.

Retrocedemos alguns passos pelo corredor lateral, até chegar perto de Tsunade de novo, e nos encostamos na parede.

— Como tudo na vida — continuou ela —, a prática faz a perfeição, e isso se aplica aos beijos em cena. Mas os atores com freqüência se atrapalham quando se esquecem de que os romances no palco são exata e somente isso — algo imaginário, que ocorre entre duas personagens no palco.

Será que ela vira algo entre Sasuke e eu? De que raios estaria falando?

Sasuke me surpreendeu. Ele se endireitou e olhou direto nos olhos de Tsunade:

— Você quer dizer que pelo fato de nós dois estarmos convivendo juntos com tanta freqüência ultimamente, poderíamos começar a pensar que somos algo mais que amigos? Que isso é o que costuma acontecer entre os atores que contracenam muito juntos?

Tsunade riu por entre os dentes:

— É por aí. Se bem que a palavra "pensar" não joga um papel importante nessa história toda. Você compartilha uma relação muito especial ao trabalhar com alguém numa peça. Você vê partes dessa pessoa que julga serem da alma dela, quando na verdade são apenas parte de seu ofício.

Devo ter parecido realmente perdida ao ouvir aquilo. Tsunade se aproximou com um ar brincalhão e tocou em minha manga:

— Não fique tão séria, Sakura. Só estou dando um toque típico de professora de teatro de escola. É que você me parece ser uma pessoa muito sensível. Mas claro que não há nada de errado em vocês se tornarem _amigos_.

Quis ignorar a ênfase que ela colocara na palavra "amigos". No entanto não consegui. Ela estava com medo de que eu e Sasuke estivéssemos nos envolvendo um com o outro, era isso.

— Não se preocupe — disse. — Não há por que se inquietar com os "somente amigos" aqui na sua frente.

— Ótimo. Então a gente se vê na segunda-feira — disse ela. — E dê um jeito de arranjar tempo para os figurinos amanhã. Não vai demorar muito.

— Espero que não — murmurei, enquanto Sasuke e eu já saíamos do teatro para o anfiteatro da escola —, porque estou terrivelmente atrasada com a lição de casa.

— Você ainda quer pegar aquele livro em minha casa? — perguntou ele.

— Ah, é mesmo! Hum... eu gostaria — admiti, com cautela. — Mas nunca andei de moto em minha vida.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam como brasas.

— Então vai ser mais do que uma carona, vai ser um programa!

— Não sei, não... eu... meu pai...

Mas Sasuke não me deixou nem terminar de dizer que meu pai me mataria se a moto não me matasse primeiro.

— Eu sei. Você provavelmente está com medo. Todo mundo fica na primeira vez. Até eu fiquei! Foi meu pai que me ensinou a dirigir. Ele faz parte de um clube de motoqueiros.

Visões daqueles motoqueiros delinqüentes estacionados do lado de fora do Pulito começaram a dançar em minha mente.

Sasuke deve ter lido meus pensamentos:

— Não é o tipo de "clube" que você está pensando. Mr Cates, do banco, é o presidente desse clube a que meu pai pertence.

Ele riu com a expressão da minha cara.

— Está brincando! — exclamei.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e abriu a porta. Uma pancada de ar frio nos recebeu. O céu estava de um azul intenso e o sol ainda brilhava, apesar de já ir baixo. Um típico dia de novembro.

— Não está muito frio para andar de moto?

— Não tenha esperanças. Não vou te deixar perder isto de jeito nenhum — disse Sasuke. — Puxe bem o seu zíper. Tenho um cachecol e um capacete extras, pode ficar sossegada.

Caminhamos até sua Harley. Eu estava contente por ele ter uma moto grande.

— Não moro tão longe assim. E conheço uma estrada que volta direto de Keaton Corners para onde você mora. Old Town Road, não é isso?

Confirmei mexendo com a cabeça.

— Não estou achando que vou gostar muito disto — disse quando me mostrou como apertar o capacete.

Ele me explicou rapidamente como eu devia me inclinar nas curvas e prometeu que não iria correr muito.

— Pode confiar em mim — garantiu.

Mesmo amedrontada do jeito que estava, subitamente senti um desejo intenso de vivenciar mais uma novidade. Só para ver como era.

Eu tinha experimentado o teatro, e até agora havia sido uma experiência maravilhosa. Eu tinha matado aula e saído para almoçar, e não ficara enrugada como a Bruxa Malvada do Oeste por causa disso. Talvez tivesse nascido para dirigir motocicletas e ainda não sabia.

Sasuke acelerou o motor umas duas vezes e se embrenhou no trânsito movimentado da hora do rush. Fechei os olhos e senti um grito procurando o caminho de saída na minha garganta. Mas estava tão absorta em me segurar em Sasuke e em fazer frente ao vento e ao barulho, que minha voz se esfumou.

Os primeiros cinco minutos são terríveis. O ronco do motor, a sensação de não haver nada entre você e o asfalto. Grudei em Sasuke como se fosse meu colete salva-vidas na tempestade do trânsito do fim da tarde. Mas logo desviamos para South Main e entramos numa das ruas menores que levavam à região em que ele morava e comecei a desfrutar.

— Gosto disso! — tentei dizer a ele.

Duvidei que ele conseguisse ouvir algo através do capacete.

Ainda por cima, o vento gelado tornara minha fala difícil. _"Esta pode ser a primeira vez que ando de moto",_ pensei_, "mas com certeza não será a última". _Quando, após dobrar uma esquina, apareceu a placa vermelha da oficina do pai de Sasuke, senti que tinha adorado cada segundo daquele passeio.

"_Ah, se TenTen pudesse me ver agora!",_ pensei. Primeiro ela desmaiaria. Em seguida se levantaria e congestionaria todas as linhas telefônicas da região para contar a todo mundo que conhecíamos, a começar por Kimimaro, que Sakura Haruno tinha pirado de vez.

Saboreei a sensação de ser uma má menina, enquanto Sasuke parava no terreno coberto de cascalho que servia de estacionamento.

Então inclinei a cabeça para trás e ri de prazer e alegria. Não estava fazendo nada de ruim ou de errado. Estava só me divertindo, tentando experimentar situações novas. Tentando encontrar a verdadeira Sakura Haruno.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Romance de Verdade.**

— Confesse, você gostou! — disse Sasuke quando nós descemos da moto, em frente à oficina de seu pai. Ele ergueu os braços em direção ao céu azul: — Não é uma sensação grandiosa? — continuou. — O vento batendo no seu rosto, a estrada passando a toda velocidade por você. A liberdade.

— Eu gostei. Eu gostei.

Ele riu. Tirei o capacete e toquei em minhas bochechas. Estavam quentes, como se tivessem sido queimadas pelo vento. Sacudi meus cabelos, ainda surpresa com a leveza de minha cabeça após tê-los cortado.

Por cima de nós, as dobradiças da placa vermelha e branca da oficina rangiam enquanto ela se mexia com o vento, e decidi que gostava daquele lugar.

Sasuke rolou a Harley para além de um galpão aberto com uma placa que dizia: _"EQUIPAMENTO PARA ALUGAR"_ e estacionou-a ao lado de um pequeno trator.

Olhei ao redor, procurando pela casa de seu pai.

A oficina ficava num dos cantos do terreno. O ar cheirava vagamente a tinta, solventes e borracha velha.

A loja se situava no andar térreo de uma pequena e isolada construção de dois andares. Uma fileira de altos carvalhos delineava o fim do terreno. Por entre a folhagem seca e escura das árvores, pude enxergar uma casa branca de madeira, de tamanho modesto. O teto da varanda cedera um pouco, mas no geral era exatamente como eu a tinha imaginado.

Sasuke deu a volta pela lateral da oficina. A porta de trás estava levemente aberta, e prateleiras cheias de velhos eletrodomésticos e sucata de todo tipo eram visíveis através das janelas quebradas.

Enquanto andava, Sasuke assobiava a música-tema da versão de Walt Disney de _A Bela e A Fera. _Havia um leve saltitar em seus passos, e seus olhos brilhavam. Olhou primeiro para as árvores, em seguida para o galpão de equipamento para alugar, e depois para um desordenado pé de crisântemos, maltratados pela geada. Quando encontrou meu olhar, seu sorriso se iluminou.

— Pois é. É aqui que eu moro.

Assenti com a cabeça e comecei a me dirigir para a trilha aparentemente bastante usada que conduzia para os lados da casa, pelo meio das árvores.

— Caminho errado! — exclamou ele, pondo as mãos em meus ombros e me conduzindo na direção da oficina. — Num minuto pego meu livro.

— Você mora em cima da oficina? — perguntei perplexa.

Olhei para o alto e reparei numas cortininhas xadrezes vermelhas, como as dos salões de chá, que cobriam as janelas do segundo andar. Por um instante achei que a família dele inteira vivia espremida no apartamento em cima da loja.

— Exatamente. Meu pai tem uma outra família completa com Millie, a esposa dele. Eu tenho dois meios-irmãos e uma meia-irmã. A casa é pequena, por isso, quando me mudei para cá em agosto, eles decidiram que eu já estava grandinho o bastante para me instalar sozinho, por minha conta. Vou bastante à casa, mas o meu canto mesmo é este aqui. Não é muito para se vangloriar, mas eu gosto.

Enquanto falava, ele destrancou uma porta na lateral da pequena edificação. Apareceu uma escada de degraus estreitos, que levava ao segundo andar.

— Dei muita sorte, acho — disse Sasuke, olhando para mim do terceiro degrau. — Fiquei com o melhor dos dois mundos: tenho espaço suficiente para respirar, pensar e ficar longe das crianças, mas ao mesmo tempo não preciso ficar completamente sozinho.

Continuou a subir. Fiquei parada e cravada ao pé da escada. Mantive a porta aberta e minha boca ficou subitamente muito seca.

Que diabos eu estava fazendo afinal? Nunca em minha vida tinha entrado sozinha no quarto de um rapaz. Na casa de Kimimaro ou de Neji sempre ficávamos na cozinha ou na sala de visitas.

— Não vai subir? — perguntou Sasuke do alto da escada.

O rosto dele estava imerso na escuridão.

De repente me senti ridícula. Kimimaro com certeza consideraria subir sozinha ao quarto de Sasuke algo muito pior do que almoçar fora do campus da escola ou matar uma aula. E TenTen iria morrer com o choque. Contudo, ela nunca precisaria saber de nada.

E no fim das contas, ora, estava lá só para apanhar um livro!

— Claro — respondi, subindo os degraus de dois em dois.

O apartamento de Sasuke não era nada do que eu imaginaria da casa de um rapaz da idade dele. Esperava por uma bagunça, como o quarto do irmão menor de TenTen, que dava a sensação de que se iria naufragar no meio de um monte de tralhas ao se abrir a porta.

— Vou ter de procurar um pouquinho para encontrar o livro. Na verdade, a última vez que o vi foi quando desempacotei as coisas.

Ele jogou as chaves na cama e se deixou cair de joelhos em frente à sua estante de livros.

Olhei ao redor. Uma cama estreita se espremia contra a parede, bem debaixo da janela. A janela estava quebrada, e uma brisa gélida levantava as cortinas. Metros e metros de livros lotavam estantes feitas de tábuas empilhadas sobre blocos de concreto.

Não havia cadeiras, mas um colchão se estendia no chão, bem de frente para uma quase vazia prancha de compensado apoiada em mais blocos de concreto, que servia de mesa. Nela, alguns cadernos estavam organizadamente empilhados ao lado de uma luminária de braço comprido. Não havia computador, só uma caneta-tinteiro tampada com esmero descansando ao lado de um frasco de tinta.

Tampouco havia televisão nem vídeo, apenas um pequeno rádio-CD sobre uma caixa de papelão.

Era o tipo de lugar em que eu sempre me imaginaria vivendo. Nada a ver com minha casa, onde havia um excesso de coisas e pouco espaço para pensar.

— Sinta-se em casa — disse Sasuke.

Dei uma olhada nos CDs dele.

— Você gosta de jazz! — exclamei.

— Adoro. Mas só de noite.

— Escutei um jazz tocando no fundo, aquela vez que você me ligou.

Continuei a olhar ao redor e vi o aparelho de telefone em cima da mesa. Ele não havia me ligado de uma aconchegante cozinha, como imaginara.

— Ah, você reparou na música, aquele dia no telefone? — perguntou ele.

— Sempre reparo nesse tipo de coisa — comentei.

Fiquei feliz por ele estar de frente para a estante de livros e não poder ver o rubor em meu rosto. Senti-me como uma pessoa que houvesse estado escutando por trás da porta.

— Poesia! — eu disse, excitada. — Adoro poesia!

Rastreei com os olhos todos os magros lombos dos livros nas prateleiras.

Sasuke estava em pé, apoiado contra a estante, segurando o livro de Stanislavski em uma das mãos.

Ficamos olhando um para o outro por um segundo. Sasuke quebrou o silencio primeiro:

— Você tem algo, Sakura. É cheia de surpresas. Justo quando penso que já sei tudo sobre você, aprendo alguma coisa nova. Gosto disso, gosto mesmo.

Tinha a mesma sensação com relação a ele, e também gostava. Mas achei que era estranho ficar falando a respeito daquilo.

De repente me dei conta de que estava sozinha no quarto de um garoto e que pensava em beijá-lo.

Ele devia estar pensando o mesmo.

— Acho melhor a gente ir andando — a voz dele saiu meio rouca e esquisita.

Deve ter sido um efeito da luz do sol poente passando através da estante, mas as bochechas dele subitamente pareceram um poucos rosadas. Senti que as minhas também deveriam estar.

Sasuke me passou o livro de Stanislavski e, ao pegá-lo, tomei um cuidado especial para que nossas mãos não se tocassem. Levantei-me e andei até a porta, enquanto Sasuke pegava as chaves. E comecei a descer as escadas.

Escutei a chave girar na porta e senti minhas bochechas esfriarem. Naquele momento parecia seguro dar uma olhada para trás, na direção de Sasuke. Então, algo aconteceu. Minha mochila se movimentou, e eu quase perdi o equilíbrio. Segurei no corrimão, mas deixei cair o livro.

Nós dois nos curvamos para apanhá-lo. Dessa vez nossas mãos se tocaram. A pele dele estava quente, e eu quase podia sentir o sangue correndo por suas veias debaixo da pele.

Ele segurou minha mão e nós levantamos. Percebi que ele não havia tirado sua mão da minha. Com o polegar, Sasuke traçava em minha mão pequenos círculos de fogo. Tive um pressentimento de que eu devia virar meu rosto para o outro lado e correr escada abaixo.

Tsunade não tinha acabado de nos advertir sobre isso?

A cabeça de Sasuke estava no mesmo nível da minha, e nossos rostos estavam muito próximas. Uma parte de mim tinha esperado toda a vida por esse momento. Meus joelhos começaram a amolecer. Os lábios dele ficaram subitamente perto dos meus e, antes de fechar os olhos, pude vê-lo sorrir.

Não foi um beijo longo. Foi uma espécie de esboço de primeiro beijo, mas meu coração flutuou. Não era o primeiro beijo de minha vida, mas era o primeiro que realmente importava.

Então Sasuke apoiou as mãos na parede atrás de mim e me beijou de novo. Esse beijo durou mais do que qualquer outro que eu dera antes. Mergulhei com tudo nele e não conseguiria ter me mexido mesmo se quisesse.

Senti como meu coração estivesse beijando o coração dele, minha alma beijando sua alma.

Quando me afastei, senti a cabeça pesada, como um mergulhador que estivesse voltado à superfície a toda velocidade em busca de ar.

Então levantei o braço e toquei no brinco de Sasuke com meu dedo.

Ele sorriu seu sorriso misterioso e olhou direto em meus olhos. Senti-me como se ele soubesse tudo a meu respeito. Tudo. _"Se eu ficar aqui mais um minuto", _pensei, _"nunca mais vou ter um segredo. Nenhum lugar privado para ir. Nenhum lugar para me esconder"._

Com muito esforço, desgrudei meu olhar do dele, me virei e corri escada abaixo. Empurrei a porta e me precipitei para fora.

O sol resplandecia sobre o branco brilhante da placa da oficina, e meus olhos ficaram ofuscados. Levei um instante para me adaptar. Senti Sasuke atrás de mim, mas não nos tocamos.

Subitamente eu ficara com medo de olhar para ele, de quebrar a magia. Ele enfiou as chaves da casa no bolso e tomou o rumo em direção à sua motocicleta.

Não nos demos as mãos. Apenas caminhamos através das carcaças de cortadores de grama quebrados, geradores e geladeiras até um canto perto da caminhonete da oficina, que havia sido estacionada ao lado da moto enquanto nós estávamos no andar de cima. Ele enfiou a chave na ignição da Harley e me passou o capacete.

— Então esse cara... Kimimaro... — foi a primeira coisa que Sasuke disse.

Engoli em seco.

Eu tinha vontade de não falar nunca mais. Só queria continuar a beijá-lo, a olhar para ele. Mas o mundo real existia, e eu não podia negá-lo. Tive de lembrar isso a mim mesma, apesar de naquele momento estar achando que finalmente tinha entrado num romance de verdade.

— É coisa séria? Quero dizer, vocês estão...? — perguntou ele, com uma voz na qual pude captar um certo medo.

"_Como você pode perguntar uma coisa dessas?"_, pensei.

Eu ainda podia sentir o sabor do beijo de Sasuke. Minha boca não conseguiria nem mesmo pronunciar o nome de Kimimaro naquele instante. Mas limpei a garganta para falar e tomei ar:

— Não. Quero dizer, nós estamos saindo, mas não é nada sério. Não há pacto de exclusividade. Nem nada parecido.

"_Nada parecido com o que acaba de acontecer", _avaliei.

Não estava mentindo a respeito de sair com outros rapazes. Realmente não estava. Nunca ninguém tinha me convidado, mas se tivesse não seria por causa de Kimimaro que me deteria. Aquele beijo com Sasuke era uma prova disso.

— Ele é só um amigo... Bem, talvez um pouco mais do que um amigo. Acho que nós dois nos juntamos mais do que nada porque todos na turma já estavam namorando uns com os outros.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Tinha entendido.

Tomei meu lugar na garupa da moto e enlacei a cintura dele com meus braços. Apertei meu rosto nas costas dele o mais forte que pude e desejei derreter com o calor de minha face as várias camadas de sua jaqueta, suéter e camiseta que se interpunham entre nós.

Perguntei-me se seu coração ainda estaria batendo tão rápido quanto o meu.

Sasuke acelerou o motor. Antes de largar, ele tocou em minha bochecha com sua mão, sem se virar para trás.

— Ei, moça, preciso de um pouco de espaço pra respirar... — disse ele. —... Para poder dirigir essa coisa — acrescentou, depois de uma leve pausa.

Afrouxei meu braço e me afastei um pouco para trás no assento, sentindo as maçãs de meu rosto esquentarem. Será que estava incomodado com o que acabara de acontecer? O beijo tinha sido tão intenso, tão real, tão profundo, que agora eu não podia aceitar mais nenhuma distância entre nós. Mas talvez beijos como aquele fossem uma coisa corriqueira para Sasuke.

Quando já saíamos do terreno, um homem com a camiseta da oficina surgiu de dentro da oficina e nos lançou um olhar engraçado. Tentei ignorar. Perguntei-me se Sasuke sempre trazia garotas ao seu apartamento. O vento subitamente pareceu mais frio, penetrando direto através de meu suéter e de minha jaqueta de camurça, e o sol mergulhou num fulgor vermelho por trás da torre da igreja.

De qualquer maneira, o que estaria sentindo ele, afinal? Mal podia resistir à vontade de perguntar, apesar de morrer de medo da resposta. Será que se arrependera de me beijar daquele jeito? Será que no fim das contas chegara à conclusão de que Tsunade estava certa, de que nos envolvermos fora do palco poderia ser uma péssima idéia?

A lembrança do pequeno sermão de Tsunade fez meu coração parar_. "Romances entre duas pessoas que trabalham intensamente juntas no palco"_, dissera ela, _"são moeda _corrente".

E a nossa peça era tão romântica...

Eu estava completamente segura de que o cara pelo qual estava me apaixonando era Sasuke. Mas, e ele? Será que havia apenas beijado a Bela, e não a Sakura de carne e osso?

Minha mente ainda rodopiava quando dobramos a esquina do Old Town Road. É uma rua calma, sem trânsito, e minha casa fica bem no fim dela.

— Eu moro lá — bradei para Sasuke,tentando suplantar o barulho do motor e apontando com o dedo por cima do ombro dele.

Então um vulto de pêlo alaranjado saltou subitamente da calçada, na perseguição de um pássaro.

— Pebbles! — ouvi a mim mesma gritar quando percebi que a Harley ia como um raio em direção à minha gata.

Sasuke desviou de supetão, e a moto se inclinou perigosamente ao evitar atingi-la. Por um momento minha vida pareceu parar. Então de alguma maneira inexplicável a moto se endireitou.

E com uma última explosão do motor nós meio que derrapamos no terreno coberto de cascalho em frente à minha casa, e paramos.

— Essa foi por pouco. Esse gato foi rebaixado a seis vidas a partir de agora. — disse Sasuke.

— Esse gato é Pebbles — revelei enquanto saía da moto tremendo. Minhas pernas estavam como geléia, e não conseguia tirar o capacete de tanto nervosismo. Sasuke travou o freio da moto, desligou o motor e veio me ajudar com o capacete.

— Calma, calma. Não fique tão aflita. O gato está bem. E você, tudo bem? — perguntou ele.

Engoli em seco e tentei falar. Ainda estava apavorada. Quase tínhamos matado Pebbles. E quase tínhamos nos matado ao tentar evitá-lo.

— Você é um bom motorista — consegui dizer finalmente, enquanto devolvia a ele o capacete. — Pebbles não costuma sair na rua, mas de vez em quando... Papai diz que ela vai virar patê de gato qualquer dia desses. A gente faz o possível para mantê-la dentro de casa — expliquei, com a fala enrolada como a de uma criança por causa do nervosismo. — Obrigada por conseguir não atropelá-la.

Com o canto do olho pude ver o Acura de meu pai estacionado ao lado do Volvo de minha mãe. Estavam ambos em casa. Eles provavelmente tinham ouvido o meu grito e o ronco da moto. E provavelmente tinham visto tudo. Senti-me sem fôlego.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros, com um ar tranqüilo:

— Acontece de tudo quando se sai dirigindo por aí. A gente tem de estar pronto para o inesperado. Viu? Eu disse que você pode confiar em mim.

— É... é mesmo...

Fiquei imóvel por um segundo.

— Bom, obrigada pela carona. — Falei por fim.

Esfreguei minha roupa com a mão, alisando-a, e olhei para as minhas botas.

Ele me encarou por um momento e então aproximou sua mão e passeou seus dedos por meus cabelos. Foi um gesto tão carinhoso... Toquei na mão dele e de repente percebi que qualquer um podia nos ver dentro de minha casa. Deixei cair meu braço e dei um passo para trás.

— É melhor eu ir.

— Espere — disse ele.

Eu já havia começado a me virar. Parei e me voltei de frente para ele novamente.

— O que aconteceu com a gente agora pouco? — perguntou, com uma voz tensa.

— Você quer dizer, com o gato? — perguntei de volta, fingindo não entender.

Eu ainda estava com medo de falar de "nós". Na verdade, nem sequer tinha certeza de que existia um "nós".

— A Tsunade tentou nos avisar... — continuou ele.

Concordei com a cabeça.

Os ombros dele se retesaram um pouco.

—... sobre romances no palco.

— É verdade — repliquei, apressada. — Nós... bem, nós vamos contracenar bastante juntos, e a peça é muito romântica, e...

— E talvez devêssemos continuar sendo apenas amigos por enquanto — emendou ele.

Com a luz fraca do crepúsculo não conseguia enxergar o rosto de Sasuke direito, mas a voz dele soara quase sem expressão. Como se tivesse declamando muito mal as suas falas.

— Nós mal nos conhecemos — acrescentei, sentindo o meu coração afundar.

_Amigos._ Senti ao mesmo tempo uma onda de alívio e uma de pavor. Mas pelo menos amizade era algo que eu saberia administrar. Por enquanto. _Amizade era real_. Romance, isso já podia ser um faz-de-conta.

— Três semanas não é muito tempo para se conhecer alguém — ele comentou.

— Preciso ir — eu disse de novo, olhando para a porta da cozinha. — Preciso ajudar minha mãe com o jantar. Se não, te convidaria para entrar...

— Ah, não. Não. Mas qualquer hora, talvez.

Ele se afastou um pouco de mim. Ficamos lá parados por um instante, apenas olhando um para o outro.

— Amigos — repeti.

— Isso... por enquanto. Talvez seja só uma questão de ir com calma... Bom, a gente se vê amanhã.

— No ensaio.

Então disse a mim mesma que aquela atitude de Sasuke era bastante sensata. Proceder com cautela. _"Vá com cuidado, Sakura". _"Não era justamente isso que a Tsunade tentara nos dizer?

— Até lá.

Ainda estávamos olhando um para o outro.

— Sakura!

Era a voz de meu pai. E pelo tom podia dizer que ele não estava muito satisfeito.

— Estou indo, pai! — gritei de volta e acenei.

Papai ficou um momento parado, com as mãos apoiadas na cintura e balançando a cabeça.

Então ele voltou para dentro e fechou a porta.

— Você não está numa fria, está? — perguntou Sasuke confuso, procurando meus olhos com os seus.

Senti que se ficasse lá por mais um minuto nós acabaríamos nos beijando de novo, mesmo depois de termos prometido sermos apenas amigos. E bem ali na frente de casa, onde todo mundo poderia nos ver. Meu pai. Os vizinhos. TenTen, que morava só duas portas mais para baixo.

— É melhor eu ir — repeti mais uma vez.

Desgrudei meus olhos dos de Sasuke e saí correndo pelo caminho de cimento que atravessava o jardim de frente e levava à varanda lateral, na qual ficava a porta da cozinha.

Parei um pouco na varanda, em frente à porta. Queria que meu rosto esfriasse e que meu coração se desacelerasse antes de entrar em casa.

Tentei prestar atenção no barulho da moto de Sasuke se afastando e desaparecendo no fim da rua, mas por um bom tempo continuei a ouvir o ronco do motor na mesma intensidade. Percebi então que ele ainda devia estar ali parado, esperando que eu entrasse e fechasse a porta para partir.

— Sakura Haruno, entre imediatamente!

Dei um salto ao ouvir o som da voz do meu pai. Dessa vez era uma voz alta e nitidamente brava, e fiquei com medo. Meu pai nunca levanta a voz. Normalmente é uma pessoa tranqüila e de fala macia.

— Sakuraaaaaaa!

— Estou indo, pai. — Gritei, abrindo a porta e batendo-a em seguida com estrondo.

Só então o som da moto de Sasuke começou a se distanciar.

Tirei minhas botas no closet da entrada e comecei a me perguntar o que significava tudo o que acabara de acontecer. Será que eu tinha me apaixonado? Será que aquilo é que era romance?

Será que Sasuke realmente acreditava no que dissera, quanto a irmos com calma e sermos apenas amigos?

Seria tudo aquilo o começo de história de amor, ou teria tudo se encaminhando para uma morte súbita e prematura no espaço de quinze minutos entre Keaton Corners e Old Town Road?

Dirigi-me para a cozinha, tocando os meus lábios com os dedos no ponto em que Sasuke havia me beijado. E me perguntei como é que eu poderia, daquele dia em diante, ser apenas amiga dele.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Amigos Por Enquanto.**

Quando entrei em casa, o jantar já havia sido servido, mas meu estômago estava revirado.

Estava nauseada. Estava apaixonada. Estava condenada. E com certeza não estava pronta para encarar meu pai.

Papai voltara a falar macio. Mas não se deixem enganar por isso. Seu olhar indicava estar prestes a promulgar uma nova terrível regra.

Depois de tomar sua sopa em silêncio por vários longos minutos, ele disse:

— Estou a um passo de te dar um belo castigo, Sakura.

— Castigo? — Gritei. — Só por que Sasuke foi gentil o suficiente para me dar uma carona até minha casa depois do ensaio?

— Numa motocicleta! — Chiou minha mãe, levantando o seu guardanapo à altura da boca. — E o que você fez com seus cabelos?

— Indo ao que interessa, você sabe exatamente como me sinto com respeito a motocicletas — continuou meu pai.

— Preconceito! Puro preconceito! — devolvi.

A raiva do meu pai era totalmente à prova de bala.

— Aquele rapaz estava guiando como um louco, perturbando toda a vizinhança — prosseguiu, irredutível. — E quase matou a Pebbles.

— Não foi nada disso. Foi Pebbles que quase matou si mesma. — Estiquei o braço para baixo e dei uns tapinhas carinhosos na gata, que estava aos meus pés esperando por alguma sombra de comida. — Sasuke a salvou. Qualquer outro provavelmente a teria matado.

O ato de heroísmo de Sasuke não impressionou meu pai. Longe disso:

— Vocês quase se mataram — disse ele.

Minha mãe deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro e pousou a mão na manga de meu pai:

— Mas felizmente agora está tudo bem — procurou conformá-lo.

— Não graças a esse garoto. Além do que, não é o tipo de pessoa com quem eu a imagino andando, Sakura. Ele me cheira a más notícias.

Não conseguia acreditar em meus ouvidos. Meu pai estava soando como um troglodita da Idade Média.

Decidi tentar uma nova estratégia:

— Só porque uma pessoa dirige uma Harley não quer dizer que seja _"más notícias". _Mr. Cates, do banco, tem uma. E você não iria me castigar por tê-lo visto, iria?

Meu pai tentou digerir aquilo. Ainda estava furioso, mas agora também fazia força para não rir.  
— Mr. Cates não tem nada a ver com esta história. Preocupo-me com quem você sai, Sakura. Gosto de Kimimaro. Pensei que estivesse saindo com ele. É um garoto sensível, e o conhecemos desde sempre. Ele é o tipo de garoto com quem você deveria andar, e não um encrenqueiro montado numa moto.

— Não estou saindo com ele — retruquei, esperando que meu rosto estivesse vermelho o suficiente de tanto fritar para cobrir o meu rubor. — Ele está trabalhando na peça comigo e me deu carona até em casa. Sasuke trabalha, além de ir à escola. E, só porque um rapaz lhe deu carona. Não quer dizer que esteja prestes a se casar com ele!

Ao mesmo tempo que dizia aquilo, por um selvagem e breve segundo uma maravilhosa imagem de Sasuke e eu passeando ao pôr-do-sol com sua moto passou por minha cabeça.

E uma segunda imagem, ainda mais selvagem, tomou o lugar da outra em seguida: meu pai ficaria possesso se descobrisse que eu estivera na casa de Sasuke sozinha... ou que nos beijamos.

Minha irmãzinha Kyo, de 12 anos, olhou boquiaberta para todos nós:

— Estamos tendo uma briga familiar? Na mesa do jantar? — interpelou ela, com um tom de voz cinicamente alegre.

— Muito perspicaz — disse, empurrando meu prato para o lado.

— Sakura, o que está acontecendo com você? — Perguntou minha mãe por fim, num tom de voz mais normal.

Ela recolheu com as mãos as migalhas espalhadas na toalha de mesa e me encarou. Nós duas temos os mesmos olhos pálidos, que mudam de cor conforme o nosso estado de espírito.

Agora seus olhos estavam escuros e preocupados. Continuava também a olhar para os meus cabelos como se estivessem grudados na cabeça de uma estranha. Eu não conseguia adivinhar se ela gostara ou odiara o meu novo corte.

Ela simplesmente soltou um enorme suspiro e se inclinou para trás da cadeira:

— Você sempre foi uma menina tão fácil de conviver, tão doce, tão equilibrada... — continuou ela. — Sempre teve ótimos amigos. E agora esse garoto esquisito, que telefona a qualquer hora...

— Ele telefonou depois das onze uma vez! — protestei.

— E falou numa língua estranha, "Oi!", ou "Ei!" — disse minha mãe, balançando a cabeça com desgosto ao se lembrar de como Sasuke a cumprimentara ao telefone.

Encolhi-me por dentro. Se pelo menos ele não tivesse dito "Oi" à minha mãe ao telefone!

— Sakura — ela prosseguiu —, me preocupa muito o quanto você está mudada ultimamente. Acho que nem te conheço mais.

— Mas é claro que estou mudando! — Exclamei, e imediatamente me arrependi de dizer aquilo ao ver como ela havia ficado sentida.

Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim me fez continuar:

— Só tenho 15 anos. Foi você mesma quem disse que quando se tem 15 anos tudo muda rápido e ao mesmo tempo.

Fiz uma bola com meu guardanapo e me senti como se estivesse a ponto de jogá-lo em alguém. Em vez disso, joguei mais palavras à minha mãe, como se fossem dardos:

— Estou apenas sendo uma garota normal de 15 anos.

— Ela está começando a ter a sua própria vida! — comentou Kyo, irônica.

— E você está começando a me encher — disse, olhando para Kyo.

— Kyo, fique fora disso — pediu meu pai.

Mansamente minha irmã voltou a se concentrar em seu purê de batatas.

A voz de meu pai subia para um tom mais agudo:

— Sakura, não há algo que você queira nos contar?

Não podia acreditar. Tinha pego uma carona de moto até em casa com um rapaz por uma vez, e só por causa disso meus pais já achavam que estava com algum problema. Provavelmente drogas, ou sabe-se lá que outro terrível perigo da adolescência passava pelo fundo de suas mentes.

Kyo se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira.

— Tire a mesa, Kyo. E comece a colocar as coisas na máquina de lavar louça — ordenou minha mãe.

— Tenho mesmo de fazer isso? — Ela gemeu.

— Agora.

Kyo apertou os dentes e agarrou a travessa de salada.

— Justo na hora que vocês estão entrando na parte interessante — murmurou ela, enquanto passava por trás da minha cadeira.

Meu pai esperou até que Kyo estivesse na cozinha para continuar:

— O seu comportamento está mudando — recomeçou ele. — Nos últimos tempos tem reagido exageradamente a tudo. Nós estamos preocupados.

O tom de sua voz estava tão calmo e regular que soava como se recitasse trechos de uma apostila do Conselho Antidrogas. Não dava para aturar aquilo. Em nossa casa vivia-se a vida como um sussurro. Nunca se gritava, tudo era "conversado".

Desde que eu entrara para o Máscaras, desde que eu me tornara a Bela, desde que eu conhecera Sasuke, eu tinha começado a berrar.

— Você não entenderia — repliquei em voz alta. — Mas não se preocupe. Não há nada de errado comigo, papai. Não estou me metendo com drogar e fui super bem nos meus exames bimestrais na escola. Talvez seja exatamente o que a Kyo disse: a equilibrada e doce Sakura por fim começou a ter a sua própria vida.

Meus pais olharam desolados um para o outro e depois para mim.

— Pelo menos não deixe a gente fora dessa sua vida — pediu minha mãe, num tom estranho e triste.

Senti que estava a ponto de começar a chorar. Era a primeira vez em minha vida que eu achava que não podia me abrir com meus pais. Eles com certeza não entenderiam nada do que estava se passando comigo.

Empurrei minha cadeira para trás.

— Não estou com fome. Vou lá para cima — sussurrei.

— Não vamos castigar você desta vez, Sakura. — Disse meu pai antes de eu deixar a sala de jantar. — Nós podemos ser compreensivos a respeito da peça, dos ensaios e de tudo o mais.

E, quando eu pensei que ele já terminara, limpou a garganta e acrescentou:

— Mas não quero vê-la nunca mais numa motocicleta com esse garoto, ou com qualquer outra pessoa! Nunca mais, entendido?

Meu pai não me queria ver nunca mais numa moto. _Ele havia dito "ver"_. Então girei meus calcanhares e encarei de frente, com um meio-sorriso nos lábios:

— Está certo, pai. Você **nunca** mais _**vai me ver**_ numa moto com Sasuke ou qualquer outra pessoa.

Por trás de minhas costas cruzei os dedos ao dizer isso.

Tendo chegado a tal ponto, normalmente me entrincheiraria em meu quarto e cairia no choro. Depois telefonaria para a TenTen e nós duas conversaríamos longa e compadecidamente sobre pais, regras e coisas do amor.

Mas era óbvio que dessa vez eu não podia ligar para TenTen. Ela também achava que Sasuke cheirava a _"más notícias"._

Antes de chegar ao meu quarto, a campainha tocou. Minha mãe atendeu. Era Kimimaro.

— Sakura está lá em cima — ouvi ela lhe dizer. — Sakura, Kimimaro está aqui!

Mamãe fingiu um tom de voz natural, mas pressenti que não iria me dar cobertura se eu dissesse que não me sentia bem, ou que não podia descer naquele momento.

— Já, já eu desço! — respondi.

Enfiei-me no banheiro, joguei bastante água fria no rosto, afofei os cabelos e respirei fundo. Cinco minutos depois comecei a descer as escadas, sem muito entusiasmo.

Kimimaro estava esperando na sala de visitas.

— Oi — disse ele sorrindo.

Ele estava de pé ao lado da janela.

— Oi — retruquei, sem saber direito o que ele estava pretendendo ali.

Depois da nossa briga no começo da tarde, pensara que Kimimaro não iria querer ficar no raio de um quilômetro de distância de mim por alguns dias. Subitamente, em minha cabeça ele passara a fazer parte do pretérito imperfeito, como costuma acontecer com os ex-namorados.

Sentia-me mal comigo mesma, embaraçada e confusa. Precisava dizer a ele que queria que fôssemos apenas amigos. Mas não conseguia. Ainda não estava preparada para magoá-lo daquela maneira.

— Sei que esta noite é a sua noite de estudos com TenTen... — ele disse.

Tinha me esquecido completamente.

— Ela ainda não chegou — informei.

— Pois é — continuou ele —, sabia que você estaria em casa por isso vim para... bem... para pedir desculpas.

Simplesmente ergui os ombros. Não estava muito certa de que era ele quem devia estar pedindo desculpas por alguma coisa ali.

— Gosto do seu cabelo. Está bonita — ponderou, depois de uma pausa constrangedora.

— Meus cabelos? — Olhei meio confusa para Kimimaro, e então dei uma risadinha: — Ah! É mesmo. Obrigada.

— E então, nós ainda somos amigos? — Ele perguntou, com um imenso sorriso se espalhando por todo o rosto.

— É claro.

Não havia dúvida quanto a isso. Kimimaro era alguém de quem eu poderia ser amiga para sempre. Será que ele realmente achava que a nossa discussão tinha sido só por causa dos meus cabelos? Que eu estava pondo em risco a nossa amizade só porque ele não tinha gostado do meu novo corte?

A verdadeira razão de nossa discussão era pura e simplesmente minha necessidade de espaço para crescer e mudar.

Kimimaro deu um suspiro de alívio e se deixou cair no sofá.

— Para falar a verdade, fiquei com um pouco de medo hoje à tarde — disse ele, com mais sentimento do que eu gostaria.

Acomodou-se num dos cantos do sofá e agora, sem dúvida, estava esperando que eu fosse me aninhar do seu lado. Apoiei-me com mais peso contra a porta da sala de visitas e enlacei as mãos com força para trás das costas.

Não estava com a mínima vontade de ficar abraçadinha com Kimimaro no sofá até TenTen chegar.

Rezei para que ela viesse logo.

— Bom —ele continuou —, apostando na possibilidade de você me perdoar, trouxe alguns filmes para vermos. A _Vídeo Fever_ está hoje naquela promoção da última noite do mês, de um dólar por entrada.

Não soube o que fazer a não ser arquear as sobrancelhas.

— Mas a TenTen está para chegar... — observei.

— Ela pode assistir também. TenTen odeia estudar — acrescentou com uma risada entra os dentes. — Ah, vai, Sakura. Faz um tempão que a gente não faz isso!

— Séculos — admiti. — Sempre adorei essa nossa noite de um dólar...

Até aquele outono, TenTen, Neji, Kimimaro e eu sempre tínhamos aproveitado a noite de um dólar da _Vídeo Fever_com um verdadeiro espírito de vingança, deixando de lado as lições de casa e tudo o mais.

— Não temos tido mais muito tempo para nos divertir ultimamente — ele concluiu, dando voz aos meus pensamentos. — Provas, trabalhos, escola, está tudo ficando uma loucura. — Kimimaro colocou a pilha de vídeos que trouxera numa das pontas da mesa. — Eu andei pensando em inaugurar um novo cineclube na escola, Film Classics Club_._Que tal?

—Ué, o que aconteceu com o Águias da Justiça? — perguntei.

— Também está de pé. Mas é que sinto falta de ter alguma atividade junto com você fora do horário de aulas. E achei que ficaria interessada num cineclube.

— Por quê?

— Por causa desse vírus do teatro que você pegou.

— É verdade. Mas não tenho tempo livre para mais um clube.

— Estou querendo dizer quando a peça acabar...

Naquele exato momento o telefone tocou. Murmurei uma rápida prece de agradecimento para quem quer que seja o deus ou deusa que governa as linhas telefônicas e atendi na segunda chamada.

Decididamente aquele não era o melhor momento para revelar a Kimimaro meus planos futuros com relação ao teatro.

— Oi, Sakura?

Era Sasuke. Senti o sangue fugir de meu rosto e em seguida voltar.

— É você!

Não consegui reprimir o tom de alegria em minha voz. Então lembrei de Kimimaro. Dei uma olhada na sua direção e fiquei prestando atenção nele, que estudava a capa da caixinha de um dos vídeos.

— Não posso falar agora — sussurrei ao telefone.

— Você está em alguma encrenca, não está? Por minha causa.

Ele parecia bastante preocupado.

— Não exatamente. Mais ou menos — respondi.

— A moto?

— Entre outras coisas — repliquei com cuidado.

— Então não vou demorar.

Desejei que ele demorasse pra sempre, mas eu tinha de ser cuidadosa com Kimimaro. E se meu pai estivesse ouvindo na extensão, ou algo do gênero?

— Andei pensando sobre a gente... — continuou Sasuke —... sobre sermos amigos. Eu... eu acho que é uma boa idéia... você não acha?

Detectei uma nota de esperança em sua voz, esperança de que eu dissesse que aquela era a pior idéia que alguém jamais tivera na face da terra. Suspirei.

— Agora está tudo meio confuso, _"Ino"_ — repliquei.

— Ah... percebi. Você não pode falar agora.

— Pois é.

— Bom, de qualquer maneira, telefone não é mesmo o melhor jeito. Que tal amanhã à noite? Daria para a gente se ver?

"_Como?",_ gemi internamente.

— Claro — respondi, ao mesmo tempo que um plano se formava em minha cabeça. — Eu te vejo no ensaio.

— Mas amanhã não tenho ensaio... — disse ele, confuso. — Ah, já entendi. A moto, o seu pai... Você não quer que eu te pegue aí.

—Sem condições.

Houve um silêncio divertido.

— Escute, Sakura — recomeçou ele —, não gosto desse negócio de ficar mentindo e me escondendo.

— Está bem. Encontro você logo depois do ensaio no terreno ao lado da escola, perto do teatro. Às seis é bom para você? A gente pode ir a algum lugar e conversar.

— Ótimo, eu gostaria mesmo.

Fiquei de costas para Kimimaro por um segundo, e então Sasuke desligou. Compus com meu rosto uma expressão que acreditei ser melancólica e me virei para Kimimaro depois de colocar o fone no gancho.

— Quem era? — perguntou ele.

— Ah, era a Ino. Sobre os figurinos. Houve mais um problema com o meu figurino. E tenho de ensaiar algumas cenas com Naruto Uzumaki e Sasame Fuuma, você sabe, a garota que faz o papel da minha egoísta e horrorosa irmã — expliquei, fingindo uma risada. — Ela nunca sabe suas falas.

O que era verdade. Sasame era meio devagar para decorar o texto, apesar de ser uma ótima atriz.

—Prometi ajudá-la a memorizar — acrescentei.

— Quando? — perguntou Kimimaro, franzindo a testa.

Hesitei por uma fração de segundo.

— Amanhã no fim da tarde, depois do ensaio.

A expressão de Kimimaro desmoronou no desconsolo. Enterrou os punhos nos bolsos, angustiado.

— Mas amanhã nós tínhamos ficado de ir à inauguração do novo rinque de patinação do mini-shopping...

— Ah, Kimimaro, sinto muito, mas não dá. Não nesta semana. Os ensaios estão ficando cada vez mais intensos. Quando a peça terminar, as coisas vão voltar ao normal.

Admito que deveria ter dito tudo a ele naquele momento. Ter dito quais eram meus verdadeiros sentimentos, ter dito que queria que fôssemos amigos dali pra frente. Já duvidava muito de que passaria mais alguma noite de sábado com Kimimaro no futuro, e a vida com certeza teria sido bem menos complicada se eu tivesse aberto o jogo ali, naquele instante.

Mas simplesmente eu não tinha a menor idéia de como fazer isso.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Kimimaro, com uma voz cheia de preocupação.

Percebi que havia ficado em pé o tempo todo, com uma mão apoiada na parede em que estava pendurado o telefone, olhando para o vazio.

— Estou... quer dizer, não... — menti. — Estou com dor de cabeça.

Kimimaro ficou ainda mais preocupado.

— É, acho que não é uma boa noite para vídeos — disse ele, tristronho.

Concordei com a cabeça.

— Foi um longo dia, Kimimaro, e amanhã vou estar muito ocupada com a peça. E nem me pergunte quanta lição de casa tenho empilhada lá em cima. — Olhei no meu relógio. — Parece que a TenTen vai me dar o cano hoje — comentei. — Vou ter de ligar para ela depois.

— Tive um pressentimento de que ela não iria aparecer mesmo — disse Kimimaro.

Algo na voz de Kimimaro me fez parar e olhar para ele. Ao contrário de Sasuke, Kimimaro não era um bom ator. Ele estava tentando esconder algo de mim, e se saía miseravelmente.

Foi então que percebi: Kimimaro não tinha aparecido ao acaso em minha casa, apenas para retomar o velho costume de assistir a vídeos nas sextas-feiras à noite.

Tinha vindo porque TenTen havia dito a ele para vir... provavelmente lhe dissera também para prestar mais atenção e tomar mais cuidado, ou acabaria me perdendo para alguém como Sasuke.

— É melhor você ir agora — disse, e foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

Naquele mesmo instante todas as minhas preocupações com Kimimaro e sobre como lhe contar a respeito de Sasuke se evaporaram rapidamente.

Estava ficando cansada de meus famosos _"velhos e bons amigos"_— especialmente de TenTen Suguiyama — se intrometerem num espaço que pertencia só a Sasuke e a mim.

Acompanhei Kimimaro até a porta, tomando o cuidado de manter distância suficiente para impedir que me desse um beijo de boa noite.

Assim que ele se foi, marchei de volta para a sala de visitas, determinada a dizer a TenTen que mantivesse o seu nariz fora da minha vida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Livre, Porém Nervosa.**

— Qual é o seu sorvete favorito? — Me perguntou Sasuke na noite seguinte.

— Baunilha com cereja! — Respondi, enquanto cutucava com meu pé por debaixo do forro gasto e arrebentado da cadeira do cinema.

— O meu é chocolate com pedaços de chocolate — confessou ele solenemente, enterrando a mão no saquinho de pipocas.

— E o seu filme favorito? — Indaguei.

— Rebelde Sem Causa.

— Então é por isso que estamos aqui hoje.

Sasuke apoiou seus pés no espaldar da cadeira da frente e entulhou com um pouco mais de pipocas a boca.

— E o seu filme favorito, qual é? — Perguntou ele.

— E o Vento Levou.

— Não sei, não, Sakura Haruno — disse ele, com a expressão do rosto modulando de alegria para terrificada. — Nós não gostamos dos mesmos filmes. Não o tenho certeza de que poderemos ser amigos.

— Não?

Então com muita delicadeza me ofereceu um punhado de pipocas. Abri a minha boca e, quando ele as jogou lá dentro, seu dedo mindinho roçou em meu lábio. Um espasmo de calor subiu por dentro de mim, da sola dos pés até o topo da minha cabeça.

Ele deve ter sentido aquilo também, porque se virou no ato, olhou para a frente e criou uma distância prudencial entre nossos corpos. Continuamos com o nosso diálogo, mas mantivemos os olhos fixos na direção da tela branca do cinema, aguardando o início da sessão.

— Acho que não temos o suficiente em comum — continuou ele, com um tom de voz neutro.

— Não temos mesmo — concordei.

Fingi mau humor, mas por dentro meu coração estava cantando. Podíamos tentar sermos amigos por enquanto, por um pouco mais de tempo, mas sabia que ia ser tão difícil para ele quanto já estava sendo para mim. Ele gostava de mim tanto quanto eu gostava dele, já estava certa disso.

— A não ser pelo fato de que, apesar de Rebelde Sem Causa não ser meu filme preferido, gosto bastante dele — acrescentei alegremente.

— Sem dúvida, não estaríamos aqui se você não gostasse desse filme — disse ele tranqüilo.

Endireitei-me um pouco no assento. Não me sentia tão tranqüila quanto ele demonstrava estar.

O verdadeiro motivo de estarmos naquele cinema, o Keaton Corners Revival Theater, era que ele ficava a quilômetros do mini-shopping de Revere Hills, onde TenTen, Neji e Kimimaro estavam patinado naquela mesma noite. Havia sido por essa razão que eu sugerira que assistíssemos a um clássico naquele cinema. Ainda bem que Sasuke adorava James Dean.

As luzes se apagaram pouco a pouco e começaram a passar os trailers. Grupos de garotos percorriam os corredores laterais apressadamente em direção às únicas cadeiras livres, nas fileiras da frente.

Estávamos na do fundo, meu lugar preferido.

— O filme começou.

Nossos dedos se tocaram quando colocamos a mão no saco de pipocas ao mesmo tempo.

Ficamos de mãos dadas pelo menos uns dez minutos, até que Sasuke se inclinou na minha direção.

Sua respiração fez cócegas no meu ouvido quando ele perguntou:

— Ainda somos apenas amigos?

Algo no tom de sua voz me fez virar a cabeça e olhá-lo de frente. Nossos lábios estavam tão próximos...

— Tsunade não vai gostar nada disso — sussurrei.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilhavam como centelhas na escuridão do cinema.

— Ela disse que a prática faz a perfeição... — observou ele.

Depois de vinte minutos de filme nosso beijo estava perto da perfeição.

Já havia visto aquele filme pelo menos umas dez vezes antes daquela noite, talvez até vinte, mas naquele momento soube que nunca mais o veria sem pensar em Sasuke.

O toque suave de seu suéter, a maciez de sua pele na parte de trás de seu pescoço, a sensação de frio e mistério que seu brinco me provocava cada vez que eu o tocava na escuridão.

Ainda estávamos nos beijando quando as luzes se acenderam. Sasuke foi o primeiro a se afastar, com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas. Alisou meus cabelos com uma das mãos e me manteve apartada, a distância de seu braço esticado.

— Você é belíssima!

— E você é uma fera! — repliquei rindo.

Ele riu também, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava para me ajudar a vestir o casaco.

Então, quando dei uma olhada ao acaso na direção das primeiras fileiras, recebi o grande choque da minha vida: TenTen.

Instantaneamente deixei de estar quente para ficar gelada. Ela estava em pé, ainda de frente para a tela, toda garbosa dentro de seu casaco novo de pele falsa, tentando abrir caminho entre a multidão.

Aqueles cabelos castanhos eram inconfundíveis. Assim como o garoto alto ao lado dela: Kimimaro. Eu não queria ver Neji, mas tinha certeza de que deveria estar lá também.

— Vamos sair logo daqui. Estou me sentindo sem ar — eu disse e, sem esperar que Sasuke respondesse, passei por cima do casal ao meu lado e saí correndo para o saguão.

O cinema de Keaton Corners é bem pequeno, e não havia onde se esconder. Nada de cantinhos ou buracos.

— O que há de errado? — Perguntou Sasuke, que viera correndo atrás de mim.

Ele me passou meu cachecol. Eu provavelmente tinha perdido minhas luvas, mas àquela altura não importava. Eu é que não iria voltar para procurá-las.

Olhei por cima dos ombros de Sasuke. A aglomeração era densa, e as pessoas vinham com lentidão em direção à porta que separava a sala de exibição do saguão.

— Vamos embora rápido!

— Seus pais? — Perguntou ele, horrorizado. — É isso, eles estão aqui!

— Meus pais? Não. Eu explico depois. Mas vamos embora, já!

Sasuke tinha pegado um dos furgões da oficina do pai naquela noite. A baixa temperatura era uma das razões. A outra, eu tinha certeza, era meu pai.

Quando Sasuke tomou o rumo do _Jonesy's_, prontamente fiz ele mudar de rota na direção do _McDonald's_, sabendo que TenTen detesta _fast food_. O _McDonald's_ mais próximo ficava a nove quilômetros dali e a dezoito do _Jonesy's_. Nós estaríamos a salvo.

Quinze minutos depois, já estávamos sentados debaixo de brilhantes luzes fluorescentes, com um recorte de cartolina com a cara de _Ronald Mcdonald_balançando por cima de nossas cabeças. Não era exatamente o meu ideal de um romântico primeiro encontro.

Mas romance não era mesmo o que estava em minha cabeça naquela instante.

Enquanto começava a comer meu hambúrguer, contei a Sasuke que tinha visto TenTen no cinema. Mas ele não pareceu compreender:

— Não entendo. Primeiro o seu pai não quer que você me veja. Agora os seus amigos... — ele alisou os cabelos para trás, parecendo bravo e magoado. — Pensei que tinha ganhando o papel na peça por ter meu talento. Agora estou começando a desconfiar de que o ganhei apenas por ser o tipo adequado: Sasuke Uchiha, o troglodita.

— Pare com isso, Sasuke, chega! — Exclamei, olhando ele. — Você está sendo melodramático. Não é nada disso. Ninguém acha que você é um troglodita.

— Ah, agora me sinto bem melhor — disse ele, sarcástico. — É claro que isso é só um detalhe, considerando que ninguém me conhece... — ele fez uma pausa, e o tom de sua voz mudou de bravo para perplexo: — Nem mesmo você! — finalizou.

— Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? — gritei.

Não podia mais suportar ficar na frente de Sasuke vendo aquela mágoa em seus olhos.

Levantei-me, sentei-me ao lado dele, peguei sua cabeça com as mãos e beijei-o na boca, bem ali no meio do _McDonald's_. Alguém atrás de nós murmurou algo. Algum outro deu uma risadinha. Mas não liguei. Simplesmente não dei a mínima.

Quando nos separamos, os lábios de Sasuke desenharam um suave sorriso.

— A prática faz mesmo a perfeição. — Disse ele.

Ele se recostou no assento e me ofereceu um pouco da sua soda.

— Não acho que o que está havendo entre nós seja algo que acontece com freqüência — observou.

— Não sei dizer — repliquei, olhando para baixo, na direção da mesa. — Nunca aconteceu algo parecido comigo. Com Kimimaro foi diferente.

— Kimimaro estava lá no cinema também, não era só TenTen... — deduziu.

Confirmei balançando a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que me perguntava se valeria à pena perder todos os meus melhores e mais antigos amigos por causa de um romance.

— Nunca senti nada parecido por ninguém — admitiu Sasuke.

Ele levantou meu queixo com seu dedo indicador.

Bastava ele me tocar para eu virar geléia. Então era isso o amor? Era por isso que tinha esperado toda a minha vida?

Alguma coisa dentro de mim gritou: _"Sim!"_

Então percebi que Sasuke estava tentando me dizer algo. Esforcei-me em me concentrar em sua voz, e não em seus lábios.

— Nunca me senti assim com outras garotas com quem sai — continuou, enquanto tirava os cabelos da frente dos olhos. — Só que não gosto muito dessa história de ficar me escondendo e mentindo.

— Não estivemos nos escondendo e mentindo... muito — retruquei.

Sasuke deu uma risada curta.

— Sakura, só saímos de verdade uma vez. Hoje. Você não quer que eu me encontre com seus amigos. E a sua família não quer que você se encontre comigo. Gosto demais de você para ficar nesse jogo de mentir e esconder tudo. Não vou encarar essa situação.

— Você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água.

— Bom, então o que é que nós vamos fazer a respeito disso tudo?

Meu coração congelou.

— Fazer?

— Você ainda não entendeu, Sakura? Não quero embaraçar você na frente da sua família e dos seus amigos. Portanto, se é assim que você se sente, é melhor nos separarmos agora... antes que seja tarde de mais. Gosto demais de você para... — Sua voz se quebrou, ele apoiou a testa nas mãos e finalmente murmurou para a mesa: — Para me envolver ainda mais e depois ter de romper.

— Romper?

Sasuke levantou a vista e balançou a cabeça.

— Não olhe para mim com essa cara. Por favor — implorou, tocando em meus lábios com seu dedo.

Recuei o corpo e concordei lentamente com a cabeça.

— Você está certo! Não gosto de esconder as coisas das pessoas. É muito complicado. Vou conversar com Kimimaro. Mas, Sasuke, você não pode me dar um pouco de tempo? Não posso simplesmente despejar isso em cima dele. Tentei ontem à noite, mas não tinha a mínima idéia de como fazer. Ele é um velho amigo e com certeza vai ficar machucado. Mas prometo a você que vou fazer isso. Tenho de ser honesta com todos nós.

Sasuke abriu seu maravilhoso sorriso.

Eu sorri de volta.

E comemoramos minha decisão com um beijo.

— E quanto aos seus pais? — Ele murmurou.

— Ah... isso...

— Um passo de cada vez — disse ele, numa voz plena de compreensão. — Talvez eles acabem entendendo.

Eu não conseguia imaginar que isso acontecesse.

Mas então Sasuke me pegou em seus braços, e todos os pensamentos me abandonaram.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Só Podia Ser Amor.**

Domingo pela manhã fiquei na cama, contando as horas até o momento de ver Sasuke de novo. A segunda-feira era ainda algo muito distante. Além do que, vadiando em casa, não correria o risco de encontrar com TenTen.

Tinha quase certeza de que ela não havia me visto com Sasuke no cinema, na noite anterior, mas não certeza absoluta. E não estava a fim de uma cena com ela agora. Estragaria completamente a maravilhosa lembrança da minha primeira saída com Sasuke.

E não poderia aturar também ouvir mais um de seus discursos sobre corações partidos e vidas arruinadas, ou sobre como havia me tornado uma irresponsável e sem consideração, uma iludida deslumbrada com o palco.

Às vezes, acho que ela é quem devia ter começado a fazer teatro. Ela podia não gostar de histórias de amor, mas adorava tragédias.

Passei os dedos por entre meus cabelos e pratiquei na frente do espelho uma expressão inocente, de olhos arregalados. Eu tinha de ver Sasuke naquele dia, de qualquer jeito.

Decidi sair de mansinho e visitá-lo no trabalho e, para isso, iria precisar das minhas habilidades teatrais mais do que nunca. Apesar de que enganar minha mãe já não era mais um grande desafio.

Esperei até depois do almoço para me aventurar para fora de meu quarto, quando papai e Kyo já haviam saído para visitar meus avós. Empacotei os livros que retirara da biblioteca pública dias antes e desci para o andar debaixo.

Espiei por entre a fresta da porta do escritório e vi minha mãe trabalhando em uns relatórios que trouxera para casa. Ela me olhou por cima dos óculos quando entrei.

— Vou dar um pulo de bicicleta até a biblioteca. Meus prazos dos livros estão vencidos — expliquei.

— Não está muito frio para ir de bicicleta até lá? — Perguntou ela, olhando para seu relógio. — Posso lhe dar uma carona, assim aproveito para pegar uns mantimentos na loja de conveniência na volta — continuou, tirando os óculos.

— Não seja boba, mamãe — respondi, puxando o zíper da minha japona e torcendo para que ela não reparasse que estava vestindo meu gorro de pele novo e meus melhores jeans. — Você está ocupada. Além do mais, o dia está lindo. Adoro frio, e preciso fazer um pouco de exercício.

— Está bem, mas agasalhe-se. Dá para você comprar um pouco de pão e leite para mim, na volta?

— Claro. Mas não me espere antes das cinco. Também tenho de pesquisar algumas coisas para a peça.

Fiquei maravilhada de ver o quanto parecia convincente, até para mim mesma.

Pedalei por toda a Old Town Road e no final virei à direita, na Elm. Passei reto pela biblioteca e dobrei à esquerda.

Sentia-me viva, livre e um pouco nervosa. Várias imagens pululavam em minha mente: topar de repente com Kimimaro ou TenTen, ser atropelada por um caminhão e ter de explicar a meus pais o que exatamente estava fazendo numa avenida em direção a Keaton Corners, e outras do gênero.

Expulsei meus delírios com uma risada nervosa e redobrei a atenção na estrada. Mas não conseguia tirar Sasuke da minha cabeça.

_"Sasuke e Sakura" _soava muito bem. Senti meu coração tão repleto que pensei que poderia até explodir. Aquilo não era só um romance de palco. TenTen e Tsunade podiam continuar pensando o que bem entendessem.

Atravessei Oak Lane e entrei no estacionamento da oficina.

Vi Sasuke na hora, dentro da oficina. Ele estava cutucando com suas ferramentas numa velha vitrola automática — a do _Jonesy's_, logo percebi. Pareceu-me simplesmente lindo dentro de seu macacão de listras azuis e brancas.

As rodas da minha bicicleta crepitavam no cascalho enquanto me aproximava da oficina. Sasuke não sabia que eu iria, e que iria lhe fazer uma surpresa. Pulei com cuidado da bicicleta e a apoiei contra a parede externa da loja. Tudo indicava que ele estivesse sozinho.

Meu coração batia no dobro da velocidade enquanto me aproximava dele na ponta dos pés. De um rádio em algum canto da oficina brotavam melodias de música country. Cheguei por trás e cobri seus olhos com minhas mãos.

Sasuke saltou com o susto e rodopiou ao redor de si mesmo.

Ao ver que era eu, a expressão de seu rosto mudou de chocada para feliz, com uma luminosidade de um milhão de watts.

— Sakura! O que você está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou, com o maior sorriso que eu já havia visto em minha vida.

Então olhou para suas mãos. Estavam sujas, e rapidamente tirou um trapo graxento do bolso traseiro do macacão.

— Como você conseguiu chegar até aqui?

Caminhou para uma grande pia de porcelana que havia num canto e lavou as mãos. Então olhou para mim por cima do ombro, com um misto de alegria e confusão.

— Vim de bicicleta.

Meu impulso era correr para cima dele e cobri-lo de beijos imediatamente. Não estava nem ligando para minha malha nova ou para os meus melhores jeans. Mas me senti um pouco acanhada. A velha Sakura ainda não tinha se esvanecido completamente.

— Hoje de manhã, recebi um telefonema de uma garota que queria trazer o liquidificador da mãe para consertar. Pensei que fosse você.

— E por acaso todas as suas freguesas chegam aqui cobrindo seus olhos com as mãos? — Perguntei brincando, mas com medo de ouvir a resposta.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu com vontade. Agarrou uma toalha e enxugou as mãos.

— Não tenho tanta sorte assim! Mas e então... como é que os seus pais deixaram você vir aqui?

— Eles pensam que eu estou na biblioteca.

— Ah...

O sorriso de Sasuke se apagou enquanto jogava a toalha para o outro lado.

— É que achei que... Segunda-feira... — comecei, sem precisar dizer mais nada.

— A segunda-feira fica muito longe — sussurrou ele.

— Pois é — respondi.

Sasuke sorriu e andou comigo pelo quintal atrás da oficina. Paramos perto da porta traseira, que estava aberta.

A porta da escada que levava ao andar de cima, ao apartamento dele, estava fechada. Sasuke me conduziu na direção dela. Deixei-me cair para trás, com um braço dele me escorando por trás, e segurei na maçaneta para me equilibrar.

Sorvi todos e cada um dos detalhes daquele momento numa fração de segundo: a pequena mancha de graxa na ponta do nariz dele, o ardente brilho em seus olhos, o "Sasuke" bordado com esmero no bolso de seu macacão...

Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dele. Senti-me tão atordoada... O chão pareceu subir e o céu pareceu descer. Então ele me beijou. Um beijo longo e maravilhoso.

Sasuke retirou os braços da minha cintura e se apoiou nas tábuas ao meu lado.

— Eu também queria te ver... — ele disse, sem olhar para mim. — Mas não posso ir lá, não posso te ligar, não posso fazer nada... Sakura, não gosto desse jogo de esconde-esconde. Seus pais, Kimimaro...

— Mas você não entende!... Não é fácil.

— Sei que não é fácil — retrucou, chutando uma bolota de capim seco.

— Mas talvez — continuei, inspirada —, talvez depois da peça percebam que você é um grande ator, e não um perigoso motoqueiro. Apesar de que comentei com meu pai a respeito de Mr. Cates, o rapaz do banco, e não ajudou muito. — Sasuke pareceu perplexo. — Ele disse que Mr. Cates não está saindo com a filha dele — acrescentei.

Nós nos dobramos de tanto rir, e rimos até nossas barrigas doerem.

— Mas não estou saindo com você ainda — disse ele em voz baixa quando terminou nosso acesso de riso. — Só te beijei. E foi só uma vez.

Sasuke aproximou sua mão do meu rosto e passeou o dedo pela minha bochecha direita.

Eu me inclinei na direção dele. Nossos lábios mal tinham se tocado quando um carro entrou no estacionamento e parou bem em frente da loja.

— Que péssima hora! — Sussurrou Sasuke, se afastando de mim em seguida. — Deve ser aquela _"peruinha" _que ligou de manhã. Não vai demorar.

— Acho bom! — Exclamei, tentando parecer ameaçadora. — Vou ficar de olho, para saber exatamente como você recebe os fregueses do sexo feminino.

Sasuke agarrou seu coração com as duas mãos e fingiu uma expressão de sofrimento. Então correu para dentro da loja. Fiquei lá atrás, ainda apoiada na porta da escada que subia para o apartamento.

Fazia frio, mas o pálido sol de novembro brilhava por entre as árvores desfolhadas.

Ergui o rosto na direção da luz e do calor, e fechei os olhos. Não conseguia me livrar do sorriso bobo que se fixara em meu rosto. Quanto mais tempo passava com Sasuke, mais me convencia de que aquilo devia ser mesmo amor. _O verdadeiro_. Só podia ser.

Não precisava me preocupar com que garota vinha ou deixava de vir à sua oficina. Ele estava tão apaixonado por mim quanto eu por ele.

Belisquei-me. Será que tudo aquilo estava realmente acontecendo comigo?

— Então você acha que pode mesmo consertar esse liquidificador?

A voz da cliente recém-chegada saiu flutuando alto e bom som pela porta traseira da oficina. Uma voz familiar.

Meus olhos se abriram num estalo. Era TenTen! Dei uma arfada curta e alta, e imediatamente tampei a boca com a mão. O que ela estava fazendo ali?

Pergunta cretina. Ela queria dar uma checada em Sasuke por si própria. Tive certeza de que ela estava ali por causa da noite anterior. Provavelmente tinha nos visto juntos no cinema.

Permaneci imóvel nos fundos da loja, apesar da tentação de dar uma espiada através da porta, mesmo com o medo mortal de que ela me visse ali, naquele momento. Optei por simplesmente escutar às escondidas.

— Então, você acha que pode consertar? — A voz dela soava natural, até mesmo simpática.

— Aqui a gente pode consertar qualquer coisa — respondeu Sasuke com orgulho.

Dei graças aos céus por ele não saber com quem estava falando.

Mas subitamente as coisas pioraram.

— E você, veio pegar alguma coisa? — Perguntou Sasuke, prestativo, a outro cliente.

— Vim! O limpador de neve de meu pai.

Outra voz familiar. Mas essa parecia bastante brava.

Kimimaro! TenTen tinha trazido Kimimaro? Isso era feio demais para ser verdade. Espreitei pelo batente da porta. Precisava ver, precisava ter certeza de que era ele. E era mesmo!

Kimimaro parecia estar tenso, bravo, muito irritado. Será que ele também tinha nos visto no cinema?

Na verdade, eu achava que não. Se tivesse nos visto partiria para cima de nós. Mas talvez TenTen lhe contara depois.

Recuei, antes que eles me descobrissem. Se algum dia tornasse a falar com TenTen, ela teria muito o que me explicar. Bisbilhotar era uma coisa. Mas trazer Kimimaro junto já era outra história.

— O limpador de neve está consertado. Vou pegar lá atrás. Vai caber no porta-malas do seu carro?

— E como você acha que nós o trouxemos para cá? — Replicou Kimimaro grosseiramente.

Ouvi passos de Sasuke vindo para os fundos, e no mesmo instante reparei num limpador de neve vermelho apoiado contra a parede da oficina. Parecia novo e reluzente.

Fui saindo de mansinho para bem longe da loja e me escondi atrás de uma árvore. Não queria nem que o próprio Sasuke visse minha cara naquela hora.

Escutei os ruídos que eles produziram ao tentar acomodar a pesada máquina no porta-malas do carro. Kimimaro e Sasuke conversavam algo a respeito de amarrá-la ou não.

Finalmente, um ou dois minutos depois, ouvi o barulho do _Olds Mobile_de Kimimaro dando a partida. E prendi a respiração até perceber que o som do motor se distanciava.

Foi só então que me lembrei da minha bicicleta, estacionada bem à vista, do outro lado da loja.

Duvidei que Kimimaro se lembrasse de como era a minha velha bicicleta preta, ou que reparasse em minha mochila azul colocada na cesta.

Mas TenTen tinha vindo para bisbilhotar e ela se orgulhava muito de seu olho de águia. Ela provavelmente tinha visto tudo e deduzido que eu estava por ali.

Esse pensamento fez meu estômago se contorcer.

— Sakura? — Chamou Sasuke. — Onde você está?

Sua voz me fez cambalear para fora do meu esconderijo. Saí detrás da árvore e o vi. E através da porta aberta dos fundos da loja pude ver também o liquidificador em cima do balcão, com uma etiqueta da oficina grudada nele.

— Algum problema? — perguntou Sasuke, pegando na minha mão.

Balancei a cabeça negando e me afastei.

— Preciso ir — disse, mal conseguindo pôr palavras para fora.

Peguei minha bicicleta e a rolei pelo terreno coberto de cascalho, me preparando para sair.

Parei de novo frente a frente com Sasuke.

— E você está certo, Sasuke — continuei, incapaz de evitar o tremor de minha voz. — Também não gosto desse jogo de esconde-esconde.

Sasuke estudou meu rosto.

— Bom. Fico contente que estejamos de acordo — concluiu.

Os seus olhos procuraram os meus. Não podia enfrentar o seu olhar naquele momento. Não podia de forma alguma contar a ele o que acabara de acontecer: que aqueles que acabavam de sair da oficina eram Kimimaro e TenTen. Não podia dizer a verdade.

— Preciso ir agora — repeti.

Justo naquele momento uma pick-up lotada de crianças parou na frente da oficina. Dois rapazes desceram e vieram até os fundos da loja, em nossa direção.

— E aí Sasuke! Já conseguiu fazer aquele gerador funcionar?

— Com certeza, Riley. Falo com você num minuto.

Então Sasuke se voltou para mim:

— Preciso ir também — disse ele. — Amanhã, então?

— Amanhã.

— E você vai conversar com o Kimimaro?

— Vou — respondi. — Vou sim.

* * *

Uma vez em casa, percebi que havia me esquecido do pão e do leite.

— E como vou fazer os meus sanduíches de queijo grelhado? — Ficou resmungando Kyo, até meu pai prometer que sairia para comprar.

— Você não devolveu os livros na biblioteca? — Perguntou minha mãe, enquanto eu tirava meu casaco e o pendurava no pequeno closet da entrada.

— Ah... claro — respondi olhando para minha mochila, que transbordava de livros. — Mas é que trouxe a minha pesquisa para casa, só isso.

Minha mãe me encarou:

— Você está se sentindo bem?

— Como nunca — retruquei, me curvando para tirar as botas.

— Às vezes fico achando que participar dessa peça não foi uma boa idéia, Sakura. Parece que você está queimando a vela pelas duas pontas.

— Ah, mãe! Será que você não entende? A peça é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos — proclamei já saindo da cozinha.

Olhei para trás, na direção dela, e lancei o que esperei que parecesse um animadíssimo sorriso. Mas eu não estava em condições de fingir nada naquele momento. Minha mãe parara de lavar alface na pia e agora olhava fixo para mim, estudando meu rosto.

Meus olhos encontrar os dela por um momento, e quase perdi o controle. Subitamente senti uma vontade louca de correr para ela, abraçá-la e contar tudo. Absolutamente tudo. O bom e o ruim: a perda da TenTen, o não saber como revelar a Kimimaro.

Mas sobretudo queria falar de Sasuke. Pronunciar seu nome cem vezes. Perguntar a ela sobre seu primeiro amor, como era, com o que se parecia. Sobre como se sentira ao conhecer meu pai.

Contar-lhe como cada centímetro de mim parecia renovado, mais aberto para o mundo, mais vivo. E que não queria deixar ela, papai e meus amigos ficarem de fora daquilo tudo.

Falar daquilo com mamãe faria com que minha situação, meus sentimentos parecessem mais reais.

— Diga-me, Sakura, por que estou com a sensação de que precisamos conversar? — Perguntou ela, sentando-se na bancada da cozinha e gesticulando para que me sentasse junto dela.

Mas por muito que desejasse me abrir com mamãe, naquele momento não podia. Pelo menos não enquanto ela e meu pai odiassem tanto a idéia de eu estar tendo algo com Sasuke.

Precisava protegê-lo. Talvez aprender sobre as coisas do amor fosse algo que tivesse de fazer sozinha, por meus próprios meios.

— Agora não, mãe.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Nunca tivemos nenhuma dificuldade para conversar — observou, batucando com os dedos na bancada. Então ela se levantou e voltou para a pia. — Desde que essa história de teatro começou, já não tenho mais certeza de que sei quem você é, Sakura — murmurou ela, abrindo a torneira.

Olhei para minha mãe e me senti muito jovem, imatura e amedrontada. Mas aquele não era mesmo o momento de conversar. Com esforço, tornei a fechar as portas do meu coração.

— Sabe, mãe — eu disse bem baixinho, de forma que ela não pudesse me ouvir por cima do barulho da torneira —, às vezes nem eu mesma tenho.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: O Sabor Dos Seus Beijos.**

— Oi, estranha! — me cumprimentou TenTen, um pouco animadamente demais, na assembléia da segunda-feira de manhã na escola.

Eu estava sentada na última fileira do Caldwell Theater, procurando me fundir com o forro cinza das poltronas, com a cabeça enterrada em meu script, apesar de já ter decorado minhas falas havia mais de uma semana.

Levantei os olhos, com a esperança de não parecer estar com cara de culpada. Não falara com TenTen desde quarta-feira à noite, quando tínhamos conversado pelo telefone — apesar de tê-la visto mais do que o suficiente durante o fim de semana, no cinema e na oficina de Sasuke.

A grande questão era: teria ela me visto?

— Oi para você também — repliquei, tentando um débil sorriso e procurando ignorar a nota de sarcasmo do seu cumprimento.

TenTen transpôs a fileira de cadeiras que nos separava e se sentou bem ao meu lado.

— Você está tentando me evitar? — Cobrou, jogando sua maleta de livros no chão.

_"Como uma praga!",_ repliquei internamente. Mas por fora eu apenas arregalei os olhos e simulei uma expressão de inocência.

Felizmente TenTen continuou a falar, sem me dar chance de responder:

— O seu corte de cabelos ficou bem legal — disse ela, tocando-os. — Não consigo acreditar que você os cortou sem conversar comigo antes! Nós duas gastamos pelo menos a metade de nossas vidas em comum conversando sobre cabelos.

Ela me pareceu um pouco magoada.

Por um breve segundo pensei que meus problemas estivessem superados. Ela não tinha me visto com Sasuke, afinal, e havia captado a mensagem de manter o nariz fora de meus assuntos com Kimimaro.

— Eu te liguei duas vezes ontem — acrescentou.

— Você ligou? — fingi estar surpresa. — Isso é novidade para mim.

— A sua mãe me disse que você estava na biblioteca.

— E estava mesmo — repliquei, mergulhando em minha mochila em busca de uma bala.

— Engraçado, não vi você lá.

— Ah...

O tubinho de balas escorregou da minha mãe e rolou para debaixo do assento da frente.

Arrastei-me de joelhos para tentar pegá-lo.

— Mas vi você sábado, em outro lugar — observou ela.

Permaneci de joelhos por um segundo, com a cabeça baixa. Então soltei o ar que estava aprisionado em meu peito. Agora tinha certeza de que TenTen sabia de tudo a respeito de Sasuke e eu.

Fiquei aliviada, ou quase. Abandonei minhas balas e voltei a me sentar na poltrona.

— O que vocês estavam fazendo no cinema de Keaton Corners? — Perguntei, tentando ganhar tempo.

— O ringue de patinação ainda não estava aberto. E Neji adora _Rebelde Sem Causa._Você sabe que é o filme favorito dele.

Havia me esquecido.

— Ah, é mesmo.

TenTen trouxe as pernas para cima da poltrona, as cruzou e se virou de frente para mim.

— O que está acontecendo aqui, Sakura? O que você anda fazendo com esse cara?

Deixei meu corpo escorregar, fechei os olhos, descansei a cabeça no encosto do assento e tentei relaxar. Apertei minhas têmporas com os dedos. De repente ficara com dor de cabeça.

— Não estou fazendo nada, TenTen — respondi com calma. — Acho que estou apaixonada por ele.

Pronto: por fim dissera tudo.

— Apaixonada! – exclamou ela em altíssima voz. — Todas as cabeças da fileira da frente se voltaram em nossa direção. — Cuidem de suas vidas! — ordenou TenTen.

Claro que ninguém obedeceu.

Levantei-me subitamente, me sentindo invadida. O que estava acontecendo entre Sasuke e eu era algo muito especial, e privado. Não era para ser debatido numa assembléia no teatro da escola.

— Quero sair já daqui — disse, pegando minhas coisas e passando aos trancos pela frente de TenTen. — Fiquei com dor de cabeça. Vou para a enfermaria.

Meu rosto estava queimando, pelo embaraço e pela raiva. Tive receio de perder o controle e começar a chorar ali mesmo, na frente de todo mundo — e nunca choro em público.

Mas TenTen não estava disposta a me deixar escapar tão facilmente daquela. Acabou saindo para o saguão antes de mim e em seguida me puxou para dentro do banheiro mais próximo. Que graças a deus estava vazio.

Ela foi direto ao ponto, sem piedade:

— Como você pode estar apaixonada por alguém assim tão rápido? Isso é impossível! E Kimimaro, como é que fica?

— Kimimaro... — murmurei — Ele também me viu lá no cinema com o Sasuke?

— É só isso o que te importa? — Interpelou TenTen, irritada. — Ser pega? Você não tem nenhuma consideração pelos sentimentos de Kimimaro? Não liga a mínima para o fato de vocês terem sido amigos desde sempre?

Cobri meus ouvidos com as mãos para me proteger do tom cortante de suas palavras, do som agudo de seus gritos. Inclinei-me para trás, me apoiei na fria parede de azulejos e fui escorregando para baixo, até aterrissar sentada no chão.

— Chega, TenTen! Não quero falar mais sobre isso!

— Mas eu quero! — Replicou.

Através da parede eu podia ouvir todos lá no teatro cantando "The Star-Spangled Banner". A assembléia tinha começado. Se nós não voltássemos rápido para o teatro, iríamos ambas pegar uma suspensão. A menos que eu realmente fosse para a enfermaria...

— Alguma coisa aconteceu com você, Sakura...

— É, alguma coisa... — disse, me levantando. — Sacudi o pó das pernas da minha calça e estiquei minha malha para baixo. — Aconteceu que me apaixonei — completei.

TenTen deu uma risada cínica, e tive aquele inconfundível impulso de esganá-la.

— Isso é fogo de palha, Sakura. Ele é o seu belo príncipe no palco. Será que você não percebe o que está acontecendo?

— Percebo. Mas obviamente você não — devolvi.

TenTen balançou a cabeça em sinal de desgosto:

— Amor, amor de verdade — pontificou ela — não faz você mentir aos seus melhores amigos e aos seus pais e andar sorrateiramente por ai, machucando pessoas que conhece desde sempre.

Ri de verdade.

— Engano seu — repliquei. — O amor faz exatamente isso. Você não leu Guerra e Paz e Romeu e Julieta?

— Isso são só historias, como esses romances cretinos que você costuma ler. Agora estamos falando de vida real, Sakura. Você está se transformando numa pessoa que nem sei mais se gostaria sequer de conhecer.

Aquela era TenTen? A minha TenTen? A garota que tinha sido minha melhor amiga a vida inteira?

— TenTen! O que significa isso? Você é a pessoa com quem supostamente deveria poder me abrir, conversar a respeito de Sasuke. Contar a você o que sinto. Mas não, você não quer nem me ouvir falar dele. A única coisa que quer fazer é me dizer que pessoa horrível eu sou.

—- Você não é horrível... Você está apenas agindo horrivelmente. E acho que é tudo culpa do Sr. Sasuke Uchiha. Antes de conhecê-lo, você era uma pessoa realmente maravilhosa.

TenTen estava tão nervosa que cheguei a ficar assustada. Percebi que não era apenas desapontamento. Estava realmente sinceramente preocupada.

— Sakura — continuou ela, agora com um tom de súplica na voz —, por favor, não faça nenhuma loucura. Esse cara... você mal o conhece. Ele pegou você de jeito e te tirou do juízo. Você não é o tipo de pessoa que se esquece de tudo e de todos por causa de alguém sobre quem não sabe nada. — Ela se forçou a olhar para mim, e continuou:  
— Sei que ontem você passou o dia com Sasuke, no apartamento dele.

— Não estava lá em cima no quarto dele, TenTen. Vi vocês chegarem. Vi você me espionando. E imagino que viu a minha bicicleta lá. Provavelmente ligou para a minha casa antes de ir à oficina de Sasuke, não foi?

— Foi. Mas nem me passou pela cabeça que você estaria com Sasuke. Que mentiria à sua mãe com aquela história de ir à biblioteca.

— Foi por isso que você o Kimimaro na sua missão de espionagem?

TenTen se encolheu.

— Não era uma missão de espionagem, Sakura. Eu já estava querendo há tempos ver por mim mesma como era o Sasuke. E o Kimimaro me pediu para ir com ele. O pai dele precisava do limpador de neve de volta. Kimimaro não queria correr o risco de se encontrar com Sasuke sozinho. Ele ainda está bravo pelo fato de você ter saído do campus com Sasuke para comer pizza, e...

— Então ele não sabe nada a respeito do cinema? — Interrompi, sem poder esconder o meu alívio.

TenTen balançou a cabeça com tristeza.

— Não, ele não sabe. E não se preocupe, não vou ser eu quem vai contar. Mas cedo ou tarde ele vai descobrir por se próprio. Você realmente devia contar a ele antes que outra pessoa o faça. Ou antes que ele veja você e Sasuke juntos. Kimimaro não está percebendo nada do que está acontecendo, Sakura. E isso não é legal. Ele ainda acha que você vai ao shopping com a gente amanhã à noite, Você sabe muito bem que faz mais de uma semana que combinamos ir na praça de alimentação.

Desabei para trás, contra os azulejos brancos, que se fizeram sentir frios e duros nas minhas costas.

— É verdade... o shopping — repeti, me sentido um pouco como um robô, um robô com dor de cabeça. — Tinha me esquecido.

Hesitei um pouco, enquanto um plano se formava em minha cabeça.

— Talvez eu vá sozinha ao shopping com Kimimaro — falei por fim. — Aí converso com ele, e depois nós todos nos encontramos no _Jonesy's._

TenTen balançou a cabeça devagar.

— Como você pode encarar isso tão friamente? O Kimimaro é louco por você!

— Mas não sou louca por ele, ponto. E não vamos falar mais nisso... Por favor.

— Pode acreditar, Sakura: falar com você sobre a sua vida amorosa é a última coisa que tenho tido vontade de fazer nestes dias.

— Toda essa história é algo entre Sasuke e eu, e entre Kimimaro e eu, mas não tem nada a ver com você, TenTen. Ainda sou sua amiga.

Lágrimas começaram a se formar por trás dos meus olhos, mas as forcei a ficar lá.

TenTen passou impetuosamente pela minha frente e foi saindo do banheiro.

— Sakura, se não achasse que isso tudo é só uma fase, uma espécie de doença amorosa temporária por que você está passando, juro que nunca mais falaria com você.

E, dizendo isso, ela se precipitou para fora, batendo a porta na minha cara com toda a força.

Joguei-me contra a porta e comecei a soluçar. Uma cratera tinha se aberto no fundo da minha vida e engolido a minha melhor amiga.

* * *

Quando, horas mais tarde, Sasuke me encontrou na casa de barcos, eu ainda estava soluçando.

— Onde você andou? Você está bem? — Perguntou, irrompendo no galpão.

Eu estava sentada numa pilha de corda enrolada, encolhida debaixo de um cobertor e incapaz de controlar as minhas lágrimas. Saíra de mansinho do prédio da escola durante a assembléia e me refugiara lá, na casa de barcos, perto do rio, onde ninguém poderia me encontrar.

Não conseguia responder a Sasuke através das minhas lágrimas.

— Está um gelo aqui! — Ele disse, tirando o seu casaco e colocando-o sobre os meus ombros.

Então me puxou para si e me envolveu com seus braços. Até sentir o calor do corpo de Sasuke, não tinha percebido que estava com frio.

Sua mão alisou os meus cabelos, e me agarrei em sua malha como uma náufraga a um pedaço de madeira no meio do oceano. E lá fiquei, chorando em seus ombros.

— Procurei por você em todo lugar. O tempo todo, desde a assembléia. A Matsuri me disse que não estava lá, e a Ino me contou que você também não aparecera na cantina na hora do almoço. O ensaio é daqui a 45 minutos. Fiquei com receio de que faltasse.

Aos poucos as minhas lágrimas arrefeceram. Tentei falar, mas mal consegui encontra a voz. Não conseguia acreditar que, tinha ficado lá na casa de barcos por tanto tempo. Um dia inteiro de escola. Havia matado todas as aulas. Até poucos dias nunca matara uma aula sequer. Certamente estava mudando.

— Vamos sair daqui, vamos tomar alguma coisa quente — disse Sasuke ansioso.

Ele colocou a mão por debaixo de meu casaco e esfregou minhas costas para me esquentar.

— Não... Não quero... Não quero voltar mais lá — gaguejei.

Não queria colocar os pés naquela escola nunca mais.

Sasuke me levantou e me conduziu para fora do galpão. Pisquei, ofuscada com o brilho da luz.

O céu estava palidamente avermelhado e lançava reflexos cor-de-rosa e prateados sobre a superfície do rio.

— Ei, o que aconteceu, afinal? Por que está chorando? Você conversou com Kimimaro? Ele te tratou mal?

Uma lâmina cortante e assustadora transpareceu no tom da voz de Sasule ao fazer aquela última pergunta.

— Não, foi a TenTen. Ela viu a gente sábado no cinema. E ela... ela era a garota do liquidificador ontem.

— TenTen era aquela garota que foi à oficina? A morena? — Perguntou, mantendo-me à distância de seu braço estendido. — Por que você não me contou nada?

— E o Kimimaro estava com ela — acrescentei, esfregando meus punhos nos olhos para enxugar o rosto.

Sasuke puxou um lenço de seu bolso. Gentilmente, pincelou as maçãs de meu rosto e ergueu na direção do seu.

— O que está acontecendo, Sakura? Você poderia ter me contado depois que eles saíram da oficina.

— Achei que você iria se sentir mal com aquela situação.

Comecei a andar pela vereda em direção ao rio. Minhas pernas estavam tensas e minha cabeça doía.

— Sinto-me pior agora — disse ele. — O que tem acontecido com você nos últimos dias? Está em alguma encrenca séria por minha causa?

Sua voz soou confusa e magoada.

Tentei negar com um movimento de cabeça, mas àquela altura já não possuía mais forças para mentir a ninguém.

— É, estou encrencada sim — respondi, me forçando a encontrar os olhos de Sasuke com os meus. — Ah, Sasuke, não sei nem por onde começar.

Então, me sentei num banco e contei tudo a ele, desde o dia em que a lista dos selecionados para a peça fora pendurada até a minha briga com TenTen naquela manhã, passando pela reação de meu pai quanto à motocicleta e todo o resto.

— Sinto como se a terra tivesse se aberto de repente e engolido tudo em minha vida — concluí, voltando a soluçar.

— Bem, eu ainda estou aqui — disse ele, com um tom insinuante na voz. — Se você achar que valho à pena...

Parte inferior do formulário

Sasuke retirou sua mão de meu ombro e retraiu-se. Senti que estava querendo me dar espaço para decidir.

Será que ele não percebia que eu já havia decidido vários dias atrás, quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez? Claro que naquele momento não sabia que estava escolhendo Sasuke em relação a todas as outras pessoas que conhecia.

Mas agora não podia mais voltar atrás. TenTen, Kimimaro, até mesmo meus pais, me entenderia com eles de alguma maneira. Mas Sasuke era o que mais importava. Ele era a minha vida.

— Como você pode dizer isso? — Gritei com voz sufocada.

Ele me puxou para os seus braços e ali ficamos por um bom tempo sem falar nada, enlaçados um no outro.

Mas havia ainda uma pergunta para a qual eu precisava de uma resposta:

— Sasuke, tudo isso entre a gente é de verdade, não é? Quer dizer, acho que estou apaixonada por você, mas depois desta semana, quando a peça tiver terminado e...

— Eu ainda vou te amar — interrompeu ele, respondendo à minha pergunta. — Aliás, escrevi uma coisinha pra você. Estava guardando para quando a peça terminasse, mas... — Sasuke ficou em pé e se virou de costas por um segundo. Então se voltou para o banco e se agachou na minha frente. Ele segurou as minhas duas mãos com as suas. — Escrevi uma poesia para você — revelou. — Pela primeira vez desde que eu o conhecera, me pareceu um pouco tímido: — Não é uma poesia longa. Na verdade é pequena, e não tem rimas nem nada. — Então pigarreou e declamou contra a brisa, com uma voz muito suave:

"_Quando você parte,  
Eu me sinto tão vazio quanto um animal abandonado  
Numa nevasca".  
_  
— Ah, Sasuke — sussurrei —, isso é lindo...

Eu não conseguia dizer mais nada. O momento era tão perfeito que fazia meu coração doer.

Lá no alto, um grito tênue nos fez erguer os olhos. Um bando de gansos selvagens cortava o céu repleto de nuvens cor-de-rosa. Ficamos olhando. Sem nos tocarmos. Sem nos beijarmos.

Voltamos para o prédio da escola, para o ensaio, atravessando o campo de recreação de braços dados. Chegamos justo quando soava a campainha das três horas.

Eu não estava ligando para quem nos visse. Não estava ligando para o risco de ser suspensa. Nem estava ligando para a possibilidade de Kimimaro aparecer e vir para cima de nós. Dali em diante nada me faria esconder o meu amor por Sasuke.

Paramos na sala de recreação para tomar um chocolate quente e fomos para o teatro.

— Esse silêncio todo me transmite más vibrações — comentou ele quando perambulávamos pelo anfiteatro.

A maioria dos alunos havia ido a um jogo de futebol em Sunagakure High.

— Então você vai falar com Kimimaro amanhã? — Perguntou.

— Vou, no shopping. Como eu disse à TenTen.

— Vai contar a ele, apesar de que...

Subitamente percebi que Sasuke não confiava completamente em mim naquele aspecto.

— Claro que vou, Sasuke. Só preciso encontrar o momento certo. Somos amigos há muito tempo.

— Eu sei. Você já me contou isso — disse ele.

Percebi que Matsuri estava atravessando o anfiteatro e vindo na nossa direção. Sasuke retirou seus braços da minha cintura e gritou:

— Achei-a!

— Bem a tempo, Sasuke. A Tsunade ia arrancar o escalpo de vocês se os dois faltassem ao ensaio. Este é o último antes do ensaio geral na quarta-feira.

— Pode confiar em mim. Não permitiria que a Sakura deixasse a Tsunade na mão.

Sasuke esperou até Matsuri acabar de passar. Quando ela ficou de costas para nós, me puxou de novo para perto de si e me deu um beijo rápido.

— Afinal, que tipo de Fera seria eu sem a minha Bela? — Murmurou, numa voz suave e rouca.

— Sasuke — detive-o um pouco —, você não estava me procurando só por causa do ensaio, estava?

— Estava te procurando porque fiquei com saudades — respondeu com simplicidade, tocando em meus lábios com seus dedos.

Dirigimo-nos para as portas do teatro. Meu coração ficara um pouco mais leve, mas me sentiria melhor se ele tivesse dito _"Porque amo você'._

* * *

_Ai gente, só eu ri muito com a poesia do Sasuke? HFDUHFDUHFDUHFDUHFDUHFUHDUFH D Se algum namorado lesse ela pra mim, iria rir muito. HFODHOFDHOFDHOFHOD_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Meu Príncipe Encantado.**

Algumas promessas são difíceis de manter, e descobri isso na noite seguinte, no mini-shopping de Revere Hills. Havia prometido a todos — a TenTen, a Sasuke, a mim mesma — que desmancharia o namoro com Kimimaro naquela noite sem falta. Mas em vez disso, às oito e quinze eu estava dançando com ele.

Tínhamos estacionado o carro em frente à entrada principal, e o tempo todo estivera praticando mentalmente as minhas melhores frases _"terminar o namoro"._

Mas antes de dar cinco passos na direção da ala dos restaurantes, nós nos vimos no meio de uma pista de dança. Parece que havia uma festa-baile aberta bastante animada por lá, e nós dois fomos pegos de roldão.

Uma mulher com chapéu de caubói e minissaia de brim fazia uma demonstração em cima de um pequeno palco. Kimimaro olhou perplexo e então se voltou para mim, soltando uma risada:

— Não acredito! Finalmente você conseguiu me convencer a dançar!

— Não, Kimimaro. Não convenci você de coisa alguma. Nem tenho vontade hoje.

Mas Kimimaro não estava escutando. Ele batia os pés no ritmo da música e prestava atenção na instrutora, que ensinava alguns passos novos.

Um minuto mais tarde, Kimimaro já havia agarrado a minha mão e me arrastado para o meio dos dançarinos. Fiquei em parte feliz por ele finalmente conseguir se soltar e dançar.

Kimimaro tinha uma mão grande e calorosa, mas não era mão de Sasuke. Não queria mais que nenhum outro garoto me tocasse. **Só Sasuke.**

De qualquer jeito, a dança estava boa. Distraiu um pouco a minha cabeça da penosa tarefa que ainda tinha pela frente. Parei de praticar mentalmente minha frase _"terminar o namoro" _e me soltei com o ritmo funk-country da música.

Não sei por quanto tempo dançamos, mas, quando por fim a banda fez uma pausa, Kimimaro e eu, da mesma forma que o resto das pessoas que lá estava, nos dirigimos para a praça de alimentação, nosso destino original.

Ficara corada e quente, mas me sentia bem, com o corpo solto e relaxado. Seguimos o fluxo da multidão, sem prestar muita atenção. Cheguei a perder Kimimaro de vista por um instante e então percebi que não estávamos nem perto da praça de alimentação.

Kimimaro vinha logo atrás de mim. Tínhamos ido parar numa das compridas galerias do shopping. Pequenas rajadas de ar frio se infiltravam através de uma porta aberta que conduzia a uma aléia do lado de fora, também conhecida como Beco dos Amantes.

Kimimaro me conduziu porta afora antes que eu pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo. De repente, ele estava tão perto de mim que podia sentir o calor do seu corpo através da camisa de flanela.

E, de repente, minhas costas estavam sendo pressionadas contra a parede de tijolos, com Kimimaro se inclinando sobre mim. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e meus lábios de uma forma como ele nunca fizera antes.

Empurrei o peito dele. Forte.

— Kimimaro, o que você está fazendo? — Eu disse bem alto, sem poder reprimir meu gesto de limpar o rosto com as mãos.

Ele ficou meio atordoado, e sorriu para mim.

— Acho que a gente devia dançar com mais freqüência — ele sussurrou, com a voz toda melosa. — Nunca te achei tão bonita como nesta noite. Eu sinto... Eu sinto como se estivesse te vendo pela primeira vez, Sakura. Acho que estou me apai...

— Kimimaro Kaguya! — Interrompi, antes que ele dissesse o que eu não queria ouvir.

Desvencilhei-me de seus braços e abri uns bons sessenta centímetros de distância entre nós.

Cruzei os braços na altura do peito e me esforcei para assumir uma ar brincalhão, para rir, ainda que a aminha vontade fosse de sair correndo para longe dele o mais rápido possível.

— Não me venha agora com essas intenções sérias! — Disse com um falso bom-humor, em vez de fugir. Então olhei para o meu relógio. — Opa, vamos nos atrasar. Vamos embora, eu não quero deixar a TenTen e o Neji esperando.

Apressei-me para sair do shopping e deixei que ele me seguisse por todo o caminho de volta ao carro. Enquanto atravessávamos o estacionamento, continuei a limpar os meus lábios dos beijos de Kimimaro. Agora seus beijos me pareciam pecaminosos. Como se houvessem contaminado tudo o que havia partilhado com Sasuke.

Durante todo o trajeto do shopping para o _Jonesy's_ tentei criar coragem de que estava precisando. Eu precisava dizer: _"Olha, Kimimaro, não posso te ver mais, a não ser como amiga"._

Mas ele continuava a assobiar aquela vulgar música country e a batucar com seus dedos no volante do carro. Ele transbordava de felicidade por cada fibra do corpo.

Senti-me terrivelmente mal. Como eu iria fazer o que tinha de fazer?

O luminoso do _Jonesy's_ cintilava na noite. O trânsito fluía intenso pela South Chestnut e se fundia num mar de luzes vermelhas. No estacionamento, uma grande e vagamente familiar pick-up ocupava mais vagas do que deveria.

— É estranho, Sakura, mas nesta noite... nesta noite acho que estou me apaixonando por você.

— Ah, Kimimaro... — sussurrei, percebendo no ato, pela expressão do seu olhar, que achara que o meu _"Ah, Kimimaro"_ fora um suspiro de amor.

Entramos no restaurante. TenTen e Neji estavam na nossa mesa de sempre. Kimimaro passou seu braço por cima de meu ombro e brincou com os meus cabelos. Enquanto nos aproximávamos deles, TenTen nos olhava, toda sorrisos.

Sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando: que em vez de romper, Kimimaro e eu tínhamos ajeitado as coisas. Que eu havia retomado o meu juízo feito a escolha certa.

TenTen me lançou um olhar camarada. Mas de repente a expressão do seu rosto variou da alegria para o espanto, para o desalento, para algo que não consegui entender.

Olhei em volta e vi Sasuke em pé, ao lado da caixa, segurando um copo de café, desses para viagem. Ele vestia seu macacão de trabalho. Por trás de seu ombro enxerguei a velha vitrola automática, que já havia sido reinstalada e agora tocava _"Hound Dog",_ de Elvis.

Sasuke olhou de Kimimaro para mim e de volta para Kimimaro. E sua boca, sua linda boca, se contorceu de desgosto. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e girou rapidamente sobre os calcanhares.

Um segundo depois ele não estava mais lá.

Kimimaro não vira nada daquilo, ele estava muito ocupado conversando com Neji. Fiquei pálida e pensei que fosse desmaiar. Libertei-me do braço de Kimimaro e saí correndo do restaurante.

— Sasuke! — Gritei na noite, procurando por sua motocicleta.

Então vi a pick-up. Sob a luz do holofote da rua pude enxergar com clareza o logotipo vermelho da oficina. Fora por isso que a caminhonete me parecera tão familiar.

Sasuke parou no meio-fio por um breve momento e mergulhou no fluxo do trânsito, desaparecendo rapidamente no mar de luzes vermelhas das traseiras dos carros.

Fiquei um bom tempo olhando fixo paro o lotado bulevar.

— Sakura! — Exclamou Kimimaro, atrás de mim.

Antes que ele pudesse me tocar, desci apressadamente a escada do _Jonesy's._

— Quero ir para casa. Agora! — Explodi, enquanto Kimimaro me fitava. — Preciso ir para casa. Por favor, Kimimaro, não me olhe assim.

— Tudo bem — disse ele, com os lábios apertados numa fina linha horizontal. — Vou avisar TenTen e Neji que estamos indo embora.

Fiquei olhando Kimimaro entrar de volta no restaurante. Mas observara sem ver coisa alguma.

Tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era em Sasuke. O jeito como ele havia olhado para mim. O quanto devia ter se sentido traído.

Durante o trajeto rumo à minha casa, permaneci muda e imóvel no carro de Kimimaro que rodava velozmente. Sabia que ele estava bravo e confuso. E sabia que eu não estava sendo honesta com ele.

Mas naquele momento não podia conversar com Kimimaro. Precisava ligar imediatamente para a oficina Uchiha. Tinha de explicar tudo a Sasuke primeiro.

Sasuke me amava. Uma vez que lhe explicasse o que havia ocorrido, ele entenderia. Ele me perdoaria. Ele tinha de me perdoar.

Kimimaro mal havia parado o carro quando o deixei e saí correndo na direção da varanda dianteira de minha casa.

— Sakura! — Ele gritou por trás de mim.

— Vou conversar com você amanhã — gritei de volta, por cima do ombro.

Tinha sido a pior noite da minha vida, mas não era culpa de Kimimaro.

— Voltou cedo — observou minha mãe, da sala.

Meus pais estavam concentrados na TV que não repararam nas lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto.

Subi a escada, agarrei o telefone e estiquei o longo fio do aparelho até o meu quarto. Fechei a porta com cuidado e me sentei, sem nem tirar o casaco. Liguei para Informações e pedi o número da Oficina Uchiha. Meus dedos tremiam enquanto discava os números da oficina.

"_Você ligou para a Oficina Uchiha, oficina de consertos em geral. Estamos fechados à noite. Se for uma emergência, ligue para..."_

Desliguei o telefone. A voz da secretária eletrônica era grave e rude. Não era a de Sasuke.

Provavelmente era do pai dele. Resolvi ligar para a casa de Sasuke. Eu já decorara o número.

"_Oi para você. Você ligou para o apartamento do Sasuke Uchiha, também conhecido como O Boteco do Sasuke. Não estou no pedaço agora, e já sabe o que fazer depois do bip"._

Odeio falar com máquinas e tive de lutar para encontrar a voz.

"_Sasuke, sou eu. Sakura. Me ligue hoje á noite. Terça-feira. Mesmo que seja tarde, não importa a hora. Por favor. Precisamos conversar. Preciso te explicar. Não é..."_

A secretária eletrônica me cortou. Comecei a discar de novo, mas desisti. Como poderia dizer a Sasuke o que sentia através de uma secretária eletrônica?

* * *

— Liguei para ele a noite inteira! — Sussurrei no camarim do teatro, na tarde seguinte. — E ele não retornou nenhuma vez.

Sentei-me no chão, rodeada pelo meu longo vestido e cinco garotas que eu mal conhecia.

Jamais tinha me descontrolado emocionalmente daquele jeito na frente de ninguém a não ser de TenTen.

Perdera todas as pessoas que contavam comigo — o cara que eu amava, minha melhor amiga. E estava a ponto de perder Kimimaro também, porque com ou sem Sasuke não poderia continuar a fingir que gostava dele mais do que como um amigo.

Nunca havia me sentido tão só em toda a minha vida. O ensaio geral de 'A Bela e a Fera' ia começar em cinco minutos, mas não conseguia nem me imaginar andando pelo palco.

Esperara a semana toda por aquele dia, minha primeira chance de vestir o luxuriante e romântico figurino da Bela, de ver o rosto de Sasuke se iluminar quando eu emergisse do camarim com a maquiagem perfeita.

Como se ele fosse o meu príncipe encantado e eu, a sua Bela.

E agora só pensar naquilo já trazia uma nova enxurrada de lágrimas aos meus olhos.

Eu, que duas semanas antes era calma e tímida, estava aprontando um enorme escândalo. Mas simplesmente não dava para evitar.

Sasuke havia me jogado fora, e agora meu coração estava partido. Não tinha certeza do que era pior: não ter TenTen por perto para me consolar ou o fato de Sasuke estar me evitando como a uma praga.

Esse pensamento me ajudou a reprimir a próxima crise de soluços.

A noite inteira telefonara para Sasuke. A noite inteira a secretária eletrônica atendera. E no dia seguinte Sasuke desaparecera no meio da multidão da escola. Tinha sido o primeiro dia desde que nos conhecêramos que nem sequer acidentalmente havíamos trombado um com o outro em alguma sala ou corredor do Konoha High.

Sabia que ele estava me evitando de propósito. E não podia suportar aquilo. Ele não queria nem mesmo me dar uma chance de explicar o que havia acontecido.

Como podia me barrar daquela forma? Como podia aceitar me perder assim tão facilmente?

— Que tipo de pessoa ele é? — Solucei, enterrando a cabeça entre os braços.

Ino tentou desesperadamente pincelar as escuras gotas da sombra de olhos derretida que riscavam minhas bochechas recém-maquiadas. Matsuri se ajoelhou atrás de mim e me passou um lenço de papel atrás do outro.

Poucas semanas antes eu mal conhecia aquelas garotas, e agora elas haviam substituído TenTen. E o pior de tudo era que a culpa de que TenTen, assim como Sasuke, não fizesse mais parte da minha vida era minha.

Será que Tsunade e TenTen tinham estado certas o tempo todo? Será que o nosso romance só funcionava quando eu era a Bela e Sasuke,a fera?

Então pensei na expressão do rosto dele na noite anterior, no _Jonesy's_. A decepção, o sofrimento, o desgosto.

Nem Sasuke Uchiha podia ser tão bom ator assim. Sua raiva sem dúvida tinha sido real. Devia ter ficado realmente ferido. Eu com certeza ficaria.

— Você precisa se recompor, Sakura. O ensaio começa em cinco minutos. E você entra em cena em oito minutos. Hoje nós precisamos manter o cronograma. Este ensaio geral tem de ser exatamente igual, em todos os detalhes, à noite da estréia. _"Amanhã à noite"_ — disse Ino, enfatizando a palavra amanhã.

Dez minutos mais tarde, enquanto esperava na escuridão das coxias pelo momento da minha primeira entrada em cena, vi Sasuke.

O curto prólogo terminara, e ele foi saindo do palco, rodopiando num redemoinho de fúria. A poeira subia das tábuas do assoalho à medida que arrastava a pesada capa atrás de si.

Então ele se virou e, já perto da coxia, soltou do fundo do cenário um animalesco rugido na direção do palco.

A horrenda máscara tinha um microfone sem fio embutido, para amplificar o som. Mas mesmo amplificado, o grito dele soou fraco, rouco, pouco convincente.

Então rodopiou de novo e estancou em seco, ruidosamente, bem na minha frente.

Seu olhar encontrou o meu através dos pequenos orifícios dos olhos da máscara. Ele continuou, passando por mim como se eu fosse apenas parte do cenário.

Eu estava atordoada.

— Sasuke! — Gritei em sua direção.

Mas o próximo fato de que tive consciência foi sentir alguém me empurrando para o palco. Fiquei lá no meio, parada, cega pela luz dos refletores, minha cabeça girando. Minha mente se tornara um vazio total, exceto por uma palavra: Sasuke.

Comecei a ficar em pânico. No meio da escuridão da platéia eu podia enxergar o bloco de notas branco de Tsunade e o brilho de seus olhos, mas mais nada.

Então Ino, da coxia, me deu o ponto. Minha memória deu partida, e comecei a dizer meu texto.

No meio da minha primeira frase, Sasuke cambaleou e arrancou a máscara da Fera. Ele andou direto para frente do palco, protegendo os olhos da luz dos refletores com as mãos.

— Tsunade? — Chamou, olhando para a platéia escura.

Sua voz soou como um túmulo.

Houve uma nítida pausa antes de Tsunade replicar.

— O que, diabos, você está fazendo, Sasuke? — Perguntou ela.

— Vou para casa.

— Para casa? — Repetiu ela num grito sufocado e horrorizado.

— Estou doente. É a minha garganta. Tenho certeza de que amanhã vou estar bem, mas não quero deixar alguém... hã... a Sakura doente.

Fiquei chocada.

Tsunade limpou a garganta com estardalhaço.

— Tudo bem, Sasuke. Provavelmente o que você tem é só nervosismo, um estresse típico de ensaio geral. Mas por via das dúvidas, se for uma gripe chegando, um pouco de repouso não vai fazer mal. Você já ensaiou o suficiente para se dar bem amanhã sem precisar do ensaio de hoje. Vamos ter de nos virar sem você, mas damos um jeito.

Ela chamou Shino Aburame, o substituto de Sasuke que estava no fundo da platéia.

— Não precisa se trocar, Shino. Só coloque a máscara de Sasuke, para se acostumar, no caso de realmente precisa entrar em cena amanhã.

Então disse a Sasuke para ir para casa, tomar um chá com limão e mel, e dormir um pouco.

Tsunade soou maternal, mas senti que podia enxergar através dos olhos dele.

Ele não estava doente, e Tsunade sabia disso.

Sasuke foi embora, e o ensaio foi de mal a pior. Às oito da noite Tsunade tentou nos dar uma injeção de ânimo, falando a respeito de como os ensaios gerais são sempre uma confusão, e então nos mandou para casa.

Eu estava sozinha no camarim, calçando os meus sapatos, quando Tsunade entrou. Ela arrastou uma cadeira, virou-a de trás para frente e se sentou, com as pernas afastadas.

— Oi, Bela — disse ela, numa voz zombeteira. — Quer conversar um pouco a respeito do péssimo desempenho que você acabou de ter? Ensaios gerais são sempre infames, Sakura. Mesmo sem _"seja lá o que for"_que está acontecendo entre você e Sasuke.

— O que é que há entre mim e Sasuke? — Repliquei, com a força de um golpe de caratê.

— Não sou cega, Sakura — disse ela, franzindo a um pouco a testa.

— Bem, com certeza eu sou. Cega, estúpida e completamente idiota quando se trata de garotos. E para sua informação, nada, absolutamente nada está acontecendo entre nós. Não agora... não mais. — O _"não mais"_ da minha própria frase me pegou, e rompi em lágrimas mais uma vez. — Sinto muito — gemi, escondendo o rosto entre os braços. — Vá em frente, diga _"Eu avisei a vocês que romances de palco não funcionam"._

— Eles são arriscados, mas às vezes funcionam, sim — disse Tsunade.

Fiquei tão surpresa de ouvir aquilo que olhei para cima.

— Mas funcionando ou não — continuou —, vocês têm de lidar com a situação com profissionalismo. É para isso que estou aqui, dirigindo o Máscaras. Estou aqui para ajudar vocês a superarem os momentos difíceis. Muitos sentimentos malucos vêm à tona durante os ensaios de uma peça. Mesmo entre adultos, quando eles trabalham lado a lado tão intensamente como você e Sasuke tem trabalhado. Ensaiar é uma experiência muito forte.

— Diga aquilo de novo — pedi, assoando o nariz.

— Mas, aconteça o que acontecer — prosseguiu Judi —, o show deve continuar.

Fiquei completamente abatida. O show podia continuar, mas eu não. Sem condições. Como poderia encarar Sasuke novamente?

— Talvez se você conversasse com ele... — sugeriu Tsunade. — Talvez possam combinar uma trégua, pelo menos pelas próximas noites. Se entrar no seu papel, vai ficar surpresa com os milagres passiveis de ocorrer no palco. Vai se esquecer de que ele é Sasuke Uchiha e vai se apaixonar pela Fera. E, quando a cortina cair, você pode até continuar odiando o sujeito, mas na noite seguinte conseguirá ir adiante e fazer a mágica acontecer na frente do público de novo. Pode acreditar em mim. Você acha que todos esses atores da Broadway se entendem tão bem entre si na vida real quanto no palco?

Sabia onde ela estava querendo chegar, mas o meu problema era diferente. Não era Broadway, era Sasuke e eu.

— Sakura — disse Tsunade, tocando em minha manga —, preste atenção no que vou dizer. Você é uma atriz talentosa. Você tem o dom. Sei que é difícil aceitar isso agora, mas depois das próximas noites vocês dois não precisaram jamais se ver de novo. Você tem o resto da vida para viver e vai ter inúmeros namorados. Mas o importante é não jogar tudo isso pela janela — concluiu ela, fazendo um amplo gesto com o braço que abarcou os potes de base, os pincéis de maquiagem e os cabides com os figurinos dependurados. — Dê uma chance a você, Sakura — acrescentou. — Esse rapaz não é alguém por quem valha à pena perder a felicidade que o teatro lhe dá.

— É sim! — Declarei, me pondo em pé num salto e agarrando a minha jaqueta.

Sasuke era a razão principal daquela felicidade toda que eu tinha encontrado nas últimas semanas. Não podia nem sequer me imaginar fazendo teatro sem ele.

— O que ele é — disse Tsunade enfaticamente —, é um ótimo ator, Sakura. Ele tem um enorme talento e com certeza vai longe. Quando está em cima daquele palco, Sasuke realmente mergulha em seu papel... de protagonista masculino, de Fera, e tudo o mais.

Escutando Tsunade, minhas lágrimas subitamente secaram.

— O que você está insinuando? Que ele estava num _faz-de-conta_o tempo todo? Que tudo entre nós foi fingido, que ele estava só representando comigo? É isso?

Senti um terrível peso no peito e me perguntei se uma garota de 15 anos poderia ter um enfarte.

— Não, Sakura. Estou dizendo que ele foi pego de roldão pela enxurrada de sentimentos do momento, sentimentos que vieram à tona com a peça. Como você. Às vezes as coisas, as pessoas, os sentimentos não são o que parecem ser.

— Não tenho de ouvir isso! — Disparei. — Você não sabe nada a respeito de mim e de Sasuke. Ele não é esse tipo de pessoa. _Não é. Não é!_

As duas últimas palavras pronunciei aos berros. Então peguei minha mochila e dei um jeito de sair do teatro o mais rápido possível, antes de começar a chorar de novo.

Precipitei-me para a escuridão da noite. Garoava levemente. As gotas do chuvisco rolaram pelo meu rosto e se fundiram com as minhas lágrimas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Agulhas, Espinhos e Lâminas.**

Apaixonar-me por Sasuke fora o maior erro de minha vida. Aceitei essa terrível verdade no caminho para o ponto de ônibus, naquela mesma noite, ao sair do ensaio geral.

No começo, tudo em que conseguia pensar era no quanto Tsunade estava enganada: a história entre mim e Sasuke era diferente. Não era um romance de palco, era amor de verdade.

Por entre minhas lágrimas ainda podia sentir o sabor dos beijos de Sasuke, ouvir sua voz, ver a incrível alegria de seus olhos quando olhava para mim... E então a dor que ele devia ter sentido quando me vira com Kimimaro na noite anterior, no _Jonesy's.  
_  
Mas depois, subitamente, tudo ficou claro e cristalino. Sasuke não me amava, não verdadeiramente. E nunca, jamais havia me amado. Se houvesse, não teria fugido ao primeiro contratempo. Teria permanecido em campo, sem desistir de mim tão facilmente.

Teria acreditado em mim mesmo quando me vira com Kimimaro. Teria engolido o próprio orgulho e me telefonado naquela noite. E, acima de tudo, não teria me abandonado no palco como acabara de fazer.

Tinha fingido a poesia, os elogios e até mesmo os beijos. Eu caíra completamente, como uma pata. Ele merecia um Oscar por sua performance, e eu merecia o prêmio de _Idiota do Ano_.

Talvez Sasuke tivesse apenas sido atropelado pela sensação de ser o protagonista masculino da peça. Talvez tivesse acreditado em sua própria farsa. Talvez ele fosse de fato uma pessoa horrível.

Eu estava quase no abrigo do ponto de ônibus quando a voz de Kimimaro atravessou o estacionamento:

— Sakura?

Me virei e olhei para Kimimaro como se ele fosse um farol no meio de uma tempestade no mar.

O que mais precisava naquele momento era de um amigo. Um velho amigo.

Kimimaro estava em pé ao lado de seu _Olds Mobile_, com as chaves do carro na mão.

— Está chovendo — começou a explicar, nervoso, enquanto me aproximava. — O debate terminou tarde, e o ônibus acabou de passar. Quer uma carona para casa? — Kimimaro, alto e sólido no meio da chuva.

— Além disso — continuou —, quero dizer... ontem à noite... é que você foi embora sem nem dizer "tchau". — Ele fez uma pequena pausa. — Por favor, Sakura, não seja assim... — disse por fim, abrindo a porta do carro do lado do passageiro e esperando que eu entrasse.

Achei bom que estivesse chovendo, porque Kimimaro não perceberia que eu andara chorando.

— Não, Kimimaro. Acho que não vou querer carona, não. Mas com relação à ontem à noite...

De todo o meu coração, naquele momento desejei ser capaz de olhar para Kimimaro, dar um sorriso, pular para dentro do seu carro e fazer com que tudo entre nós voltasse a ser como antes de Sasuke aparecer.

Divertido, fácil, confortável.

Mas o confortável não era mais suficiente para mim. Talvez Sasuke tivesse fingido o seu amor, mas eu não fingira o meu.

Nos braços de Sasuke havia me sentido tão ilimitada quanto as estrelas e nunca mais poderia me contentar com menos.

De agora em diante, teria de ser amor de verdade para a Sakura, ou nada! Não amava Kimimaro, e estava mais segura disso do que jamais estivera.

— Ontem à noite, Kimimaro, tentei conversar com você. Mas parecia estar tão feliz que...

— Eu estou feliz — disse ele, com um amplo sorriso no rosto como prova.

— Mas eu não — repliquei.

— É, estou vendo.

Ele deu um passo em minha direção e tocou em minha mão.

— Não, Kimimaro, não. Sabe, somos amigos já há muito, muito tempo.

— Desde o terceiro ano?

—Segundo — corrigi.

Sob as luzes da rua, vi Kimimaro se esforçar para dar um pequeno sorriso. Eu precisava dizer a verdade de uma vez por todas, acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

— Ainda sou sua amiga. Mas é o máximo que posso ser, Kimimaro. Simplesmente não posso mais sair com você.

Ele enterrou as mãos no bolso, jogou a cabeça para trás e sussurrou:

— É aquele cara, não é?

— Sasuke?

— É, o da peça — ele disse, balançando a cabeça. — Sou um bobo mesmo. Deveria ter percebido o que acontecia. Tudo era maravilhoso entre nós dois até você o conhecer. Ele simplesmente a enlouqueceu com toda essa romantice açucarada da peça e tudo o mais. — Kimimaro fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. — Como eu poderia competir com isso?

— Não, Kimimaro, isso não é verdade.

— Você não está envolvida com ele?

Aquela pergunta me deixou gelada e muda por um estante. Lutei para me controlar.

— Não... estou... Não sei. Ah, Kimimaro... — Comecei a chorar de novo. — Sasuke não tem nada a ver com o que estou te dizendo, Kimimaro. — Prossegui. —Sinto muito, mas nunca tive por você nada mais do que um carinho de amiga.

Kimimaro se afastou um pouco.

— Você é muito mais do que uma amiga para mim — ele disse, com grande dignidade. — Ontem à noite... — continuou, fazendo uma pausa para encontrar as palavras certas. — Você mudou ultimamente, Sakura. Está mais bonita do que nunca. Algo em você... você está tão cheia de... Não sei como dizer, Sakura. Eu sei que isso soa estranho, mas parece tão mais viva agora...

Meu coração parou. Mais viva! Era isso mesmo que o teatro — e Sasuke — tinha me feito sentir. Eu havia começado a arriscar. A acreditar em meus sonhos. Dera um pequeno primeiro passo com aquele teste para entrar no Máscaras, e desde então tudo mudara em minha vida.

Kimimaro na verdade se apaixonara pela Sakura que me tornara depois de Sasuke, depois da peça, depois que parara de me esconder dos meus sonhos.

Engoli as lágrimas e olhei para Kimimaro:

— Desculpe-me, Kimimaro. Não posso mudar meus sentimentos por você.

Senti-me uma tonta ao dizer isso.

— E esse cara, Sasuke... — ele começou...

Balancei a cabeça e dei de ombros:

— Não sei, Kimimaro. Acho que estou apaixonada por ele, mas...

E então comecei a chorar outra vez.

Por todo o tempo em que me conhecera, Kimimaro nunca tinha me visto chorar. E agora eu não conseguia parar. Kimimaro me abraçou, e solucei sobre a úmida jaqueta de brim dele.

Ele massageou meus ombros.

Afastei-me e subitamente me senti muito sozinha:

— Não, Kimimaro. O que disse a respeito de nós dois foi a sério. Só posso ser sua amiga... se você puder aceitar isso.

Kimimaro pareceu perdido, mas encontrou um jeito de dar um sorriso:

— Posso aceitar, aos poucos. Só preciso de um tempo para digerir tudo isso. Afinal, quantas pessoas podem dizer que são amigas desde a segunda série?

Ele sacudiu as chaves e apontou para a porta do carro.

— A oferta da carona continua em pé — ele disse.

— Não, Kimimaro, obrigada. É muito embaraçoso. Além do que, acho que nós dois precisamos ficar sozinhos.

Kimimaro bateu a porta do lado do passageiro. Tocou com gentileza em minha bochecha com sua mão e se afastou calmamente.

— Boa noite, Sakura.

— Boa noite, Kimimaro — respondi, olhando-o entrar no carro.

Quando comecei a me afastar, escutei um som familiar atravessando o estacionamento. _"Mas isso é impossível",_ pensei. _"Ele abandonou o ensaio horas atrás..." _

Olhei ao redor, e meu coração saltou quando vi a Harley emergir de repente do meio das sombras. Estava escuro, mas sabia que era Sasuke. Ele acelerou até chegar debaixo do holofote da rua. E parou. A expressão em seu rosto por ter me visto de novo com Kimimaro me amedrontou a ponto de fazer minha alma sair do corpo e voltar.

— Sasuke! — Gritei na escuridão da noite. — Não é nada do que você está pensando. Não vá embora. Não é o que você pensa!

O desprezo de Sasuke me doeu como um soco no meio do peito.

— E como você sabe o que estou pensando? — Indagou, com uma voz repleta de agulhas, espinhos e lâminas.

Aproximei-me e parei perto da moto. Senti como se o ar houvesse sido todo arrancado de dentro dos meus pulmões: Não sabia que alguém poderia me machucar tanto assim.

Ele tirou as suas luvas e apertou as mãos com força no guidão da moto.

Coloquei as minhas mãos em meu rosto. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que viam os meus olhos. Sasuke tinha aparecido, contra todas as expectativas. E contra todas as expectativas ele havia me visto com Kimimaro, mais uma vez.

E agora estava a ponto de ir embora rapidamente, de me deixar novamente. Disse a mim mesma que aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não agora, depois de finalmente ter conseguido resolver a situação com Kimimaro. Deveria haver um jeito de fazer tudo dar certo.

Não deixaria Sasuke pensando o pior de mim.

Plantei-me na frente da Harley e lutei para recuperar a voz:

— Não deu para perceber? Acabei de terminar tudo com o Kimimaro!

— É um pouco difícil de acreditar — ele disse, com uma voz suave e controlada.

Queria sacudi-lo até que voltasse à razão. Será que ele não era capaz de compreender? Havia magoado de verdade um de meus melhores amigos só para poder ficar com ele.

Rejeitar um amigo não é como rejeitar um par de meias velhas.Não para mim. Geralmente fazia amigos lentamente e com a expectativa de que passassem a fazer parte da minha vida para sempre.

E Sasuke — Sasuke não, o amor — tinha mudado muito. Agora eu só queria que ele fizesse parte de mim eternamente.

— Parece que é um hábito seu beijar e abraçar os caras com quem você rompe.

— Isso é uma calúnia! — Disparei. — Nunca beijei nem abracei nenhum garoto além de Kimimaro e você. E Kimimaro não conta, você sabe disso.

— É, sei. Você tem um jeito muito carinhoso de demonstrar isso. Duas vezes em dois dias, com esta.

Sasuke, que tinha sido tão doce no amor, estava mostrando que no ódio podia ser amargo como o veneno. Ele não sorria mais agora. Seus olhos transmitiam sofrimento. Seu corpo, normalmente solto e relaxado, estava tenso pela raiva.

Ele me expulsara, se fechara para mim. _"Não deixe a gente de fora da sua vida",_ dissera minha mãe. Agora estava vendo como ela deve ter se sentido horrivelmente mal para dizer aquilo.

Sasuke havia batido a porta em minha cara e me trancado do lado de fora de seu coração.

— Simplesmente não sabe mais o que é a verdade, Sakura. Confiei em você, e você quebrou as promessas que fez. E não gosto de gente que quebra as suas promessas. Tenho de acreditar nos meus próprios olhos e sei o que vi. Acho que é uma mentirosa.

— Não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo — eu disse.

Enlacei meu peito com meus braços e tentei ignorar a chuva. Minha garganta doía de tanto gritar.

— Nunca menti para você, Sasuke. Nunca. Tudo o que fiz foi abraçar o Kimimaro. Eu o conheço desde que me conheço por gente. Não posso simplesmente dar um pontapé, dizendo: _"Ei, cara, não estou a fim de você, por isso suma"._

A chuva caía torrencialmente pelo o meu rosto, mas não conseguia me mexer. Não conseguia parar de procurar o olhar dele. Apenas algumas horas antes aquele era um garoto em quem não queria parar de tocar nunca. Agora percebia quão mal o conhecia.

Enquanto eu enxugava a água de meu rosto com a mão, as duas últimas semanas me pareceram subitamente irreais. Não conseguia parar de olhar para Sasuke.

Aguardando, na esperança de que ele dissesse: _"Bom, chega disso tudo. Vamos começar do zero e dar a essa nossa história um final feliz".  
_  
Mas Sasuke apenas levantou o descanso da moto, ergueu o colarinho de sua jaqueta para se proteger da chuva e enfiou as chaves na ignição.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Gritou Kimimaro da janela de seu _Olds Mobile_, que tinha acabado de estacionar do meu lado.

Pulou para fora do carro e se plantou entre Sasuke e eu. Na chuva fria e escura, imponente como uma torre prestes a desabar sobre Sasuke, o doce e gentil Kimimaro pareceu verdadeiramente ameaçador.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Kimimaro? — Bradei quase sem voz, enxugando a chuva de meu rosto.

— A chuva piorou, e quis levar você para casa.

— Fique à vontade — resmungou Sasuke, sem se mover.

Ele olhou com raiva primeiro para Kimimaro, depois para mim.

— Esse cara está te causando algum problema, Sakura? — Perguntou Kimimaro, que dera um jeito de soar quase truculento.

— O que é que há, cara? — Replicou Sasuke, descendo de sua moto e abaixando o descanso de novo.

Não podia acreditar que eles estavam realmente se confrontando. Os dois pareciam estar a um triz de brigar a socos. _Por mim. _

Achei aquilo horripilante.

— Ei, vocês dois, fiquem frios! — Gritei. — Estou bem, Kimimaro, e mantendo o que disse antes. Prefiro ir de ônibus para casa.

Kimimaro hesitou. Sasuke permaneceu em frente à sua moto. Eles estavam ficando encharcados. De repente percebi que já não me importava mais com o que acontecesse com nenhum dos dois.

— Droga, façam o que quiserem! — Berrei. — Se estiverem a fim de se matar a socos aqui, problema de vocês.

Então dei as costas a ambos e fugi no meio do aguaceiro em direção ao ponto de ônibus deserto.

Enquanto atravessava correndo o estacionamento, escutei o som da partida do _Olds Mobile_ de Kimimaro. Através das cortinas de chuva pude ver ele fazer o balão na rua e partir em direção à sua casa

O ônibus veio e passou pelo ponto justo quando eu chegava no abrigo. Esbravejei para ele parar, deixando escapar um furioso grito, mas não adiantou.

Não escutei Sasuke se aproximar com a Harley.

— Suba! — Bradou ele.

— Suma da minha frente! — Bradei de volta.

Ele agarrou meu braço. Puxei meu braço de volta.

— Você perdeu o ônibus e vai ficar no mínimo uma hora esperando debaixo dessa tempestade. Suba!

Olhei para ele e depois para o telhado do ponto de ônibus. Alguns garotos o tinham destruído no Dia das Bruxas, e agora chuva jorrava a cântaros através do buraco.

Então as luzes da rua piscaram. Uma vez. Duas vezes. E depois todas se apagaram, na cidade inteira, como freqüentemente acontece por aqui nas tempestades mais fortes. O farol aceso da moto de Sasuke resplandecia como uma jóia no meio daquela profunda escuridão.

Percebi que provavelmente ia me afogar antes de que o próximo ônibus aparecesse. Senti-me tão imponente! Não podia ficar lá, com aquela chuva, esperando sabe Deus até quando.

Estava ficando tarde, e provavelmente não seria nem um pouco seguro.

Agarrei o capacete sobressalente da mão de Sasuke, pulei na garupa e segurei firme nas alças laterais, de forma a não precisar encostar nele.

O trajeto para casa foi lento. Sasuke manobrava sua Harley por entre poças de água e lama de uma roda de profundidade, em ruas imersas na mais negra escuridão. Os carros haviam desaparecido completamente, como se tivessem sido engolidos pela tempestade.

Em outro momento teria achado tudo muito romântico — só Sasuke e eu sobre a Terra, sozinhos em cima de uma motocicleta —, mas agora estava farta de sonhos românticos. Se era aquilo que o amor fazia com uma pessoa, então nunca mais queria me apaixonar novamente.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao meu quarteirão, estava ensopada até os ossos.

Sasuke foi com a moto até bem na frente da minha casa. Não me importava que alguém nos visse, apesar de que sabia que ninguém nos veria. Papai e mamãe estavam com Kyo na escola dela, para a reunião de pais e professores.

Desci da moto meio que tropeçando, passei o capacete a Sasuke e caminhei rapidamente na escuridão em direção à varanda lateral, sem olhar para trás. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto que mal conseguia tirar as chaves do bolso. Naquele breu, não conseguia nem enxergar a fechadura.

Nem mesmo ouvi Sasuke partir.

TenTen, contudo, ouviu.

Eu estava ainda na varanda, tateando em busca do buraco da fechadura, quando o brilho de uma lanterna bamboleou na minha direção através do gramado.

— Sakura Haruno, você está perdendo definitivamente o juízo! Diga-me que não era o motor de uma motocicleta o que acabei de ouvir descendo a rua no meio dessa chuva. Diga-me que não era o Sasuke.

TenTen sempre fora uma pessoa do tipo "direto ao assunto". E, mesmo estando a ponto de desertar da minha vida, ainda estava disposta a me ajudar. Ela subiu para a varanda, com a água escorrendo por sua capa de chuva amarela e apontou a lanterna para a porta, ate eu conseguir abri-la.

— Obrigada — eu disse cortesmente, enquanto entrava em casa com a esperança de que ela não me seguisse.

— Você está ensopada. E também doente da cabeça. Vocês poderiam ter se matado com essa moto, nessa tempestade. — Ela passou na minha frente colocou a lanterna no parapeito da janela do closet. — Não que você não mereça — continuou. — Magoar tanto uma pessoa maravilhosa como o Kimimaro é algo que e realmente merece um tremendo castigo.

— Kimimaro? Você já falou com ele? — Perguntei, enquanto tirava meu casaco e o pendurava num dos ganchos atrás da porta. — Mal faz vinte minutos que acabei de conversar com Kimimaro!

— Você terminou com ele! — Exclamou TenTen.

— Você sabia que eu ia fazer isso — repliquei.

Estava de costas para TenTen. Fiquei num pé primeiro e depois no outro, enquanto tirava minhas botas.

— É, eu sabia, mas tinha a esperança de que mudasse de idéia — disse TenTen, tirando sua capa.

Ela pegou uma toalha da cesta de roupas lavadas e a jogou para mim. Sacudi bem os cabelos e comecei a secá-los.

— Não consigo acreditar que simplesmente o largou assim, sem mais. E ainda por cima por causa de um traste como o Sasuke.

— Não o _"larguei assim, sem mais", _TenTen. Disse a ele que podíamos continuar sendo amigos.

— Oh, isso foi realmente magnânimo da sua parte — retrucou TenTen, ao mesmo tempo que as luzes da rua voltaram a brilhar.

Na cozinha a geladeira zuniu de volta à vida, e a luz da sala da frente, que meus pais haviam deixado ligada, se acendeu.

— Não consigo acreditar que fez mesmo isso. O Kimimaro vale por mil Sasuke's!

A idéia era risível.

— Talvez para outra pessoa, TenTen. Mas não para mim.

— Sinto sua falta, Sakura — disse ela de repente.

— Estava pensando justamente a mesma coisa — repliquei, enquanto tirava minha malha ensopada e colocava uma das blusas de moletom de meu pai, seca mas enorme para mim. — Hoje, durante o ensaio, chorei e chorei por causa do Sasuke — continuei, me entristecendo outra vez só por me lembrar daquilo e pensando que não conseguiria encarar de novo Ino,ou Matsuri, ou até Tsunade, agora que todas sabiam que papel de idiota eu fizera em relação a Sasuke. — Outras pessoas estavam lá para me consolar, TenTen — prossegui. — Mas não você, a única que realmente importava. Sempre pensei que, quando me apaixonasse, eu poderia contar tudo a você... compartilhar tudo. Pensava que seríamos as melhores amigas uma da outra para sempre e que nunca haveria algo que não pudesse lhe contar. Mas você não estava lá para me apoiar...

— E como eu poderia estar lá? — Perguntou ela, com a voz trêmula. — Não faço parte do Máscaras. Você decidiu se ligar numa turma completamente nova. Nem a vejo mais!

— Não dispensei os meus amigos como você está dizendo — retorqui, me dirigindo para a cozinha.

TenTen me seguiu, e nos sentamos à mesa.

— Você dispensou o Kimimaro. Ah, sei que supões que vocês continuarão a ser amigos e tudo o mais, mas aposto como isso não vai acontecer. E vou sentir falta de andarmos os quatro juntos. Queria que nunca tivesse conhecido o Sasuke, Sakura.

— Idem — admiti.

— Diga isso de novo! — Exclamou TenTen, se endireitando na cadeira.

— Conhecer Sasuke mudou tudo em minha vida — esclareci. — Hoje desejei voltar ao começo e apagar tudo o que aconteceu. Tudo era mais fácil antes de Sasuke.

— Pensei que estivesse apaixonada por ele.

— Sei que estou apaixonada por ele. Mas agora, exatamente, ele não está por mim.

— Então acho que vou ter de conhecê-lo.

— Mas você não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse, TenTen? Terminamos agora pouco. Ele não quer me ver nunca mais. Acredite em mim, sei que é assim.

E naquele momento eu também já não estava mais certa de que queria vê-lo de novo. Só então percebi o que TenTen acabara de dizer.

— Você disse que quer conhecê-lo?

— Querer não quero, mas acho que vou ter de conhecer, se ele vai estar saindo com você.

— Mas não vamos mais nos ver.

— Ah, é? — Disse TenTen, enquanto esticava a mão até a travessa de frutas e pegava uma laranja. — Amanhã à noite é a estréia da peça. E vocês vão se ver.

— Não se eu puder fazer algo a respeito. Já decidi. Apesar de ter me apaixonado por teatro, vou colocar tudo no freezer por um tempo. Depois que o Sasuke se formar, em junho, eu volto. Tsunade viu o que aconteceu hoje. Ela vai compreender.

TenTen me encarou, perplexa.

— Não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo. Você nunca abandona nada! Primeiro o Kimimaro... — TenTen cortou a si mesma. — Tudo bem... esquecemos o Kimimaro. Mas você assumiu um compromisso com essa peça, e você vai honrar esse compromisso, Sakura. O Máscaras não existe em função de você e do Sasuke. É todo um grupo de garotos que tem trabalhado realmente duro para fazer algo maravilhoso acontecer. Você não pode largá-los agora. Não vou deixar que faça isso. — TenTen riu e acrescentou: — Aliás, você mesma não vai deixar você fazer isso. Não é do seu estilo.

Olhei assombrada para ela. Realmente me conhecia. Eu nunca tinha deixado ninguém na mão em minha vida e não podia começar agora.

— Você está certa. Mas, TenTen, coloque-se na minha pele. Imagine você terminando com alguém, e tendo de beijá-lo, fingir beijá-lo, no dia seguinte!

— Você precisa conversar com Sasuke, Sakura. Pôr tudo a limpo. Talvez acabem apenas trabalhando juntos, e nada mais. Odiando um ao outro quando a cortina cair, mas dando cada um o melhor de si no palco. Ou talvez alguma outra coisa aconteça...

— Não posso fazer isso. Não dá para conversarmos antes da peça. Amanhã ele vai me evitar o dia inteiro. Não tem jeito.

— Confie em mim, Sakura. — TenTen disse, pegando sua capa. Uma expressão engraçada, com um olhar do tipo _"eu te conheço como ninguém",_ se formara no seu rosto. — Em se tratando de Sasuke — concluiu —, você vai encontrar uma saída.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Cega Pela Luz dos Refletores.**

TenTen estava certa, como de costume. Dei um jeito de falar com Sasuke no dia seguinte. Na verdade, foi muito simples.

Acordei pela manhã com o sol jorrando através de minha janela, e uma idéia. _"Que mal vai fazer mais uma mentirinha?",_sussurrei para mim mesma quando me levantava da cama.

Dez minutos depois estava no ônibus local para Keaton Corners. À minha mãe dissera que iria me encontrar com Ino e Matsuri par um _"café da manhã do dia de estréia". _Deu certo.

E quinze minutos depois eu já estava na oficina Uchiha.

A porta ao pé da escada que subia para o apartamento de Sasuke estava aberta, e eu vi as botas de motoqueiro no chão. Ele ainda não tinha saído.

Respirei fundo e pensei que iria acabar perdendo a coragem se ficasse ali um só segundo a mais. Agarrei o corrimão e escalei os degraus em direção ao apartamento.

Era um curto lance de escada, mas, quando cheguei ao topo, meu coração estava pulando como se tivesse corrido os cem metros rasos. Respirei fundo de novo e bati na porta.

Quase imediatamente Sasuke abriu. Ele arregalou os olhos como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Interrogou, enquanto continuava a abotoar sua camisa.

— Precisamos conversar. Ontem à noite tudo foi um erro. Não sei se posso endireitar nossa situação, mas hoje à noite temos uma peça para apresentar, e eu não vou dar conta se estiver me sentindo como estou agora. — Então me lembrei do que TenTen dissera e acrescentei: — Precisamos pôr tudo a limpo.

Sasuke suspirou.

— É... é mais ou menos isso — ele disse, franzindo a testa levemente. — Desço num minuto — terminou, fechando a porta na minha cara.

Desci as escadas e saí. Estava nervosa.

Honrando suas palavras, Sasuke desceu um pouco depois.

— Está muito frio para conversar aqui. Vamos tomar um café no caminho da escola — propôs ele.

— Está bem — concordei, apesar de detestar café.

Ele entrou na oficina e voltou para fora com um molho de chaves. Então me conduziu até uma das camionetes, evitando o meus olhos o tempo todo.

Subi depois dele. Sasuke colocara no assento, entre nós dois a sua mochila e a sacola esportiva que sempre levava aos ensaios.

Enquanto dava a partida, coloquei o cinto de segurança e me perguntei para onde estaríamos indo, que tipo de lugar ele escolheria para conversar. Tinha um forte pressentimento de que pelo menos até chegar lá não conversaríamos muito. A linguagem corporal de Sasuke dizia: "_Perigo. Mantenha distância. Não mexa". _

O _último _lugar em que esperava ir parar era no _Jonesy's.  
_  
Sasuke tomou a dianteira e se dirigiu direto para a terceira mesa a partir da porta, do lado direito. Exatamente a mesa da minha turma.

Ele estava tramando algo, e eu não estava gostando disso.

Nós sentamos de frente um para o outro, e Sasuke pediu café. Eu, chocolate quente.

Continuei olhando pela janela, por cima de meu ombro, só para ver quem ia e quem vinha.

Normalmente ninguém tinha tempo de ir ao _Jonesy's_antes da escola, mas com a sorte que eu andava tendo nos últimos dias, Kimimaro, TenTen ou Neji provavelmente viriam se juntar a nós.

De súbito percebi que não me importava mais. Aliás, eles que viessem. Que nos vissem juntos.

Estava determinada a fazer tudo dar certo com Sasuke. TenTen já estava pronta para aceitar aquilo. E Neji e Kimimaro teriam de aceitar também.

— E então? Você está esperando por mais alguém?

A pergunta afiada de Sasuke me fez saltar.

— Não. Claro que não — respondi.

Então nossos olhos se encontraram, e soube que não conseguiria o que planejara. Sasuke era um livro fechado. Meu coração afundou.

— Quanto a pôr as coisas a limpo, quem começa? — Perguntou.

Dei de ombros, ainda não totalmente pronta para confiar em minha voz e começar a falar.

Cutuquei com a colher o montículo de creme no topo do meu chocolate e depois o bati com suavidade.

— Então vou eu — disse Sasuke, rasgando três envelopinhos de açúcar e despejando-os em seu café. — Não fui legal com você ontem à noite. Não devia ter te chamado de mentirosa. Estava ferido, mas isso não é desculpa. Sei que você não é uma mentirosa.

— Sei que isso era para que eu me sentisse melhor — respondi —, mas não me sinto.

— Sinto muito — murmurou ele.

— Então você compreende a respeito de Kimimaro? — Perguntei.

— Não sei, Sakura. Talvez ele seja mesmo só um amigo para você, tudo bem. Mas continuo com essa desagradável sensação de que Kimimaro é o bom menino dessa história, e eu sou o mau. Você sabe, o fruto proibido, ou algo assim.

— Você quer a verdade — repliquei rapidamente. — Pois a verdade é que, quando te conheci, você era mais romântico do que qualquer pessoa que jamais tinha conhecido. Parecia diferente de todos.

— Um mau menino do lado errado da cidade. Talvez no fundo você só quisesse provar algo aos seus pais — retrucou ele num tom amargo, magoado e raivoso, com os olhos fixos na janela.

— Bem, não é como vejo a situação. Além do que, você não é tão mau assim.

Ele me lançou um olhar desafiador.

— Então por que continua olhando pela janela? É para checar se não há ninguém vindo para cá? É medo de que alguém nos veja juntos?

Seus olhos procuravam os meus como se estivesse buscando neles uma resposta à sua pergunta.

— Sasuke, tudo isso não tem nada a ver com TenTen ou Kimimaro. Tem a ver com nós dois. Eu... eu realmente _gosto _de você, Sasuke.

_"Amor" _parecia ser uma palavra errada para aquela manhã. Amor subitamente parecia algo grande demais, distante demais.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke faiscaram quando os levantou de seu café. Pude sentir que estava lutando para reprimir as lágrimas.

— Pois não gosto de você em absoluto, Sakura — disse, esmigalhando o que restava do meu coração. —_ Eu amo você_ — continuou —, mas não sei o que fazer com isso. Pensei muito a respeito de nós dois. Tantas coisas aconteceram entre nós em tão pouco tempo que não consigo saber como nos encaixaríamos um na vida do outro.

— Também não sei — admiti lentamente. — Sasuke, ainda não sei dizer onde termina o ator e onde começa você. Não sei mais distinguir o que é real do que não é. Cheguei a pensar que, se você realmente gostasse de mim, não teria se precipitado a tirar conclusões tão malucas quando me viu aqui com Kimimaro, na terça-feira à noite. Quem ama não desiste tão fácil.

Uma confusa mistura de emoções atravessou a face de Sasuke.

— Não desisti de você, Sakura. Eu te evitei ontem porque não conseguia agüentar ficar perto de você. Achei que, se encostasse em você no palco durante o ensaio eu me esqueceria de tudo de ruim que havia acontecido. Ia me esquecer até mesmo de te perguntar sobre Kimimaro. Iria te abraçar e te beijar, e o meu mundo ficaria completo de novo. E assim eu nunca descobriria a verdade.

— Ah, Sasuke, tive pensamento tão horríveis sobre você...

— Mas não desisti de você — prosseguiu ele. — Fiquei horas rodando de moto por aí, depois de ter abandonado o ensaio, tentando pôr a cabeça no lugar e clarear as idéias. Voltei para conversar com você na saída do ensaio, e te vi abraçando o Kimimaro de novo. Foi como um tapa na cara. E decidi que nunca mais queria me sentir daquele jeito de novo.

Sasuke realmente me amava! Eu deveria ter ficado alegre, em êxtase, mas estava apenas paralisada, me sentindo fadada à ruína e ao fracasso.

Ele me amava, e eu o amava. Mas por alguma estranha razão não estávamos nos beijando e nos abraçando, não estávamos juntos de novo. Algo continuava terrivelmente errado.

Ele pediu a conta.

— Com relação a hoje à noite — recomeçou ele, num tom todo "negócios" —, o show tem que continuar, etecétera e tal. Falando em meu nome, sei que posso dar conta. E sei que você também pode. Lembre-se no palco nós não somos Sakura e Sasuke, somo a Bela e a Fera. Desde que mergulhemos nas nossas personagens, tudo vai dar certo. Você consegue controlar isso?

— Controlar? — Repeti.

Sasuke continuou olhando para mim até que concordei. Mas eu estava com o coração na garganta.

Sabermos que nos amávamos deveria ter feito tudo entrar nos eixos e voltar ao normal. Mas, quando saímos do _Jonesy's, _tudo parecia continuar absolutamente errado. Não nos abraçamos. Não nos tocamos. Não nos beijamos.

No entanto à noite, naquele mesmo dia, teria de beijá-lo na frente de uma sala repleta de estranhos. E se o beijo dele fosse puro fingimento? E se eu não sentisse nada?

E se, quando a cortina caísse, fosse o fim da história de Sasuke e Sakura?


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: A Noite da Estréia.**

A noite da estréia finalmente chegou. No palco, a equipe de Matsuri rapidamente pregava as últimas peças do cenário. Naruto Uzumaki caminhava a passos largos para trás e para a frente no jardim da Fera, alongando as pernas e aquecendo a voz baixinho. Do outro lado da cortina, os folhetos do programa da peça farfalhavam, e o público zumbia alegremente.

Treze horas haviam se passado desde que Sasuke e eu tínhamos _"posto as coisas a limpo"_ no _Jonesy's._A peça estava para começar, Sasuke não se fazia ver em parte alguma.

Eu estava em pé nas coxias, toda coberta de lã e seda azul, enquanto Ino retocava os cachos da minha peruca com um ferro aquecido.

Como eu conseguiria atuar depois de ter vivido o dia mais torturado de minha vida?

— Como vou fazer? — Gemi, desesperada.

— Esqueça o dia de ontem — me acalmou Ino. — Ontem era um ensaio geral. Agora é de verdade. Você verá, Sakura. Tudo vai se encaixar num passe de mágica, como as peças de um quebra-cabeça. É o que sempre acontece.

Tentei dar-lhe ouvidos. Ela era uma veterana, afinal, e fazia parte do Máscaras desde seu ano de caloura. Eu era inexperiente. Eu não era nada. Mas ainda era apaixonada por Sasuke, e a nossa conversa da manhã tinha me deixado mais confusa do que nunca. Não estava certa de que tínhamos chegado a nos entender. Nenhum de nós dois havia sequer mencionado a palavra "amigos". De qualquer maneira, eu preferia morrer a ser só amiga de Sasuke.

— E quanto a Sasuke — Ino sussurrou em meu ouvido —, hoje está parecendo ser mais ele mesmo. Por acaso vocês dois conseguiram chegar a um acordo?

Ainda não me sentia segura para falar com ninguém a respeito de Sasuke.

— Não sei — foi tudo o que respondi.

Perguntei-me o que aconteceria quando nos encontrássemos no palco em nossa primeira cena juntos. Não conseguia me imaginar perto dele, pronunciando minhas falas. E muito menos conseguia me imaginar beijando-o, a não ser que tivesse certeza de que estávamos juntos de novo.

— Todos aos seus postos! — Sussurrou Konan, a assistente de direção.

Com a sua assustadora máscara já colocada, Sasuke se materializou na coxia do lado oposto à minha. Naruto tomou seu lugar perto da roseira artificial. E a peça começou.

As luzes se apagaram e o público mergulhou num profundo silêncio. Atrás de mim, Tsunade ligou a fita de músicas de cena e efeitos sonoros que estávamos usando na peça.

A cortina se escancarou. Os refletores se acenderam. Matsuri iniciou sua operação mágica com os spots, e minhas pernas começaram a tremer.

— Calma — disse Tsunade, chegando por trás de mim e pondo a mão em minha cintura. — Respire fundo algumas vezes. Relaxe — recomendou e se afastou para o lado.

O curto prólogo terminou, e Sasuke veio saindo na direção da minha coxia, rodopiando sua capa. Ele se virou e rugiu através da máscara. Senti um calafrio. Não era Sasile rugindo. Fora a Fera quem realmente rugira. Então ele olhou para mim. Eu não sabia bem o que esperar. Rezei para que não resolvesse ir embora para casa, como no ensaio geral... me deixando de novo abandonada na coxia.

— Vai fundo, Bela — murmurou ele, quando passou por mim. — Lembre-se, sou a Fera.

Então alguém me empurrou para dentro do palco, e a cortina se ergueu para o início do primeiro ato. Os refletores brilharam, e o calor das luzes acima da minha cabeça me fez amolecer.

Por um segundo olhei para além dos refletores e vi os rostos das pessoas na platéia. Meu estômago deu uns repuxões, minhas mãos tremeram, e esqueci meu texto.

— _"Pai, você voltou por fim... e são e salvo"_ — sussurrou Matsuri, dando o ponto.

— Pai, você voltou por fim... e são e salvo — comecei, me dirigindo a Naruto.

— Bela — disse ele, me abraçando com força. — Pensei que nunca mais a veria novamente.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e me tornei a Bela. Já não era mais Sakura.

Quando o segundo ato começou, Sasuke também já havia se tornado a Fera para mim.

Encolhi-me de horror quando ele me recebeu em seu castelo. E cena após cena, aos poucos, fui me apaixonando por aquela pobre e solitária criatura.

Contudo, o tempo todo eu tinha plena consciência de que estava representando. Procurei me sincronizar cada vez mais com o ritmo da Fera, até dar o timing perfeito às minhas falas. Por trás da máscara, os olhos de Sasuke brilharam de prazer.

Na primeira vez em que dançamos através do palco, percebi o público ofegar.

Senti-me poderosa. Tinha conseguido fazer a platéia reagir. Junto com Sasuke. A Bela e a Fera. Nosso conto de fadas tinha se tornado realidade.

E chegou a hora de sair correndo da coxia para o palco, na última cena, de me precipitar angustiadamente pelo jardim da Fera. Desesperada para encontrá-la, subi correndo os pequenos degraus da estreita plataforma que ocupava metade do palco e depois desci novamente, dando a impressão de ter percorrido uma grande distância.

A Fera jazia atrás de sua roseira, uma criatura arrasada e carcomida. Ele, Sasuke, estava todo contorcido sobre si mesmo, e dava a impressão de realmente não estar respirando.

— Oh, Fera! — Gritei do fundo de meu coração. — Não morra!

Agora já não era mais a Fera, mas o meu príncipe. Ele se virou devagar, e o público arfou.

Aquele certamente era o mais belo príncipe que o Konoha High já vira.

Então ele enlaçou seus braços ao meu redor e se virou de costas para a platéia, exatamente como tínhamos praticado. Antes de nos juntarmos em nosso beijo, nossos olhos se encontraram.

— Bela... — ele sussurrou, numa voz que flutuou até o fundo do teatro.

— Sakura... – ele murmurou quando nossos lábios se uniram, de forma que só eu pudesse ouvir.

_"Sasuke", _cantou meu coração. Minha alma se elevou e meus joelhos amoleceram, mas Sasuke era forte e me segurou firme. Então me pegou em seus braços e saiu rodando comigo ao redor do palco. Isso não estava no texto, mas não me importei. A peça tinha terminado. Não estávamos mais representando.

Ainda estávamos nos beijando quando a cortina caiu. Os aplausos foram estrondosos. Não havíamos parado de nos beijar quando a cortina levantou novamente. Nem percebi. Só sabia que meu sonho se tornara realidade. Sasuke voltara para mim, e nada iria nos impedir de nos amarmos.

Subitamente todo mundo estava aplaudindo, na platéia e no palco.

— Ei, vocês dois, a peça acabou. Corta! — Disse Tsunade, rindo.

Nós nos separamos. Eu estava tão vermelha quanto a roseira da fera. Sasuke idem.

Cuidadosamente ele pegou na minha mão. Então dei a mão a Naruto, e toda a equipe veio ao palco para os agradecimentos.

Acho que foram três subidas de cortina. Sasuke disse que foram quatro. Tsunade disse que merecíamos mais um milhão. Quando os aplausos finalmente cessaram, permanecemos no palco, por trás da cortina, rindo, gritando e chorando, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Haviam pessoas dando tapinha nas minhas costas.

Os familiares e amigos logo fizeram seu caminho para os bastidores. No meio de toda aquela comoção, em nenhum momento Sasuke soltou minha mão.

— Ah, Sakura, estamos tão orgulhosos de você! — Disse minha mãe. — E esse Sasuke, que ator! Talvez não seja tão mau quanto pensávamos — sussurrou ela em meu ouvido.

— Bem, parece que temos uma verdadeira atriz na família! — Acrescentou meu pai. — Grande atuação, meu amor! E Sasuke, você era a fera sem tirar nem pôr. Parabéns.

— Obrigado, Mr. Haruno — disse Sasuke.

De algum lugar, no meio dos cumprimentos de meus pais, surgiram TenTen, Neji e Kimimaro.

— Vocês foram fantásticos! — Gritou TenTen estridentemente. — Estou tão feliz por você, Sakura! Por você também, Sasuke.

— É, vocês dois conseguiram realmente sacudir aquele público! — Concordou Neji.

Então ergui os olhos para Kimimaro. Ele sorriu meio sem graça para mim, mas apenas lançou um olhar penetrante para Sasuke. Este retribuiu.

— Você foi demais, Sakura – admitiu Kimimaro.

Desajeitadamente ele estendeu a mão para mim, para me cumprimentar, mas estiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei na bochecha. Algumas garotas que perambulavam pelos bastidores olharam para ele.

— Obrigada, Kimimaro. E obrigada por vir — repliquei, sentindo sinceramente o que dissera.

— Você também estava muito bem — murmurou Kimimaro para Sasuke.

Foi com muita relutância que Kimimaro cumprimentou Sasuke, mas pelo menos ele o fizera. Sem dúvida, um defeito que Kimimaro não tem é falta de coragem.

Sasuke agradeceu com a cabeça, meio sem jeito.

— Hã... obrigado, cara — ele respondeu, oferecendo a mão, que Kimimaro ignorou.

A tensão foi quebrada quando outro grupo de cumprimentastes chegou. Sasuke aproveitou a confusão e me raptou para trás da cortina do fundo. E ali, no meio das cordas, escadas e fios elétricos, me pegou em seus braços.

— Você foi incrível — disse ele, meio sem fôlego.

Sasuke colocou os dedos debaixo dos meus falsos cachos de cabelo e fez uma careta.

Cuidadosamente ele levantou a peruca da minha cabeça e mexeu em meus cabelos verdadeiros.

— Sakura, não me importa o que aconteça daqui para frente, não desista disso. Você nasceu para ser atriz — concluiu, com os olhos brilhando como estrelas.

— Você também — repliquei, desejando agarrá-lo e nunca mais deixá-lo se soltar. — Nasceu para ser ator e também se revelou um ótimo príncipe.

— Não se deixe enganar pelas aparências. Sou só o cara que serve de suporte para você — observou ele.

— Vou anotar isso — murmurei, começando a me sentir um pouco tonta.

— Com relação a hoje à noite... — recomeçou ele, parecendo um pouco atordoado, como se estivesse com dificuldades, como eu, para seguir a linha de seus pensamentos. —... Bem, eu te disse o que me aconteceria se ficasse perto de você. Eu me esqueceria de tudo e não iria querer deixá-la partir nunca mais.

— Eu também.

Mas ainda havia uma última dúvida:

— Estava com medo de que o fim de A Bela e a Fera fosse também o fim de Sakura e Sasuke.

— Ah, não, Sakura. Não — disse ele, com muito sentimento. — _É só o começo.  
_  
Meus olhos se embaraçaram com as lágrimas. Ele me apertou contra seu corpo. Toquei em seu brinco e sussurrei suavemente em seu ouvido:

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo — sussurrou ele de volta, sorrindo.

Então Sasuke selou meus lábios com um longo e doce beijo. Meu conto de fadas tinha finalmente se tornado realidade.

**FIM.**

* * *

Bom, é isso aí gente. Acabou. ):

Obrigada para quem acompanhou e gostou! Um beijo pra todo mundo e em especial para as lindas que deixaram reviews: **SayuriCherry, Cherise Ai, YokoNick-chan, Cattu e Wonderje. **

Acho que ainda hoje começarei a postar mais uma e espero que todas acompanhem, suas lindas.

Beijo, beijo. ~


End file.
